Mistress of Slytherin
by Ricky Roo
Summary: Once the Chamber of Secrets was opened, the youngest Heir of Slytherin discovers who she really is and what she must do. Severus Snape helps her along the way, under his wing and under his skin while Lucius Malfoy plots to bring the Dark Lord back RR plz
1. The New Professor

Author's Note: I'm sorry I didn't mention this before, but as this fiction is set during the Chamber of Secrets, there is a fiction preceding Mistress of Slytherin. It is called Journey to Passion. That fiction will include all of the details pertaining to Jessica and how she became involved with Snape. I hope that you'll read it before continuing with Mistress of Slytherin!!! It didn't receive a single review stating that it was a waste of time, so I can guarantee that if this fiction sparks your interest, Journey to Passion will as well! Thanks! … and enjoy! ~ Lara 

Chapter One – The New Professor

It was already the first of September.

Silhouetted on the dark horizon, high on the cliff over the lake, stood the many turrets and towers of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Its spotless corridors, classrooms and dormitories hadn't been as sparkling clean as they were now since the previous September 1st. Each painting and suit of armour stood or hung gleaming in the empty, moonlit corridors. The professors had all prepared classroom lessons necessary to educate the witches and wizards of tomorrow.

The unique and exceptional professors of Hogwarts had all congregated at the Head Table overlooking the four House tables stretching down along the vast length of the Great Hall. They were all chatting amongst themselves and were eagerly anticipating the arrival of their students – all exceptionally eager, except for one.

Professor Severus Snape was hardly the one to look forward to the beginning of a whole new year of teaching at Hogwarts. It was almost easier to look forward to a Death Eater's meeting than it was the first of September. Condemned to teaching at the acclaimed school of witchcraft and wizardry for the last eleven years and what for he thought would be eternity, Professor Severus Snape, Master of Potions, Head of Slytherin – dread the first of September more than any other day of the year.

Snape hated every day of the school year, but each less and less as every new day meant it was one day closer to the last day of classes. The last day of school meant two months of either time of solitude, or time spent in the company of the one person in his life who he considered a true friend. Even more than a friend, she was his adherent, his conscience, his soul deep desire, and oddly enough, she was determined to be the bane of his existence.

Her name, Jessica Van Eden.

Snape had met her the previous school year, on Halloween night to be exact. After practicing medicine in the Muggle world for six years, Jessica had been taken into the safety of Hogwarts for protection from the Death Eaters who had murdered her mother, Espiranza Van Eden, the daughter of Albus Dumbledore's youngest sister, Guinevere de Marquis. Not only was Jessica the grandniece of the famous and powerful Albus Dumbledore, but also the undisclosed and illegitimate daughter of the world's most feared dark wizard, the villainous Lord Voldemort.[1]

With a renowned and quite remarkable pair of emerald green eyes like her mothers', skin like ivory and a long, dark curtain of silky hair, it took no effort for Severus Snape to melt in her tender embrace. In fact, that was precisely where he had spent most of the last two months. With Headmaster Dumbledore's permission, Snape had taken Jessica back to her native London, then on to Paris, Rome and then Athens. They had returned to Hogwarts with enough time for Snape to prepare for the coming school year, but to his utter pleasure, they had returned with not quite enough time to meet this years new professors – the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor particularly.

"Come on now, Severus," Jessica whinged as she squeezed his hand and practically dragged him along the wide, open corridor. "He simply _can't_ be any worse than the last one, can he?"

Snape glanced over at Jessica and rolled his eyes, bearing a look of doubt. "One cannot compare the likes of a babbling imbecile to someone as smug and self-righteous as _Gilderoy Lockhart_," he said, slowly sounding Lockhart's name out as if he had a mouthful of dirt. "The Headmaster's decision to appoint _that_ supercilious son of a Bludger as the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor is incomprehensible!  I find it both insulting and humiliating to think that the Headmaster believes _he_ is the most worthy and knowledgeable contender."

Jessica quietly cleared her throat and ran her hand up and down along the sleeve of Snape's black robes. "Well, I'm quite certain his expertise in the area of the Dark Arts exceeds that of Potion making. He doesn't have the patients you do, Love. He's quick, eager and risky it seems. It's rather obvious he has an absence of caution, care and precision."

Professor Snape bent his brows together and looked down his shoulder into Jessica's emerald eyes. "And just how might you know so much about _him_?" he asked irritably while making a face that made Jessica think he really did have dirt in his mouth.

"I've read some of his books," Jessica retorted. "Haven't you?"

"Of course I have," Snape hissed, his uncanny words slipping off his tongue reassuringly. "Know your enemies better than your allies," he advised again in his low, velvety voice that was both delight and torment to her ears. "Did your uncle not teach you that?"

"Gilderoy Lockhart is NOT your enemy, Severus!" Jessica assured in the most confident tone she could muster. "Where do you get such an idea?"

"Straight from his published work," Snape said. Jessica watched as his pace quickened and his long strides became even longer. Even as his anger and frustration escalated and his pace became heavier, Snape still moved smoothly and soundlessly while his cloud of black robes billowed dramatically behind him in his wake.

"I began by reading '_Voyages with Vampires_,'" he continued. "A rather catchy title, I suppose. Nevertheless, I felt that it would be in my best interest to continue familiarizing myself with his _accomplishments_ should he and I ever cross paths. Rather ironic now, I say." He cocked an eyebrow and looked shrewdly at Jessica.

Jessica returned his glare with a harsh look of her own. "You're worrying for nothing, Love."

"I am not worried," Snape retorted sharply. "You know damned well that I will not lose any sleep worrying about _that_ bloody imbecile."

"Then stop getting so uptight about meeting him!" Jessica demanded rather sternly. "You've put it off long enough. Now is the time to forget about all the things you've read about him and start paying attention to the real thing. Perhaps then you'll figure out why _he_ got the job, and _you_ didn't."

Snape's heavy footsteps came to a sudden halt, his outstretched hand grasped Jessica's arm tightly and spun her around to face him. Glowering down at her, Snape angrily flickered his gaze back and forth between each of Jessica's emerald eyes and his brows drew together in a menacing scowl. He held Jessica's arms tight in his hands as his black, empty eyes bore into her.

"Don't you dare look at me that way Severus Snape," Jessica said without even flinching under his intensity. With one swift motion she freed herself from his grasp and took one step back. "You _know_ I don't mean that to insult you. The point I'm trying to make is that there is a good reason my uncle chose Gilderoy Lockhart instead of you, and the sooner you find out what that reason is, the better. You'll most likely have a better chance at the job next year," she said more softly.

Snape relaxed the muscles in his face and even let the corner of his mouth turn up into a half smile. He lifted his hand back up to Jessica's arm and affectionately began to rub her where he had grabbed her. "Perhaps I will just have you find out everything for me," he suggested teasingly. "Merlin _knows_ that would be an easy task for you to pull off."

An odd smile appeared on Jessica's face. Her cheeks turned pink and she sighed bashfully. "That it would be," she agreed. As if there were only clouds beneath her feet, Jessica dreamily began walking down the corridor leading to the Entrance Hall, her fingers lazily trailing up along his chest. "It might take a couple of days, but I think I would thoroughly enjoy such a mission. What sort of girl wouldn't jump at the idea of gradually warming up to Gilderoy Lockhart?" Jessica reached her hand up and tickled just beneath his chin with her fingertips. "I could have him surrender to my warm embrace in record time." Jessica then taunted him with the starry twinkle in her eye. "Before you know it, he'll unleash his guard and confess each of his deepest – and perhaps even his most intimate - thoughts, and all without speaking one word. And then-"

"Enough!" Snape bellowed and stopped again. He pulled Jessica's hands away from his face and gave Jessica the sinister look she had already grown quite accustomed to.

"It was your idea!" Jessica reminded.

"You know perfectly well I did not mean it like that!" Snape assured. "I was only-"

"Kidding?" Jessica said first, knowing that Snape would never admit to trying to make a joke. She cocked her left eyebrow and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Was the seemingly humourless Severus Snape trying to poke some fun at me?" Jessica teased as she slowly pushed herself up against him. She ran her fingers along Snape's sides and began to tickle him under his ribs.

Snape grunted in irritation and tried to push Jessica's bothersome hands away. "Stop it," he pleaded softly. Jessica moved her hands further down his body and began poking just above his waist.

"Let me hear you laugh," she said with a smile.

"Absolutely not," Snape hissed. "I do _not_ find this amusing."

"Pretend you do," was Jessica's request. "Come on, just a little giggle."

Snape constantly slapped her hands away from touching him anywhere she knew he was ticklish. "Enough!" he bellowed once again. Snape took a firm grip around each of Jessica's wrists and then strode up to the edge of the corridor and barred her up against its cold, rough wall. He fastened her hands up above her head and bore his dark, hollow eyes into her. "What has gotten into you, Jessica? Why are you behaving like a… _child???_"

Jessica stared back at him for a moment and then lazily let her eyelids fall shut. She moaned in a way that made Snape's entire body shiver with delight and then relaxed her hands until he finally let her go. "And what's wrong with a child's behaviour?" she questioned. "Why should only the children have all the fun with you?"

Snape opened his mouth to speak, but before he could voice a single syllable, Jessica had stretched her neck upward and planted a warm, ardent kiss on his lips. Her boldness took him by surprise, as he was quite prepared to start lashing out at her for asking such ridiculous questions. Appalled at how good her kiss made him feel when all he wanted to do a moment ago was scold her, Snape tried to resist Jessica's affectionate endeavour. His hands pushed back on her shoulders, but his lips refused to pull away from her kiss.

Snape knew Jessica was not ignorant to the fact that he was partial to most of his students, but her mockery was what angered him most of all. Although, as Jessica coaxed him into a deeper kiss, the enthralling feel of her soft, moist lips stroking against his compelled Snape to bend his head down and indulge in the full sensation of her sweet kiss. His hands stopped pushing her away and quickly began to gather her into a tight, passionate embrace.

Jessica closed her eyes and readily opened her mouth, inviting him to a taste of her intimacy. She leaned forward and let her body melt into his as her hands came down and began groping at his chest as if trying to make way through his robes to the bare flesh beneath.

"You _must_ stop doing that," Snape murmured after finally backing away from their kiss. He brushed his hands down along the front of his robes as if to wipe away every trace of Jessica's fervent hold. Jessica watched him pull his cloak around his body and then bend his knees slightly as he gave a subtle tug and the front of his trousers, which felt considerably tighter than they had before Jessica's kiss.

"I stopped doing that for six months," she reminded and tried to ignore him as he regained his composure. "You nearly lost your mind," Jessica continued. She reached up and straightened Snape's white collar before moving on with him through the Entrance Hall.

Although it was a six-month period he would never forget, Snape did not like being reminded of the loneliness and despair he suffered while Jessica lay in a death-like coma for the last half of the previous school year.[2] Jessica could feel Snape's despair accumulating. As much as he hated thinking about the many weeks he spent grumping at her bedside, Snape also needed to remind himself of how lucky he was to have Jessica back. She was his single ray of light shining through a glut of black clouds. He felt that his life was nothing but an empty, desolate existence without her.

Snape looked affectionately at Jessica, studying the tiny gold trimmings she had weaved into her locks of dark hair. The golden flowers matched the golden embroidery in her gown perfectly. As much as he hated seeing her dressed in scarlet and gold, he couldn't keep the flames in his heart from warming his entire body. However, he couldn't bring himself to admit how beautiful she looked this evening.

"Why are you wearing that blasted colour?" he asked.

"What's wrong with wearing scarlet dress robes to dinner tonight?" Jessica asked. "I seem to remember it was Gryffindor who last year won the House Cup."

"My point exactly."

"Oh stop it, Severus. If you're so concerned about representing your own House, then why don't _you_ wear a touch of green instead of that dreadfully depressing colour all the time?"

"You know why not."

Jessica shrewdly raised her eyebrows. "And I also know that Minerva isn't too concerned about wearing her colours either. I already saw her this evening dressed from head to toe in dark green robes."

"Out of habit I suppose," Snape said with a touch of renewed pride in his voice. "It has been a long time since any House but Slytherin has been awarded the House Cup."

"Then perhaps you should have returned her gesture by wearing her colours as long as Gryffindor prevails," Jessica suggested even though she knew such a thing would never go over with Snape.

"I hardly think so," he said. "And _don't_ think that you should have bothered either just to be polite. Your efforts will probably go completely unnoticed."

"I doubt that," Jessica whispered under her breath. "Besides, I'm going to dinner with you as your escort, not as your House mascot," Jessica assured.

"As my escort, don't you think you ought to have complemented me as the Head of Slytherin?"

"Perhaps I would bother to complement your colours if you actually wore something to complement. Honestly Severus, you look absolutely boring."

"And you look like a perfect turncoat, dear," Snape retorted mockingly.

"If my clothes really bother you that much, I have no doubt that you can change their colours in the blink of an eye," Jessica said in a rather injured voice.

"That I could," Snape agreed. He stepped a little closer to her and leaned his head down to her ear as they walked. "Or I could remove them completely," he whispered in a threatening voice so full of sincerity, Jessica could feel his temptation wrap tight around her like a coarse blanket.

"You wouldn't dare," Jessica hissed at him.

Before Snape could say anything back, they stepped into the Entrance Hall where the caretaker, Argus Filch was giving the floor one last cleaning.

"I don't know why I bother," Filch said without looking up at the couple. "It'll only be another hour before those filthy kids arrive, then I'll have to start this cursed job all over again." Jessica concealed a giggle while Snape grumbled in agreement with the caretaker.

Neither of them said anything to each other until Snape reverently opened the doors to the Great Hall for Jessica. "Go on," he said blandly and stepped aside.

With a tiny smile, Jessica nodded graciously and stepped into the Great Hall. Snape swept in behind her and the door closed shut behind them. Their bodies were warmed the moment they stepped inside. The sea of floating candles lit and warmed the Great Hall, and just above them hung the long, scarlet and gold banners marking Gryffindor as last year's winner of the House Cup.

Jessica looked up at the banners and smiled as she pointed up at them. "Next year when we do this, those will be green and silver."

"Really?" Snape said, rather wearily. "Is that what Sybil told you?"

"No."

"Good," he said a bit more readily. "Then perhaps you stand a chance at being right. I will of course be expecting you to dress accordingly for the occasion."

Professor Sybil Trelawney was seated near the end of the staff table right next to the gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid. She very rarely joined the rest of the professors in the Great Hall for meals, but for special occasions, she was sure to be spotted among them.

"Jessica, dear!"

The chatter stopped almost immediately and both Jessica and Snape looked up when they heard the eminent voice of the Headmaster who was rising from his chair in the middle of the table. His hands were raised in front of him and his gleaming smile made Snape feel like his humble entrance wasn't inconspicuous enough to go unnoticed, as he had hoped it would.

"Oh, doesn't she look lovely in those colours," Jessica heard Professor McGonagall whispering to Madam Hooch from behind the table. They were both smiling at Jessica when she turned her head to look at Snape who – judging by the scowl on his face – had obviously overheard McGonagall as well.

"You are both just in time," Dumbledore said as he made his way down from the table. "Jessica, my darling, you look absolutely radiant tonight. A splendid choice of colours I might add." He took both of her hands with his and then leaned forward to place a single kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you, Uncle." Jessica gave the Headmaster a hug and then stepped aside so that he could greet the Potions Master accordingly. "Completely unnoticeably, aren't I?" she whispered disdainfully as she moved back.

Snape barely managed to put a scornful look on his face before the Headmaster's booming voice claimed his attention.

"Severus, welcome," Dumbledore began, "I don't believe I've seen you since before your departure. How did you enjoy the holiday?"

"It was adequate," Snape assured in a hushed tone, "except for the inconvenience of Muggle transportation," he said and tossed a rough look at Jessica, who had insisted they restrict themselves to travelling by ground transportation from city to city.

"Well, you can't have expected to Apparate or fly by broomstick with Jessica, she hasn't learned either method yet," Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

"And she probably never will," Jessica added, looking convincingly at Snape. "Muggle transportation is perfectly adequate, and probably far more enjoyable than soaring hundreds of miles up in the thin, bitter cold air on a tiny stick between my legs."

"The constant bickering was a nuisance as well," Snape muttered under his breath. He slowly crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes.

Like she usually did, Jessica ignored Snape and allowed Dumbledore to usher her over to the end of the table where a tall, blonde man wearing aquamarine dress robes was standing, giving a lively speech to the attentive professors surrounding him.

He stopped in mid-sentence, with his hands in the air and watched as Dumbledore approached with Jessica by his side, and the subdued Potions Master a few steps behind him. Jessica recognized the man immediately when he parted his lips to bare a famous, glimmering, ear-to-ear smile that was accompanied by a tiny chuckle.

"Ah," Lockhart began excitedly and pointed at Jessica. "Don't tell me, Albus. This is the lovely grandniece you've been telling me about, Jessica Van Eden."

"You're absolutely right," Dumbledore confirmed. "Jessica, allow me to introduce you to our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor –"

"Gilderoy Lockhart," he finished for the Headmaster in a gallant voice and outstretched his hand towards Jessica. "Please, call me Gilderoy." He gently picked Jessica's hand up and raised it to his lips. "Enchante, mademoiselle," he said before bowing down to touch her hand with a kiss.

"Enchante," Jessica repeated. "I am delighted to meet you, Gilderoy."

"Please, the pleasure is all mine, I assure you. Your uncle has told me a great deal about you." He chuckled again and then released Jessica's hand. He stood at his full height and puffed his chest out admirably.

"Has he?" Jessica glanced sideways at Dumbledore and smiled, wondering exactly how much he had told Lockhart about her. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his half-moon shaped spectacles and then he subtly backed away and rejoined the professors at the Head Table. "I am in no doubt he's probably led you astray," Jessica continued.

Lockhart flashed another toothy smile and his cheeks seemed to flush. "I truly hope not. In fact, I would indeed be honoured to hear more about you… first hand. Perhaps we could have a quiet dinner in my private chambers some day soon." Lockhart winked his eye and smiled dashingly at her.

"Perhaps," she told him, although Jessica knew Snape would never grant her permission to stand for one moment alone behind closed doors with Gilderoy Lockhart. "I am particularly interested in hearing more about _Year with the Yeti_. Fascinating. Truly fascinating."

His chuckle sounded with an abundance of false modestly. Jessica peeked over her shoulder at Snape and watched him lazily roll his eyes. "It was indeed a interesting year, but not nearly as exciting as I intend to make this year at Hogwarts."

"Do you plan to write about your experience here?" Jessica asked curiously.

"Absolutely, my dear," he assured promptly. "And I also intend to include every detail about the personal relationships that will surely blossom… and I do hope to include many, many details about Hogwarts' most intriguing, lovely young witch. As much as your uncle has told me about you, you still remain a mystery to me. After finally meeting you in person, I wonder, how it is that a charming young lady such as yourself, is still a bachelorette?"

At this, Snape took one step closer to Jessica and crossed his arms irritably. His eyes bore down into Lockhart's, but Lockhart was too preoccupied with Jessica to notice the Potion Master's severe glare. Jessica could feel Snape's fury beginning to overwhelm and knew that it wouldn't be long before he stepped between them.

"Well Professor Lockhart-"

"Gilderoy, please," Lockhart insisted.

"Gilderoy," Jessica said and forced a pleasant smile onto her face as she corrected herself. "As I was going to say – if my uncle truly _did_ share very much about me, you would not be wondering such a thing, I am sure."

"Nonsense!" Lockhart tossed his head back and laughed. "What sort of wizard in his right mind wouldn't fancy having a lovely bride like you?"

Snape stepped up so close to Jessica, she could feel the warmth of his breath wafting on the back of her neck as his fuming temper prepared to erupt. "Perhaps there is no such wizard who dares to accept a _particularly_ notorious, malevolent wizard as a father-in-law," he said very quietly.

Jessica's head cocked around so quickly she felt as if she'd pinched a nerve somewhere in the back of her neck. Her eyes narrowed into a mean scowl as she watched Snape step up beside her and gaze warningly at the new professor.

Lockhart's eyes widened in a baffled sort of way and his bottom lip began to quiver as he tried to find the words to say. "I, uh, I b- b- beg your p- pardon."

While rubbing the back of her neck, Jessica saw Snape's chest rise as he took a long, deep breath. "It seems to me that you intend to write a book about her," he said. "If that is the case, you may want to look into her family tree before depicting her as the cherub of the wizarding world. After all, your attention to detail is quite remarkable. It would be a pity – and not to mention an embarrassment – to exclude such a vital portion of information."

"Severus, stop it!" Jessica whispered his way.

Ignoring Jessica, Snape brushed his shoulder against her and took one step in front of her to face his adversary and mustered a deep, penetrating look, scrutinizing Lockhart's every move. "Perhaps you should start by looking into the first three years of Miss Van Eden's life. _That_, I can honestly say, would be shocking news, surely an impressive bestseller."

Lockhart looked blankly at Snape for a moment, and just when Jessica thought he was going to turn as white as a ghost and keel over backwards, Lockhart's lips sprung into a smile and he pointed excitedly at Snape.

"Ah-ha!" he began. "Very good, mate. Very good indeed!" He stretched his arm out towards the Potions Master. "Gilderoy Lockhart," he introduced enthusiastically. "It must be an honour to meet me face to face."

A silence followed Lockhart's introduction. Jessica looked up angrily at Snape and saw his lip curling slightly. "This is our Potions Master, Severus Snape," Jessica announced once she was sure Snape had no intention to introduce himself. "He _has_ been anxious to meet you, Gilderoy."

Snape released a heavy breath. "Anxious, indeed." He then reached his hand out and shook with Lockhart.

"Ooh, that's quite a grip," Lockhart said. He pulled his hand away rather quickly and Jessica looked down at Snape's white knuckles. "What a sport! I like that!" Lockhart recovered enthusiastically; although Jessica could see him tenderly rubbing the hand Snape had shook. "Wow, what a year this is going to be! You're quite an adventurer yourself, aren't you, Severus? You'll have to tell me all about yourself one of these days. I have met very few men in my travels like you."

Snape's left eyebrow curved slightly. "I somehow doubt that." The cruelty in his voice was brutally evident now, yet Lockhart didn't seem to realize that he was the target of Snape's bitter behaviour. Jessica could feel Snape's loathing for the new professor escalate with every passing moment and knew that if she didn't try to end the conversation soon, the grudge would only intensify.

"Well Gilderoy, I do hope that you'll enjoy it here at Hogwarts," Jessica said sincerely. "You certainly deserve it."

As she could have predicted – and had been counting on - Jessica's last comment earned her a particularly snide look from Snape, which she ignored. After the audacity Snape had to start talking about her like that, Jessica intended to ignore him throughout the duration of the evening. And, to ensure that it left a scar in his memory, Jessica had it in mind to devote her attention to someone who wouldn't try to demean her heritage.

"Why thank you my dear," Lockhart said full-heartedly. "And I do hope that you and I will have plenty of time to meet again. I do intend to write a book all about my experience teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts." He leaned a little bit closer to her and whispered into her ear, "I certainly look forward to dedicating an entire chapter to you, my lady. I hope that later this week you will stop by my chambers to arrange an interview."

"We'll see." Jessica smiled again and allowed for Lockhart to kiss her hand one more time. His lips were soft and warm and felt exceptionally gentle against her skin.

Lockhart winked as he backed away from her and then whipped his wand out from his aquamarine robes and muttered a quick incantation before a single red rose appeared in his hand. Lockhart bowed as he held it out for Jessica to take.

"Goodness," Jessica whispered as she hesitantly stretched her hand out, "it's beautiful, Gilderoy."

"But not nearly as beautiful as you are," Lockhart said in his most charming voice.

"What a lovely shade," Snape hissed derisively. "It matches your gown perfectly, and it is just as appropriate I might add."

Having missed their previous quarrel over Jessica's attire, Lockhart failed to hear the intended insult in Snape's voice. He just stood smiling, bearing his bright white teeth until Snape could no longer bear his company.

"Come along Miss Van Eden," Snape said and began leading Jessica away. "I will gladly help you find a place to put that."

  


* * *

[1] For details pertaining to Jessica's conception, see my fanfic titled 'Journey to Passion' chapter 6 and 17. To learn all about Jessica, just read the whole bloody thing. *wink*

[2] Jessica had been cursed in Chapter 16 in JtP.


	2. An Unusual Arrival

Chapter Two – An Unusual Arrival

Snape wrapped his hand around Jessica's upper arm, pinching her slightly along a sensitive nerve, and callously began leading her out of the Great Hall. His long, angry strides were twice as long as Jessica's tiny steps and his pull practically had her tripping a few times down the way.

"Severus, stop it!" Jessica whispered angrily and tried to pull her arm out of his grasp. "Severus, people are watching us. You're embarrassing both of us!"

His reply was a mere grumble. Jessica could feel his temper still rising and knew it best to try and not arouse his anger any further. She'd known she was taking a big risk by letting Lockhart butter up to her like he did, and the result of Snape's postponed resentment was exactly what she expected. Although, she would have preferred that he wait until they were clear of the others before creating a relentless scene.

The doors of the Great Hall swung open and slammed against the wall so hard that Jessica saw a cloud of dust and cracked paint fall from the ceiling. Too embarrassed to look back and see if any of the other professors had witnessed Snape's horrible outrage, Jessica kept her head tucked against Snape's chest and allowed him to stride angrily out of the castle and into the black of the evening.

A long, white hand snaked out from his robes and whisked the red rose right out of Jessica's fingers and threw it heedlessly to the ground. A deadening crush sounded as Snape's heel came down on the blossom, leaving nothing behind but the stem and the spoiled remnants of bleeding red pedals.

When they'd reached a grass clearing he stopped and Jessica dared to look up into his eyes. She saw his pale, sallow skin glowing in the dark of the night and the moonlight beaming brightly in the black ink pools of his eyes. A touch of color decorated his cheeks emphasising the fury he was trying to contain. And behind pale, pursed lips his teeth were clenched tightly, temporarily postponing his shouts of anger.

Jessica tried closing her mind to his aggravation. His wicked temper had a way of inducing the worst sort of headaches imaginable.[1] Even as she struggled to keep his thoughts from penetrating her mind, she could still hear bits of him struggling to put the right words together.

As far back as she could remember this was the first time she had truly been frightened of him. She gradually pulled away from him, realizing that his grip around her arm had loosened. She watched his glazed eyes carefully as he stared into infinity and then began to wonder if he was even aware of her anymore, or if he was just preparing himself to detonate into one of the apoplectic fits she had so far only heard about from the odd student in the Hospital Wing.

Jessica waited another moment before hesitantly raising herself to her full height. "I'm sorry," she whimpered desperately.

At the sound of her timid voice, Snape's violently dilated black eyes abruptly pointed down at her showing no indication that he was about to forgive her for coaxing Lockhart into such flattery, in Snape's presence nonetheless.

"Your apology is quite worthless at this time," Snape hissed warningly. "If you intend to see through to his private rendezvous I will not stop you. However, upon your decision to see him, our association will cease permanently."

He was as every bit serious as he was livid with flaming wrath. Jessica knew that if he'd been able to sense her thoughts back in the castle as easily as she could sense his, Snape would know that Jessica did not intend to turn her association with Lockhart into anything intimate or personal, but rather keep her meetings with him entirely professional.

"Severus, I only wanted to speak with him. Every witch across the country dreams of having an opportunity to ask Gilderoy Lockhart what it's like to be a hero. You know that. Call it a case of _hero worship_."

"He is _not_ a hero," Snape assured. His arms were crossed in front of him and his robes were blowing in the gentle breeze.

"I can hardly expect you to think so," she said sincerely. She dared to take another step closer to him. His temper was dwindling slowly but was still well within the boundaries of danger. "But if my seeing him is going to trouble you this much, then I won't see him at all," Jessica finally said, even though she knew it would be hard to resist an opportunity to hear all about Lockhart's intriguing accomplishments first hand. 

"And just what do you suppose it is that troubles me about that man?" Snape asked mordantly. Jessica could see a vein throbbing uncontrollably just above his eye and knew that this was going to be the one time she had been gone completely out of line in wanting to provoke the Potions Master into jealousy.

Jessica's mouth felt as dry as if she'd been stuffed with cotton. Her tears were on the brink of trickling down her cheeks and her throat felt especially tight, as if an invisible pair of hands was trying desperately to strangle her. "I'm sorry, Severus," she said again. "I know he rubs you the wrong way. I didn't take that into consideration when I opted to accept his invitation."

Jessica tried hard not to cry, knowing that Snape saw enough tears in his classes and would take no pity. In fact, he saw tears as a weakness, a plea for mercy and certainly no reason to lighten up. As much as he cared for her, Jessica's tears would not persuade him.

"Please, Severus," Jessica begged in a soft voice as she hesitantly placed her hand on the back of his shoulder and began to caress him gently. When he didn't flinch or fidget, Jessica took it upon herself to take up residence in his embrace and pressed herself against him. She put her head down on his chest and listened to the rhythm of his heartbeat while her cheek nestled against the soft material of his dress robes. Jessica's arms chained around his slender figure and her fingers joined together at the small of his back.

While she stood rocking them both gently back and forth, she heard him release an agitated sigh before resolving to put his arms around her. He merely placed his arms over her shoulders for a moment before applying any real hold.

Jessica smiled and closed her eyes when she felt his strong arms finally enfolding her and his lips pressing down on the top of her head. She heard him kiss her and then felt the warmth of his breath in her hair.

"Thank you," she whispered into his robes.

Jessica didn't know how long she had just stood there with Snape's arms around her. He felt warm and loving once again. His wrath finally subsided and his thoughts of Lockhart were put aside. Jessica leisurely listened to his thoughts and was happy to hear that they were passionately devoted to her.

With her eyes closed and the cool breeze blowing gently across her face, Jessica felt so relaxed that she thought she'd collapse to the ground and fall asleep if Snape hadn't had his arms wrapped so securely around her. She was enjoying the feeling of having her face buried in his warm, black robes and had just begun massaging his back until a strange muffled noise attracted her attention.

Something that sounded very faint, but most unusual drew her attention to the sky above the lake. Snape had heard it too and turned his head around to see what it was. They didn't see anything quite extraordinary until a dim pair of lights started to emerge from around the other side of the castle.

"What the devil?" Snape whispered and watched as the pair of lights drew closer and closer until he could make out the shape of what was unmistakably a Muggle vehicle.

The muffle grew louder and the car came closer to the ground swerving and tipping from side to side as if out of control. Snape took Jessica around the waist and pulled her back as if clearing her from the vehicle's potential landing area.

Just when Snape thought the car was going to come crashing down right in front of them, it made a violent swerve and plummeted right into the heart of the Whomping Willow. There was a crunch as the car impacted the tree and a shower of broken twigs and branches fell to the ground beneath.

Jessica could feel Snape's wrath renewing itself as the long, thick branches of the Whomping Willow came down on the intruding car, trying to destroy the vehicle as it concurrently caused itself considerable damage.

They both watched helplessly until the car finally managed to free itself from the tangle of enraged branches and steered away to a safe distance. Snape watched carefully as the car came to a full stop and the doors opened.

Two small bodies were ejected from each side of the front seat and Jessica's head began to throb and ache once Snape recognized the two young students scampering around to collect their belongings that had been spit out of the trunk.

"Potter!" he muttered through clenched teeth. His head turned swiftly to Jessica as he stepped between her and the scene of the boys. "Return to the castle," he ordered. "I will deal with this."

In one swift motion, Snape hurled himself around and soundlessly stormed off towards Harry and Ron. His jet-black robes made him look invisible in the dark of the night and Jessica knew that the boys were not going to like him sneaking up on them like that.

By the time Snape approached them, they had their faces pressed up to the window peered down into the Great Hall watching the Sorting Ceremony.

"Hang on…" Snape heard Harry mutter to Ron. "There's an empty chair at the staff table… Where's Snape?"

At the sound of his name, Snape came to a silent halt and crossed his arms over his chest as he peered angrily down at the two boys.

"Maybe he's ill!" Ron said hopefully.

"Hmpf," Snape grumbled to himself, quietly enough so that Harry and Ron couldn't have heard him.

"Maybe he's _left_," said Harry, "because he missed out on the Defence Against the Dark Arts _again_!"

"Or he might have been sacked!" said Ron enthusiastically. "I mean, everyone hates him –"

"Or maybe," Snape began in a cold, cruel voice right behind them, "he's waiting to hear why you two didn't arrive on the school train."

The trepidation Snape saw in Harry and Ron's eyes when then quickly spun around to face him put a particularly gleeful smile on his face. He marvelled at the idea of taking credit for their expulsion and dared not waste any time putting his idea to work.

"Follow me."

*            *            *

After the Sorting Ceremony Jessica watched as both Professor McGonagall and her Great Uncle excused themselves from the Head Table without touching the food on their plates. She was certain that they were going to deal with the matter pertaining to Snape and the two boys who still hadn't made an appearance in the Great Hall. Jessica watched as the pair of professors left and wondered if she should get up and tag along to Snape's office.

_No_, she thought right away, _I'll sit right here and wait for him_. Jessica knew that Snape would not be happy to have her interfere with something serious enough to bring both the Headmaster and the Head of Gryffindor House away from the Welcoming Feast.

Jessica sat next to Snape's empty chair and solemnly began eating, occasionally peering over at his empty chair, wishing that he'd come along and fill it. She didn't know the professor on her right, but was certain that the tall, medieval-looking witch was far more interested in continuing her conversation with Lockhart that she was paying Jessica any attention.

Deciding that her vegetables tasted a little bland, Jessica looked down the table for the salt and saw it sitting right in front of Lockhart. She peered down the table and hoped that he'd see her eyeing the salt and would just pass it to her so that there'd be no need for her to interrupt his buoyant conversation.

Between mouthfuls, Lockhart was ranting to the tall witch about his duel with a pair of wild dragons in Romania and kept looking past the witch to Jessica, flashing her a smile each chance he got. Jessica caught his eye a few times and managed a weak smile each time before the tall witch would shift her body and block Lockhart from her view. 

Although he couldn't quite tell that it was only the salt she was after, Lockhart seemed particularly eager to brush the tall witch off so that he could start talking over her shoulder to Jessica instead. He was repeatedly distracted by another one of the witch's questions each time he opened his mouth to acknowledge Jessica.

After a while, Jessica decided that she'd do without the salt, afraid that Snape would walk in behind her just in time to see him affectionately touching her hand as he passed her the shaker. Another jealous outburst about Lockhart in front of all the professors and students was the last thing Jessica needed to start off a new school year.

Needless to say, Snape didn't return to the Great Hall before Jessica managed to clean her plate. She took one last sip of pumpkin juice before silently excusing herself from the table and disappearing through the back exit without even looking Lockhart's way. In the corner of her eye, she saw his hand reach out in her direction, motioning for her to wait a moment so that he could clear his mouth and speak to her.

Lockhart hurried to swallow his food, but by the time he called her name, Jessica was gone. She hurried up the stairs to her quarters hoping that Snape would be there. As she neared her door Jessica could sense no one more than the tiny house elf that was probably just inside cleaning. By the time she slipped into her room, the house elf disappeared leaving no trace of having been inside her quarters except for the brilliant cleanliness.

Jessica stripped off her scarlet talma, leaving her in the long-sleeved gown that fell all the way to her ankles and highlighted the feminine curves of her body. It was soft and elegant and fit her shape almost like a second skin. The décolletage displayed tight, appealing line of clevage that Jessica knew would capture Snape's attention the moment he arrived.

She sat down on her couch and picked up the piece of parchment she'd been using to write a letter to a friend she'd gone to med school with in London. Jessica picked her feet up and tucked them under the cushion of the couch and wrote with the parchment propped on her thighs. She'd only managed a couple of sentences before she began to feel a warm tickle start in the pit of her stomach and spread quickly throughout her body.

Jessica smiled as the door opened and in walked the Potions Master, who was emitting just as many angry vibes now as he was when he'd been dragging Jessica out from the Great Hall. He went straight over to the window and furiously conjured himself up a glass of Firewhiskey.

Jessica put her parchment back on the table and stood to meet him. "Severus," Jessica said, sounding concerned. She stepped in front of him and took the folds on each side of his robes in her hands. "Where have you been?"

Even as he tried to avoid her curious, green eyes as he swallowed a mouthful of Firewhiskey, Snape's eyes wandered helplessly to Jessica's décolletage. She pressed her fingers into his chest, massaging him as he let the alcohol give him a false sense of release from his wrath.

"The Great Hall," Snape said quietly after another large gulp. "Your uncle was adamant that I make an appearance at dinner and have a helping of the damned custard."

Jessica buried her face in his robes to conceal her smile. "Perhaps I should have waited there a little bit longer. I probably just missed you."

Snape groaned and finished the last of his Firewhiskey before tossing his empty glass out the open window and then blasting it into oblivion with the wave of his wand. He turned around and began to pace angrily towards the door. "I am going back to my quarters," he said. "I will see you tomorrow." His hand reached for the door, but Jessica held him back by his arm.

"No Severus, please," she cried. "Don't leave yet. Tell me what happened with that car in the tree. What did Minerva do with the boys?"

Snape spun around angrily and crossed his arms tight across his chest. "Not a damned thing!" he spat. He strode across the room again and stood at the foot of her four-poster. He slowly tapped the toe of his boot against the floor and released a deep breath of air.

Jessica followed him and crawled up onto her bed. She reached out for him and pulled him back until he was sitting down in front of her. "Relax, Severus." She pulled her body tight against his with her knees spread on either side of him, preparing to massage his back and shoulders. "Take this off, will you?" she asked and gave a tug at his cloak.

Snape hesitated at first but then grudgingly began to pull his arms out. "This will not help," he assured.

Jessica took his black cloak from him and threw it neatly onto the bed. "No, it won't change what happened tonight, but it'll certainly ease your tension." She reached around to his front and unfastened the top button of his most formal frockcoat. "This too," she said. "A massage won't do you much good if you can't even feel it."

Snape grumbled as he reluctantly started unbuttoning where Jessica had left off. "At this rate, I hardly expect you will be able to settle any tension at all."

"Don't underestimate me, Severus Snape," Jessica cautioned. "I didn't spend two years studying massage therapy for nothing you know."

As Snape worked down the assembly of buttons, Jessica combed her fingertips through his black mane, pulling his shoulder-length hair into a ponytail in her hand. She repeated this action until Snape spread his open frockcoat over his shoulders and pulled it down his arms.

He was left wearing a thin, white shirt with a high collar that Jessica could work through quite easily. "Why don't you take this off, too?" she suggested. "It'll feel a lot better," she said in a sensual voice.

"Don't push your luck, young lady," Snape warned.

Jessica chuckled softly and then began to soothingly press her fingers into the back of his neck. She rubbed little circles into his skin as the irregularities of his tense muscles prod out beneath her fingers. "My, my," she began. "Things didn't go your way at all, did they?"

With his arms crossed in front of him, Snape curled his lip and growled stubbornly. "No," he said quietly. "A detention and a letter home. That will mean absolutely nothing in one week's time. Those boys will forget what they have done today and the Muggles who spotted them will remember for a lifetime what they saw soaring through London's skies today. It is absolutely ridiculous! If they had only been mine to punish…"

Jessica moved her hands across his neck and began rubbing along his shoulder blades. "If the decision to punish them had been left to you, what would you have done, Love?"

Snape took a deep breath. "If they had been my students, I would have made sure that they took their last trip on the Hogwarts Express – _back_ to London! There is no place at this school for students with the audacity to stage foolish, senseless stunts like that."

Jessica rubbed a particularly tense knot just below his right shoulder blade and Snape flinched. "I'm not so sure you mean that Severus," Jessica said as she rubbed circles into his knots.

"What are you talking about?" Snape spat angrily.

"If it had been a pair of Slytherin students, or any students other than Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, would you have expelled them, or do just as Minerva did and simply write their families and give them detention?"

"It would make no difference," he assured, his words dripping with venom. "Gryffindor or Slytherin, those two boys threatened to expose our world. In fact, I would have been doubly humiliated and disgusted if it had been a pair of my students. I expect more from my own House, and they know it."

Jessica's hands moved further down his spine and her fingers thrust up and down along both sides of his backbone. Snape closed his eyes and took, a long, deep breath of air that sounded to Jessica like he was worshiping her for the expert massage. "I'm curious about something, Severus," she said as her fingers pressed even deeper into his back. "Would you dislike Harry Potter any more or less should he have been sorted into Slytherin last year?"

His eyes opened abruptly. The quilt beneath his hands slowly crumpled in his fists as he tightened his grip. Jessica peacefully continued to massage his aching muscles as he mused over her question. He groaned as she unexpectedly came across an especially sore spot in his lower vertebrae.

"Sorry," she apologized. "Perhaps you should lie down on your stomach."

"No," he quickly objected, although he couldn't deny that his body was aching for more of Jessica's warm, soothing touch. He knew she must have sensed how badly he was craving a more sensual massage because a moment later Jessica was pulling him back onto the bed and lying him down on his back.

She smiled deviously at him and slowly untucked his shirt from his trousers. Snape made a motion to stop her, but Jessica slapped his hands away and began pulling the buttons loose. "Trust me," she said, "you're going to enjoy this massage far more than any other I've given you."

"What makes you so sure of that?" Snape inquired bitterly.

"The fact that this time you _need_ a massage to ease your tension rather than to simply arouse you," she answered knowledgeably as she popped the last button out of place and spread his shirt apart to expose his pale chest. "Although, I do hope I'll be able to do both." Jessica smiled again and was happy to see a hint of a smile in return.

Snape helped Jessica rid him of his shirt and folded it in half before placing it atop his frockcoat and cloak. Although Snape was a slender and lean man, there was a clear definition of brawny pectoral muscles that fit perfectly in the palms of Jessica's hands. His torso was gently dusted with thin, black curls and tickled Jessica's cheeks as she dotted his chest with a series of tiny kisses.

Snape laced his hands through Jessica's hair as her head moved across his chest while she kissed him. Jessica sat up slowly and arrowed her finger down along the thin trail of black hair leading from his naval into the concealment of his trousers. She tucked her finger inside his pants and pulled gently.

"Have you changed your mind about letting me give you a full body massage?" Jessica asked, remembering a particularly avid night in Athens when she was massaging his chest and had offered to massage the rest of him.

Snape put his hands under his head and looked doubtfully at Jessica. "I said I will let you know when I change my mind," he reminded, and just like in Athens, Snape took Jessica's hand away from his trousers, silently declaring that they were not going to come off tonight.

"All right," Jessica whispered disappointedly. "Turn around on your stomach. I'll get my ointment."

The bed mattress sprung gently as Jessica pushed herself off and went into her bathroom to retrieve the bottle of massage oil she had bought in London. While she was gone, Snape rolled over onto his stomach and tucked his hands under his head. He turned his head to the side and closed his eyes as Jessica returned.

She crawled back up on top of him and straddled him at his waist, giving her just enough room to comfortably reach his back. Pockets of air escaped the plastic bottle as Jessica squeezed some of the clear ointment onto her fingers and then lathered it between her palms until it was warm and tingly. She had just begun pressing tenderly into Snape's back when she asked him again about Harry Potter being a Slytherin.

"Look Jessica, I do not wish to discuss Potter with you right now," Snape declared as the discussion of Harry Potter threatened to spoil the erotic sensation of the massage oil and Jessica's expert massage soothing his skin.

"I'm sorry," Jessica apologized and dipped her head down to touch a kiss to the nape of his neck. "What would you like to talk about?" she questioned.

"I would much rather talk about you," he answered. "Perhaps you can tell me what might interest you in learning to ride a broomstick, or using the Floo Network."

"I've already told you, I have no interest in the magical means of transportation," Jessica reminded. "I don't intend to learn any magic at all."

"Well sooner or later you are going to have to learn," Snape ensured. "Unless you plan on living the rest of your life like a Squib."

"I don't quite fancy being called a Squib, but if that's how you see it, then I suppose I'll have to get used to it." Jessica squeezed another half ounce of massage oil onto her hands and spread it evenly across Snape's lower back.

"Don't be ridiculous, Jessica. It will be for your own good, I can train you up myself. All it will take is time and practice."

"Severus," Jessica held her hands still. "I received my Hogwarts letter when I was eleven years old, just like everyone else. I told my mother I didn't want to go, and both she and Uncle Albus understood why. How come you can't get it through your head? I've told you countless times that I don't want to learn any magic. I don't belong in the magical world!"

Snape turned around, consequently rolling Jessica off of his body. In turn, he pushed Jessica onto her back and crowned her body with his own. He took her head in his hands and stared deep into her emerald eyes. "You belong in my world," he whispered in his dark, velvet voice. "I am doing everything I can to make you feel safe and welcome in this life, but if that isn't good enough you can go back to London and pick up right where you left off. There are probably plenty of Muggle men out there who would love to have you tear their pants and stitch them up with a needle and thread."

"That's not what I meant," Jessica said, "and you know it." She could feel Snape absentmindedly rubbing his thumb along the crest of her ear. "I've told you why I don't want to learn magic and I thought you understood. You of all people should know that each of my father's threats should be taken seriously. If he ever comes back and manages to get his hands on me, he'll use each of my abilities against all wizard-kind. The more powerful I become, the more powerful he will become."

Snape looked to become aware that he was soothing his thumb across her skin. He stopped for a moment and then resumed his soothing motion, brushing each of his fingers up and down along her neck. "I can show you how to protect yourself," he said in a hushed voice. "It may be years before the Dark Lord shows himself again. By then you may be powerful enough to rival him. After all, he had it in his mind to give you enough power to turn you against the entire Ministry of Magic advertently causing its downfall."

"He probably also had it in mind that he'd need a way to destroy me if I turned against him," Jessica contradicted. "The blood of the very wizard my father fears most of all also runs in my veins. He had to have known that I might turn out more like a Dumbledore than a long line of Slytherins."

If Jessica hadn't had such a close, clear look at Snape's eyes, she would have failed to notice his black pupils dilating as much as they did within the camouflage of his black eyes.

"Don't look at me like you don't know what I'm talking about," Jessica demanded. "I know you already knew that your precious Salazar Slytherin is an ancestor of mine. I thought perhaps you would even go as far as to enlighten Mr. Lockhart earlier this evening."

Snape made a grunting noise that sounded a bit like a muffled chuckle. "I knew," he confirmed. "Although I did not believe you were so familiar with your paternal heritage. You only confirmed the suspicion that the Dark Lord was your father a few months ago."

"I had a long talk with my uncle before the summer," Jessica said. "Everything he told me made me even happier that I decided against coming to Hogwarts as a child. One of the reasons I didn't want to go is because I was afraid of being sorted into Slytherin."

"And what is it about us Slytherins that you find so appalling?" Snape asked, half seriously and half teasingly. "Your mother was a Slytherin."

"Slytherin housed my father and each of his followers," she reminded him in her most serious tone. "Now, knowing that Slytherin himself is a part of me, I'm certain I would have been condemned to his House and subject to all his darkness. I feared that the hope I have in my maternal heritage would be drained by the time I finished school and I would be nothing but a fully trained witch ready to join my father's legion. All it would have taken was another seven years of exposure to his reign and my powers would have matured enough for him to take on the Ministry."

Snape nodded in understanding. "So what you're saying," he began as he rubbed his thumbs along her chin and jawbone, "is that I could have met you fourteen years ago?"

Jessica was surprised to see a smile spread across his pallid lips. "I suppose," she answered softly and reached up to stroke a strand of black hair behind his ear. "But where would we have met? You'd just finished your last year at Hogwarts and you weren't yet a teacher."

"Fourteen years ago I was heavily involved with the Dark Lord. I started teaching the year after he disappeared," Snape told her.

"That would have been my fifth year," Jessica said as she brought her legs up on either side of him and smiled deviously again. "So we certainly would have met at least ten years earlier. But I don't suppose we would have done this back then." She giggled softly before capturing his lips with a kiss.

"Absolutely not," he declared. "There is no magic powerful enough to persuade these hands to touch a student. As beautiful and desirable as you may have been as a teenager, you would not have appealed to me as you do now."

Jessica's eyes closed and her thighs pressed hard against him. She wrapped her arms around Snape's neck and coaxed him into a deeper kiss until he pulled away. He tried to back out of her embrace but Jessica kept him held firmly in place. Deciding to surrender to her kiss, Snape settled his body against hers and let his hands roam her feminine curves.

Jessica moaned softly into his mouth as his nimble fingers found way to her ample breasts and began to press soothingly into the firm mounds as he kissed her. He caressed her until he could see her rigid buds jutting out against the thin material of her gold negligee.

Feeling his own arousal beginning to press against his pants and into Jessica's thigh, Snape decided that he'd better stop now before his manly urges took control of the rapidly heating affair.

"I must be going back to the dungeons now," he told her.

Jessica groaned in protest as he sat up and got off the bed. "Won't you stay here tonight?" she asked.

Snape picked up his shirt and quickly put it on before answering to Jessica's question. "I have a big day tomorrow, as you know. I need a quiet sleep." He slid his arms through the sleeves of his frockcoat and fastened it up before wrapping his cloak around him as well.

"You and I both know you sleep like a baby when we're together," Jessica said with a smile.

"Don't argue with me Jessica," he said, although he could feel his body aching to be with her all night long. "I will see you for lunch tomorrow. Good night."

Snape didn't see the frown on her face as he turned and walked out the door. Jessica lay on the bed watching the door as if expecting him to walk back through to tell her he had just been joking. But the door remained closed and she could feel his presence slowly fading, and then, he was gone.

"Good night," Jessica said to her empty bedroom before turning onto her side, disgruntled that this was going to be the first night in weeks that she slept alone.

  


* * *

[1] Being an empath and a telepath, Jessica gets migraine headaches when others around her get extremely livid – Snape in particular because she is more susceptible to his emotions than to others.


	3. Nimbus 2001

Chapter Three – Nimbus 2001

With most of the students carrying the collection of Lockhart's schoolbooks and recent autobiography all over the castle, September seemed to drag on forever as far as Snape was concerned. It took less than a week of school before he banned Defence Against the Dark Arts books from entering Potions class. Before he struck his venomous scowl in the direction of every pair of disappointed eyes, his declaration had aroused moans and groans from the better half of the classes – particularly the female halves. He'd even threatened to give a sixth year Slytherin detention for reading _Magical Me_ as he walked down the dungeon corridor. However, if he'd done that it would have cut into the lad's Quidditch practice.

It was October now. The first Quidditch match of the season was only a few weeks away and Snape was determined to see that his House repossess the Quidditch Cup this year. The Slytherin team still needed a Seeker, but the Quidditch tryouts were coming up soon enough.

Since Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts, he'd not only managed to snare the House Cup from Slytherin, but the valued Quidditch Cup as well, adding to Snape bitter loathing. This year, the Slytherin team not only needed a Seeker to replace last years' graduate, but something else to challenge the Gryffindor team.

One evening while hard at work grading first year assignments, the answer to Snape's dilemma walked right into his office. Snape looked up when he heard the familiar rhythm of a _clink_ following a pair of footsteps. The twisted expression on Snape's lips bared more resemblance to a snarl than it did a smile. Nonetheless, Lucius Malfoy knew all too well that he was one of the few people within a hundred kilometres of Hogwarts whose visit was appreciated by the Potions Master.

Snape stood up from his desk and rounded his way towards his visitor. "Lucius," he greeted and offered his hand.

"Good to see you, Severus." Lucius shook Snape's hand and nodded respectfully. "How do I find you this evening?"

Snape crossed his arms in front of him and exhaled deeply through his nose in an aggravated manner. "Mediocre," he decided. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Lucius put his cane in front of him and held his arms out straight, crowning his black-gloved hands on top of the snakehead. "Need there be a reason?" Lucius asked before a thin smile played on his lips.  He pressed his shoulders back and lifted his chin in a dignified manner.

Snape tilted his head back and smiled crookedly. "Of course not," he said, although he was aware that Lucius already knew he was welcome to the dungeons of Slytherin at any time.

"Very good, my friend." Lucius stepped further into the office and sat down in one of the large, black leather chairs neighbouring the empty fireplace. Snape took his seat behind the desk and leaned back into his chair. "I must say, Severus, I do wish I could come by more often to meet with you and your lovely lady friend, but frankly it is a spot of business that brought me here today."

Snape nodded and intertwined his fingers in his lap. He stretched his legs out to the side and crossed his ankles. "And what sort of business might that be?" Snape inquired.

Lucius seemed to copy Snape's manoeuvre and sat just as the Potions Master did with the exception of a slouched posture. He wiggled his finger under his nose and then returned his hands to his lap. "As you very well know, Draco is an extraordinary flier and he tells me that Quidditch tryouts are fast approaching. I believe he will offer the Slytherin team a rather remarkable advantage, don't you say?"

Snape stared down at the pile of unfinished marking as he considered Draco becoming a part of the Slytherin Quidditch team. He cocked an eyebrow when he came to a decision. "There is an opening as Seeker," he announced. "I do hope that Draco will attend the tryouts.  He may just be Potter's perfect rival."

Lucius nodded affirmatively. "That he may." Lucius tapped his gloved finger against his chin in wonder as he gazed into the empty fireplace. "And what broomstick do you suppose he will be flying should he become the Slytherin Seeker? Not one of those ghastly old Cleansweeps, I hope." Lucius curled his top lip in disgust at the thought of his son mounting one of those hideous school broomsticks.

"It is not within the school's budget to supply the Quidditch teams with any of the newer models. However, you are more than welcome to supply your son with the broomstick of his choice should he make the team."

"I see," Lucius said, cunningly. "Tell me Severus, how many students plan to try for the position this year?" Lucius raised each of his eyebrows as he patiently waited for an answer.

Snape considered each of the possibilities. He hadn't heard many of his students talking about the tryouts, but a number of them certainly possessed the skill and aspiration to become a part of the team. "I shall guess between three and five, not including Draco."

Lucius tapped his finger against his chin again and nodded. "Hmm, very well then." He stood up and circled around to the back of his chair. "I'll have you know, that should my son make the team, I will surely supply him with the latest broomstick – The Nimbus 2001." Lucius casually walked around the office, merely inspecting some of the jarred goods lining the walls of Snape's dark office. "Although, I suppose a brand new broomstick might evoke jealousy amongst the other players." He leaned closer to inspect a gruesome collection of black beetles suspended in an inky blue liquid. "It would be a pity to see Draco being cast aside simply because he will be able to outmanoeuvre his teammates during each game and practice. Not to mention he will be the only true match for Potter's Nimbus 2000."

A devious smile spread across Snape's lips as he realized the direction Lucius was taking this conversation. "I do suppose then, that it will be best for the team if Draco uses the same broomstick as the rest of the Slytherin players."

"Indeed," Lucius said, turning his body towards Snape's. "Why only grant the Slytherins with one Nimbus 2001 when they could easily be granted seven?" A scheming smile slowly crept onto his face. Lucius began to chuckle with laughter and Snape was soon to join him.

"An excellent plan indeed, Lucius," Snape said. "Perhaps I will let our young Marcus Flint in on your offer before he decides upon a Seeker." He stood and offered his hand once again to the tall, blonde wizard. "I am sure Flint will see fit to grant Draco the position."

With a tight grip, Lucius shook Snape's hand and nodded in agreement to his proposal. "Very well then, I believe I have some shopping to do. I'll see you again at the tryouts."

"Indeed," Snape agreed and began to walk Lucius to the office door.

Just as the office door clicked open, Snape heard another familiar rhythm of footsteps making way towards his office. He opened the door all the way in time to let Jessica in.

She saw Snape first and smiled at him, but once she saw Lucius standing right behind him her smile quickly disappeared and she stopped short of entering the office. Her gaze flickered back and forth between the wizards both clad in layers of black until one of them spoke.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Van Eden," Lucius observed and stepped out into the corridor. "How delightful it is to see you again." Although his words sounded genuine, Jessica could sense a trace of apprehension due completely to the memory of their last encounter when she had nearly poisoned him to death in Diagon Alley.

Jessica took a slow step backwards and eyed Snape as if expecting him to do something to rid his office of this man. "Aren't you going to greet Mr. Malfoy, Jessica?" Snape questioned and slanted his head to look sternly at her.

She stared back at him, dismayed that he expected her to conduct herself in a courteous manner after everything Lucius said and done to her last December. But even as she questioned his reason, he looked right at her and as if he were speaking directly to her, Jessica heard his voice in her head.

_Remember the image I must maintain_, she heard in his clear, hostile voice. _Do as I tell you and regard him with respect!_

Jessica suddenly remembered a conversation they'd had in Paris regarding Snape's position amongst the Death Eaters. Loyal to Dumbledore and acting as a spy on his behalf, Snape still needed to appear dedicated and trustworthy to the Dark Lord and each of his faithful followers.

Snape's callous gaze fell on her again when she lifted her eyes to his. Jessica then turned in regard to Lucius and smiled. "How do you do, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked and held her hand out to shake with his.

"Very well, thank you," he said and picked her hand up delicately. "Perhaps you and I started on the wrong foot last year. I hope that this year we may be able to start off to a fresh beginning, maybe even as friends."

Jessica nodded as she feigned to accept his truce purely for Snape's sake. "As friends." Although, just as Lucius had no intention to forget their previous encounter, Jessica knew she would never use _friendship_ to describe her relationship with Lucius Malfoy. He was more like an adversary, or her least favorite person in the world, or just a fancy looking slimeball dressed in glamorous black. But a friend? Never. His heart was too dark and his desires to see Voldemort rise again were far too great.

"Excellent," Lucius said and smiled handsomely. He held onto her fingers and began to lift Jessica's hand to his lips. Before he could kiss her, Jessica pulled her hand from his grasp and linked her arm around the Potions Master. She could feel that Snape wasn't overly impressed with her performance and knew that she'd probably hear about it after Lucius departed.

"Jessica and I will surely attend the tryouts next week," Snape told Lucius. "I do hope that you will bring Narcissa along. It will do Jessica some good to make her acquaintance. It is a pity to keep her confined to Hogwarts without female companionship within our world."

"Indeed," Lucius agreed. He turned to look at Jessica briefly. "I'll have her join us. Perhaps afterwards a drink at the Hog's Head will be in order to celebrate Draco's accomplishment."

"We shall endeavour to be available," Snape assured.

Even though she was oblivious to the conversation Snape had had with Lucius before she arrived, Jessica knew that Lucius was up to no good by means of Draco's accomplishment. The whole scene reeked of manipulation and Jessica knew Snape was going along with it not only to uphold his image in front of Lucius, but because he was also intrigued by the plan.

"Excellent," Lucius smiled excitedly. "Well then, I'll be on my way. I look forward to seeing you both next week." He looked at Jessica again and nodded. "Farewell to you, Miss Van Eden." With his cane in hand tapping against the stone corridor, Lucius made his way upstairs to the Entrance Hall to either leave or see the Headmaster.

Snape put his hand on Jessica's shoulder and adamantly ushered her into his dark office. He closed the door behind him and used his wand to seal it with his wards. He thrust his wand angrily into his robes and spun around to face her. "Must I remind you again of my obligation?" Snape asked ruthlessly.

"Absolutely not," Jessica assured. She wrapped her hands around her arms, as she was still unaccustomed to the damp chill of the dungeons.

"Good," he said. "Next week when Lucius and Narcissa come to call I expect you to treat them with the proper respect. You will make no mention of Diagon Alley nor anything else that may disrupt the peace between us."

"And in return do you plan to treat me with the same disrespect you just did upon my arrival?" Jessica quizzed and held her eyebrows high as she awaited an answer.

Snape just stood staring at Jessica for a moment. She knew in that instant that she had rendered him speechless. He had so many thoughts and frustrations running through his head that Jessica couldn't quite narrow his disposition down to one particular genre.

"Jessica," he stuttered, "you must understand that I cannot express any sort of affection towards you in the presence of those who are still loyal. Do you not see how easily my weakness can be used against me? Should I ever be exposed, my feelings for you will place you in danger."

"So what you're telling me is that until the day my father is truly dead, you're content with treating me like a sack of potatoes in the presence of your _friends_?" Jessica challenged.

"I am content keeping you safe!" Snape growled.

Jessica pulled on the sleeves of her mauve coloured robes and crossed her arms in imitation of Snape's unyielding stance. She put all of her weight on her left foot and stared disapprovingly at him. "I understand perfectly that you need to remain well respected within the realm of Death Eater's, but to maintain a personal friendship with Lucius Malfoy is absurd. May I remind you that he was one of the men who broke into my home, murdered my mother and kidnapped me last year? Still to this day he regrets that he did not succeed in bringing my father back to power."

Snape took a number of careful steps towards Jessica until he was standing with his chest practically pressed against hers. Lured by the sweet floral aroma of her perfume, Snape's hands came up and delicately closed around her arms. "I know what he has done," he said softly, "and Malfoy knows what I have done. I must act as if what happened in Diagon Alley has no effect on me. Lucius Malfoy would sell me out if he knew where I truly stood within the realm of followers. You must realize that the Dark Lord would use you against me if he knew how much I love you. By means of his son, Malfoy knows just how you and I are getting along, and that is why I refuse to express any sort of affection for you where we may be seen."

Snape pulled Jessica into his arms and let her settle her head against his chest. He rocked slowly back and forth with her and leaned his head down to whisper into her ear. "And that is why you treat me like a dog and disregard me when we pass in crowded corridors?" Jessica asked.

"Precisely," he said. "One day, maybe we will not have to take such precautions, but for now I need you to do this for me. It is up to you to protect the both of us," he said.

Jessica closed her eyes and hugged her arms tight around his body. She could just make out the beating of his heart beneath the thick frockcoat. She loved listening to his heart. Such rhythm gave her the sort of comfort she could only find in his tender embrace.

"Would my father not have heard your confession the night Professor Quirrell awoke me?" Jessica asked. "He was, after all, present at that time… in a strange way."

"I have thought plenty about that," Snape assured. "In light of those events, I take it as a precaution to ensure your abstinence. As much as I would like to disregard Malfoy's threat[i], I cannot deny that the truth be told. The Dark Lord will not tolerate disobedience from anyone."

Jessica nodded once in understanding. She knew that it was out of fear and precaution that Snape continued to hold out on her, despite the many opportunities she tried to coax him into lovemaking. "Sometimes I wish you wouldn't be so compliant," Jessica said half seriously. "You'd be doing both of us a favour."

Jessica could feel Snape breathing a heavy sigh. "Hmpf. If you call encouraging the Dark Lord's wrath and getting us both killed a favour, I suppose I would be."

Jessica lifted her head and looked deep into Snape's dark eyes. She stood up on her tiptoes and dotted a tiny kiss on his chin. "I would gladly give my life for you, my love," she said as she delicately pushed some loose tendrils of hair away from his face.

"As I would for you." Snape tilted her chin up with his hand and closed his eyes as he reached his lips down to kiss hers. Firstly he let his lips brush carefully over hers, then teasingly lapped his tongue across her bottom lip before Jessica wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Jessica's kisses always had a way of warming his heart, even when he wished for it to remain cold and veiled. His hands found way to her waist and began slowly and tenderly sweeping up and down. He enjoyed the feel of the soft velvet of her dress, but even more importantly, the feel of her alluring curves beneath.

Almost since the very day he set eyes on her, Snape had wanted to take Jessica as a lover and there was a time he almost had. Perturbed by her father's Mark, Jessica realized the seriousness of Lucius' threat and knew that allowing Snape to take her would prove both disastrous and dangerous.

Functioning as both a symbol of ownership and an ability to perceive Jessica's emotions, her Dark Mark had burned black in warning. It was later discovered that Professor Quirrell housed Voldemort in his weakness, and through his close proximity, allowed him to issue such a warning.

With the Philosopher's Stone destroyed and Voldemort absent from all magical society, Snape knew that the Dark Lord's need for his daughter's chastity was no longer as grave as it was, so long as the value of her first coupling was not vainly wasted. Snape, along with each and every one of Voldemort's followers knew all too well what sacrifice was required of a virgin during a Death Eater's meeting. He knew what Voldemort had planned to do with Jessica once he had captured her, and in knowing, still forbid himself the pleasure of her intimacy. For if he did not do what was expected of him as a loyal follower would surly attest to his treachery.

As he embraced the only woman he had ever loved, Snape seriously considered his quandary yet again. To take her purely for love would be a treachery against the Dark Lord, but to abstain was a treachery against his heart. After moments of careful consideration, Snape came to the same conclusion he'd come to each and every time before.

He could very well have her, and in taking her earn the Dark Lord's utmost approval, but at a dear price. It very well may be years before Voldemort returned, but Snape knew he inevitably would, and on that day he would expect Snape to kneel before him with the most valuable ingredient known to exist in his hand.

Imagining what Voldemort could possibly do with the gift of her _Virgin's Blood_ wrought a shiver up Snape's spine. _Virgin's Blood_ itself was not such a terrible or hard-to-come-by ingredient, but Voldemort had done something to Jessica in order to prepare her for giving it to him once she had matured.

Voldemort had waited twenty-five years for Jessica's power and strength in magical powers to mature. He came about Hogwarts to take what was needed of her last year only to be taken out yet again by young Harry Potter. For that, Snape was grateful. Although he would never admit it, it was because of Potter that Jessica was still alive, still a virgin and still in his arms. If Voldemort had succeeded in acquiring the Stone, Quirrell would have taken Jessica, taken her chastity and given Voldemort the power to live forever and rule as the darkest sorcerer with the most powerful mind ever created.

*            *            *

(In this next part I've highlighted Tom's writing in order to easily distinguish his writing from Ginny's. Hope it helps.)

It was the fifth of October. The Gryffindor Common Room was full and that left the first year girls' dormitory empty and a perfect time for little Ginny Weasley to write to her dearest – but most unusual – friend.

_Tom, are you there?_ is what Ginny quickly etched in the middle of the page in her diary. As she lay on top of her bed with the curtained pulled around the four-poster, she watched impatiently as the old, tattered parchment absorbed the ink from her quill. The page was blank again. Then a moment later the words Ginny was hoping for appeared in her very own ink.

**_Yes Ginny, I'm here. What do you want?_**

Ginny hurriedly began scribbling on the page. _You'll never guess who sat next to me at lunch today. _As the words disappeared, Ginny anxiously began scribbling another sentence before Tom's reply appeared. _It was Harry Potter! I really fancy him. I have since I was a little girl. He's really famous, everyone knows who he is_.

The shiny ink vanished and in its place appeared Tom's reply.

**_Harry Potter? Tell me about him, Ginny. Tell me everything you know about him._**

Eager to write all she could about the acclaimed young wizard, Ginny wrote quickly telling Tom about everything she'd ever heard about Harry. Every now and then Tom would ask questions and Ginny was more than happy to answer each of them.

_This last summer he stayed at the Burrow with us. We all had an incredible time together. It was nice having someone to talk to other than my stupid brothers._

**_Yes, you've told me about your brothers. Now tell me more about Harry._**

Ginny dipped her quill in the black ink again before she began writing more. _Harry seems very lonely. He hasn't got any brothers or sisters. Have you got any brothers or sisters, Tom?_

A plain and simple_ '**No'** _appeared on the page._ **I've got a daughter. She is a very lovely young witch.**_

_A daughter? How old is she? _

**_She will be 27 this April. Her name is Jessica._**

_That's a beautiful name. Does she go to Hogwarts?_

**_No, she is too old to go to Hogwarts, but I saw her there last year. I believe she may still be there. Ginny, I want you to find her. I would like to speak to her._**

_Is she a teacher?_

**_No, she is not a teacher._**

Ginny thought for a moment. She couldn't think of any twenty-six year old witches at Hogwarts who weren't teachers. For a little while she perused her mind, picturing all the young faces she had seen in the last few weeks at Hogwarts.

**_Jessica has eyes of emerald green unlike any you have ever seen before._** Although Tom's description was quite accurate, Ginny still could not recall such a witch.

_Wait a minute_, she wrote as a possibility came to her mind, _my brother Ron was talking about a nurse up in the Hospital Wing last night. He really fancies her – said she was the most beautiful witch he'd ever seen. I'll bet that's her!_

**_Then you must take me to her_,** Tom instructed._ **Do not tell anyone, just go to her. Now.**_

  


* * *

[i] In Diagon Alley, Lucius assured Jessica that if she gave her maidenhead to anyone but the man Voldemort chose for her, he would kill both her and the man who took her: Chapter 13 – JtP.


	4. Tom Riddle

Sorry this chapter took so bloody long, but towards the end it deals with something that is rather critical to the outcome of the story. Stay tuned, because you can probably guess where the next chapter is going to take place. ;)

Chapter Four – Tom Riddle

Ron Weasley was lying on his back in one of the Hospital Wing beds. He had a touch of a dreamy smile on his face and his eyes were clouded with a sort of lust. He was vaguely aware of the pain in his right hand and oblivious to Millicent Bulstrode who was in the bed next to him muttering curses his way under her breath.

"Kindly hold still Miss Bulstrode," Madam Pomfrey lectured as she once again positioned Millicent's head to face the ceiling. "Careless, reckless behaviour," the nurse continued. "Five weeks of classes and already I've had more preventable accidents coming from Professor Lockhart's classroom than Potions and Care of Magical Creatures put together. Surly the Headmaster will hear of this!"

Millicent tilted her head to glare at Ron again at the mention of advising Dumbledore of what had happened in class today. Shadowed by bushy, untamed brows Millicent's eyes narrowed and her pale lips pursed in anger as Madam Pomfrey continued to lecture them both about taking precaution in class. While practicing a simple spell Ron's wand had malfunctioned yet again. Both ignoring every angry word coming out of the nurse's mouth, Ron and Millicent fantasized about a more vivid outcome of the accident that had occurred in their Defence of the Dark Arts class. 

Millicent imagined wrapping her plump hands tight around Ron's neck and wringing him lifeless for causing her entire face to break out in oddly shaped boils while Ron wished his wand had burned more than just his hand so that he could feel his nurse's soft, gentle fingers rubbing medicated cream into more than just his palm. She was sitting on the edge of the bed quietly humming a mellow tune.

Ron took a deep breath and let it out in a slow sigh as Jessica dipped a single finger into the small container sitting on the bedside table, coating her finger with thick, white lotion before she slowly began to lather it across Ron's open palm. He sighed again when the cool cream made contact with his skin. His smile widened and his eyes slowly drifted shut. Jessica smiled and rolled her eyes as she sensed Ron indulging in the sensation of her treatment.

Within a minute or two the swell and blistering reduced to almost nothing. Jessica watched Ron's palm, admiring the effectiveness of the remedy. She picked up the container and looked at the label again.

_Inferno-Placatus_.

Jessica smiled. It was written in Snape's handwriting, as were nearly half of the remedies stored in the Hospital Wing. He provided a basic supply of medical potions while the rare sophisticated remedies came from Rubens Winikus.

As Jessica gently ran the tip of her rounded fingernail along the curves of Snape's handwriting, she saw in the corner of her eye that Ron's eyes were opening and his smile was broadening. "I reckon I'll need a little more of that before I go," he said.

Jessica could clearly see that his injury did not need any more of her attention, but thought it sweet that he was trying to coax her into another hand massage. Even if Ron hadn't been sweet on her since last year, Jessica knew that the tingly sensation she left behind after an expert massage was enough to have any man – or boy – pleading for more. Even Snape wasn't immune to her effective treatment. She loved nothing more than to hear him moan in satisfaction throughout a sensual back massage and then groan in disappointment after she brought it to a close.

"I assure you, Mr. Weasley," Jessica picked up Ron's hand and showed him how much of the swelling and redness had subsided since he'd been brought in with his injury, "in a matter of minutes there will be nothing left of your burn. This remedy is quite effective." She smiled down at him and released his hand. "After all, Professor Snape isn't one to concoct his potions by half measures, is he?"

Ron made a grimacing face at the mention of his malevolent Potions Master. "I suppose not," he agreed hesitantly. A moment later Ron's bitter look took on an even more potent expression. He swallowed hard and muttered to Jessica out of the corner of his mouth. "Speak of the devil."

The warmth and comfort that began to grow in the pit of Jessica's stomach spread throughout her entire body and then intensified greatly as the Potions Master made his swooping entrance into the Hospital Wing. He glanced quickly at Jessica as she turned to look at him.

Snape didn't make a sound as he stepped nearer to Madam Pomfrey. Standing behind her, he crossed his arms in front of him. He took a deep breath and exhaled impatiently. Jessica could feel that he was not nearly as upset as he looked and was merely feigning his anger.

"I was advised of the malfunction caused by Mr. Weasley's wand today," he said icily. His hooded eyes lifted to Ron, whose face turned almost as white as the bed sheets.

Jessica leaned forward in a subtle attempt to block the young boy from Snape's view. Greatly intimidated by his teacher's mean scowl, Jessica could sense Ron probing desperately for a plausible excuse.

"Professor," Madam Pomfrey began, "if your purpose in coming here this afternoon was to deduct points or assign detention, you have wasted your time. This was clearly an accident and punishment is unnecessary."

"I have merely come to inquire of the well being of _my_ student," Snape hissed, emphasizing the singularity as he looked down at Millicent.

_Although I would not have inconvenienced myself had it not been for the chance to lay eyes upon my lovely Jessica_, she heard Snape whisper in his thoughts.

His sentiments wrought a tiny smile and Jessica turned to glance his way before getting up to place the _Inferno-Placatus _back in the supply cupboard. She could feel Snape's eyes on her as she walked into Madam Pomfrey's office in the back of the Hospital Wing.

With a tiny creak, Jessica opened the cupboard door and aligned the _Inferno- Placatus_ next to the large bottle of _Skele-grow_. She could hear Snape's low (but angry) voice inquiring about the accident that had happened in Lockhart's class and making a rude comments about Ron's malfunctioning wand.

"If I see that wand pointing anywhere near one of my students, I will have it confiscated," Snape warned just as Jessica came back from the office. "Do you understand, Weasley?"

Ron hesitated to nod. "But Professor Snape, it wasn't my fault," he claimed. "My wand just-"

"Do not argue with me," Snape ordered. "If you cannot control your wand, it will need to be replaced immediately."

Ron turned white in the face again and shrugged into the bed as Snape glared down at him. "Yes, Professor Snape."

Jessica stepped right in between the two and looked in Ron's direction. "You're free to go, Mr. Weasley," she said cautiously to him. "And do advise me if the blistering has not healed by tomorrow evening."

"Yes Ma'am." Ron nodded curtly and crawled off the side of the bed furthest from Snape. He walked as far as he could around the Potions Master and slipped out of the Hospital Wing.

Scowling, Snape watched Ron leave. He wrapped his arms tight across his chest and took a deep breath as he glanced towards Jessica. She had begun to straighten the bed sheets, preparing them for Madam Pomfrey to come along and sanitize them for the next occupant.

He stepped slowly towards Millicent's bed before letting his breath out slowly. "Miss Bulstrode, please see that I am advised the next time Weasley attempts another ill-conceived charm on you or any one from your House," he said.

Jessica turned and rolled her eyes. Snape's sole concern for his own House irritated her to some level, although, she knew he didn't feel all that concerned about Millicent's condition. His appearance in the Hospital Wing was purely dedicated to Jessica. She stole glances his way as Madam Pomfrey shared Millicent's diagnosis with the Potions Master.

Then, before she realized he was on his way to the Hospital Wing, the doors flew open and Gilderoy Lockhart proudly strode in, wearing robes of brilliant lavender and silver. Snape took one look at him and, from several feet away, Jessica could have sworn she heard him growl.

She looked at Lockhart and saw his award-winning smile aimed straight at her. With one hesitant look at Snape, she smiled courteously at Lockhart as he approached her with his chest puffed out broadly. Snape stood and watched heatedly from the foot of Millicent's hospital bed with his hands on his hips and a bitter scowl on his face. Madam Pomfrey was still chattering away, but Snape wasn't listening to a single word anymore.

"Good morning to you, my dear!" Lockhart bellowed. He chortled as his eyes eagerly perused Jessica's ivory nursing gown. Jessica had always thought it looked more like a plain bodice than a gown and the way Lockhart was eying her so thoroughly made her feel like she was wearing nothing but a lucid negligee.

"Good morning, Professor," Jessica whispered timidly, feeling Snape's eyes burning holes into the back of Lockhart's head.

"Ah, ah, ah," Lockhart said as he shook a finger at her. "Must I continue to beg to hear the sound of your lovely voice speaking my given name?" He smiled again and leaned his ear forward, expecting to hear Jessica voice his name.

"Forgive me, Professor Lockhart," she apologized. "Perhaps once you and I are better acquainted we may resort to more familiar terms."

Lockhart stepped back, feeling disappointed that Jessica was continuing to grow more distant with every encounter. "Well," he began, trying to compose another smile, "perhaps that day is not so far away. My purpose in seeing you today is to enlighten you of the Halloween party the other professors and I will be having after the student curfew on the thirty-first." He clapped his hands together and bit his lip as he mustered a little more courage to invite her. "It's still quite a ways away, but I wanted to get a head start. I, uh, I would like to take this opportunity to, uh, become better acquainted with you, Miss Van Eden. Would you kindly, er, consider letting me escort you to and from the festivity? Or, I would even be obliged to have you accompany me in my private quarters afterward."

Lockhart smiled again and jiggled his chin.

Right behind him, Jessica saw Snape slowly approaching Lockhart, having overheard every word. Jessica swallowed hard and smiled weakly at Lockhart. "I am truly flattered, Professor. I thank you kindly, but I think that Professor Snape will be most aggrieved should I accept your invitation."

At that, Snape came to a halt right behind Lockhart and crossed his arms as he patiently waited for Lockhart to take notice of him. Instead, Lockhart chuckled. "Professor Snape?" Lockhart repeated. "My dear, you must be joking! I hardly suspect Severus will do as much as make an appearance. I've only known the man for a few short weeks, but I have not failed to notice that he spends most of his time lurking about the dungeons and rarely comes up for more than a meal or two a day." He tossed his head back and chuckled again. "Now tell me, what possible reason is there to believe that our dear friend Severus would mind the most eligible bachelor in the castle escorting the finest young bachelorette to a simple staff gathering?"

Lockhart's smile slowly faded as he realized that Jessica's apprehensive gaze was pointed not at him, but just over his shoulder. He saw the fret in her eyes and slowly turned around to stand toe to toe with the Potions Master.

"Do you _really_ need it spelled out for you, Professor?" Snape asked. "Being one so inclined to the behaviour of our kind, I thought it would appear rather obvious." Snape stepped around Lockhart and placed an affectionate hand gently overtop of Jessica's shoulder. He looked up to see the baffled look on Lockhart's face and revelled in seeing his jaw quiver in anxiety and humiliation.

"I – I – I had no – no idea, Severus – Professor," he corrected. His face turned pink and he looked back and forth between Snape and Jessica, bemused by such an unlikely pairing. It was like sunshine and rainbows mixed with black clouds and thunder, Lockhart thought.

"Well now you do," Snape said and dropped his hand to Jessica's waist. "And I will have you know that Miss Van Eden will be in _my_ company on Halloween night whether it be at the party or… lurking about the dungeons."

Snape leaned in towards Jessica and slowly looked into her eyes. With his face so close to hers Jessica thought he might even go as far as to kiss her. Jessica's inside churned with a desire to feel his kiss right now. With his nimble fingers gently caressing her hip and the unique aroma of magic in his robes ensnaring her senses, Jessica felt the burning desire to wrap her arms around him. Her lips began to beckon him as the heat consumed her, but the discreet professor turned away and released her completely.

Jessica's attention was returned to Lockhart. She looked apologetically at him and did her best to muster a smile as Lockhart continued to quiver in misunderstanding. He slowly started to step away from the pair. After clearing his throat, Lockhart pulled his cloak around his body and bared Snape a quick nod.

"Truly sorry," he muttered. "I'll just be going now."

Lockhart nodded again and turned around rather quickly, almost tripping over his own feet as he scurried out of the Hospital Wing. There was an evident skip in his stride as he made way for the door and on his way out he just about collided with a young, redheaded girl whom Snape recognized immediately.

"Beg your pardon, Miss Weasley," Lockhart said and then quickly excused himself. With her arms crossing tight about her chest, Ginny smiled up at Lockhart after she'd regained her balance and realized who had nearly knocked her over.

"It's quite all right, Professor," she said, although Lockhart was already so far down the corridor he probably hadn't heard her.

Snape promptly stepped even further away from Jessica as she walked over to greet Ginny. "Hello there, dearest," she said with a smile.

"Hello." Ginny returned the smile and noted the unique color of Jessica's eyes. "Like emeralds," she whispered to herself.

"I'm sorry?" Jessica said, not having heard what Ginny just whispered. "Is there something I can help you with?" she asked.

Ginny kept her black diary held securely in her arms and took a deep breath. "Are you Jessica Van Eden?" the young girl questioned.

"I am. And you are?"

"I'm Ginny Weasley," the young girl said and offered Jessica a small hand. As she shook the nurse's hand, Jessica noted how cold and clammy Ginny's skin felt. And far more peculiar than that, she couldn't even sense the tiniest presence or emotion from the young girl.

"I came to look for my brother, Ron." Ginny peaked around Jessica's tiny form and perused each of the hospital beds. "He's not here any longer, is he?"

"No," Jessica answered and tried hard to pick up a trace of emotion from Ginny. "I told him he could leave not five minutes ago."

The black diary that Ginny had been holding onto so tightly suddenly slipped from her hands and fell at Jessica's feet. Jessica watched as the diary fell open, displaying nothing but an entirety of empty pages. She knelt down to pick up the tatty looking diary and folded it shut.

She had just begun to rise again when everything around her seemed to fade away into a cloud of darkness. The blur of Ginny's body slowly faded.

Jessica shut her eyes for a quick second and then opened them to see the Hospital Wing transforming into a swirl of colours and shadows. Then, just as quickly as it had all happened, the churning sensation ceased and the colours of yellow and brown turned to shades of dark green and black. Everything began to take shape and Jessica began to peruse the large room she was now standing in.

The ceiling was exceptionally high and from it hung a large cast-iron chandelier much like the one that had nearly crushed her a little less than a year back. At the end of each long arm was a lantern, half melted and unlit. There were six arms in total and each and looked very much like it was in need of dusting.

The fireplace was empty, although its walls were charred with black and ashes of grey littered the stone floor beneath. Long study tables and chairs were scattered about the spacious chamber and before the hearth laid a large area rug. Three long leather couches sat facing each other and on the shortest of the three Jessica could see the back of a boy's head. His hair was dark and had a touch of a wave just as her hair had when she was a young girl.

Jessica could hear the heels of her shoes click and echo as she neared the couch and the boy. He remained still with his head pointed down towards his lap.

"Hello?" Jessica voiced timidly.

Immediately, the boy's head turned sharply to the side, pressing his ear out towards her. Then he looked right at her.

Jessica quickly came to a halt as their eyes met and a silent gasp escaped her lips. The boy had a slender face and pale ivory skin and his cheekbones were well defined, much like her own. He stood up and returned the stunned expression. She saw that he was dressed in Hogwarts robes, but they were unlike the robes she saw the students wearing about the castle.

"Jessica," he pronounced in a smooth, fond voice. "I've been waiting a long time to see you."

Her eyes darted about the large chamber again, trying desperately to recognize something. The stain glass windows were large and patterned and engraved in the concrete walls were numerous patterns and eerie, intricate figures. "Where am I?" she asked quickly. "What is this place?"

The tall boy raised his hands and perused the chamber. "This was once my home," he told her. "It was meant to be your home as well."

Jessica looked around again, afraid to admit that she knew precisely where she was once she set her eyes upon the large, antique canvas portraying the man she knew to be the infamous Salazar Slytherin. Jessica recognized his face from the statue in the ballroom Snape had taken her to last year.

"This is the Slytherin Common Room," the boy said, although he knew Jessica had already assumed as much. "You'd have made Head Girl. I'm sure of it." He pointed his finger up a stone staircase where an old oak door blended into the shadows. "That door would have led to your private chambers."

"No," Jessica said and shook her head. "Even if I'd gone to Hogwarts as a student, I'd not have become a Slytherin."

The boy stepped nearer, his arms folded squarely behind his back. "How can you be so sure, when you share the same blood as Salazar Slytherin, and every generation between you has been sorted into his House? Even your mother – who came from a long line of Gryffindors – became one of us."

Jessica curved her eyebrows in inquisition and gently tilted her head. "Who… who are you?" she asked very slowly and quietly. His voice and his face seemed vaguely familiar, but to think that the boy before her could be the same man to whom that voice and those features reminded her of was impossible.

The boy raised a hand in front of him and motioned for Jessica to approach him. "Come closer, Jessica."

She hesitated for only a moment.

Bound by curiosity and a burning desire to place his familiar face, Jessica took a couple of long, vigilant steps towards the boy. As she drew nearer, she noticed the compassionate look in his pale, green eyes."

"Closer."

One more step.

Jessica could see her own reflection in his eyes.

"Now," he said softly, "look carefully and tell me who I am. I know you can see it." He reached a hand out and gently brushed a cold finger along the crest of her jaw. She jumped at the unusual feeling of his cold, rubber-like skin touching her face.

"To think that you could be the same man whose face I've seen in nightmares for so many years now is impossible," Jessica whispered timidly. "You're only a boy."

"Believe what you will Jessica," he told her. "But do not forget that in the world of magic, almost anything is possible. I can assure you that our resemblance is not a coincidence. You see me now as Tom Riddle, the man I was before you came along… even before I knew your mother."

Tom reached his hand out to touch her face again, but Jessica took a giant step back and glared furiously at him. "You speak as though you loved her. I know what you did to her, and I know what you did to me. You're not a man, only a monster," she hissed.

"You only remember a monster, Jessica," he said convincingly and held his palms open helplessly. "I would like to be a man again. You can help me become a man, even a father. I would like to know you Jessica, both you and your mother."

"My mother is dead!" Jessica bellowed. "You killed her!"

"No Jessica, you're wrong," Tom insisted in a calm voice. "Believe me, it was not my wish for her to be killed. My affection for her was genuine."

Jessica's bottom lip quivered slightly as tears burned the corners of her eyes.

"You must think terrible of me for leaving you so young, but you have to understand that I needed to leave you. I wanted you to grow up away from the terrible man I had become. I needed to bring about a revolution and do away with the wickedness that had possessed me before I could reunite with you."

Jessica slowly began shaking her head. "You lie," she said. "How can you possibly expect me to believe that nonsense after what you've done? You had my mother murdered and you tried to do away with me and the man I –" Jessica stopped immediately after she realized that Severus was the last person she wanted to involve in such a precarious conversation.

"The man you love?" Tom finished for her.

Jessica's heart sunk into her chest. She watched Tom raise a curious eyebrow as he saw the reaction in his daughter's face. He had indeed completed her sentence accurately and knew that this would work in his favour.

"You needn't be afraid of admitting your feelings for Severus with me. I'll not stop you from sharing your life with him," Tom assured. He took another step towards her and reached his hand out to touch her hair. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as his fingers stroked gently along the soft tresses of hair that were hanging over her shoulder. "Although, I must ask how it is possible that you defy everything that is Slytherin, and then give your heart and soul to a man who was chosen by our forefather and esteems him so greatly."

Jessica's stomach took on an uncomfortable jaunt of nausea. Even in the state of a sixteen-year-old boy, her father knew as much about her relationship with Snape as if he'd come across her in present day, for last year he had unfortunately witnessed as much of her association with Snape as Professor Quirrell had.

"I see fear in your eyes," Tom announced, "but you needn't be afraid. I have no wish to harm your or the Potions Master. In fact, I want to offer you the chance to bring peace amongst our differences. Your deepest desire is to live a humble life free of the fear I have caused you; the Potions Master's to protect you; and mine to put an end to the cold distance between us. This can all be done if you will help me do one thing, Jessica."

"I'll do nothing for you," she quickly declared.

Tom could tell by the cold look in his daughter's eyes that it was going to take a lot more persuading to convince her. He knew that nothing he accomplished in her lifetime was praiseworthy in her eyes. He'd terrorised her for over twenty-five years, murdered her mother, and kidnapped Jessica intending to turn her into a human weapon of destruction.

His cold hands closed around hers and in pleading he begged her to accept his spurious offer. "Help me return to the wizarding world as an equal so that we may live a life together as family and I will free you of the curse I placed upon you as a child. I can rid you of the nightmares, the threats and most of all the fear of placing the family you desire in danger."

For a moment Jessica's eyes softened and she found herself painfully fantasizing a safe future with a husband and children. She'd always wanted a family of her own and as she grew older she saw her window of opportunity growing smaller and smaller. Although she'd met the man she wanted to spend eternity with, convincing him to father her children was a quandary all its own. There was nothing anyone could do to talk him into becoming a father if it wasn't his utmost desire.

Jessica looked the pallid boy in the face and narrowed her gaze. Years of hatred built up in her expression and she drew her hand out of his grasp. "I'm very sorry," she began sarcastically, "but nothing you could ever offer me will be enough to convince me of your sincerity. I can't read you, as you are very well aware, but I know you are capable of nothing but lies. You're a foul, malicious brute and I'll not help you back into the wrath of chaos!"

"You can't hide behind the walls of Hogwarts forever, Jessica!" Tom shouted, suddenly losing his temper. "Soon you will see that you are more a Slytherin than you realize. Your powers have fully matured and soon you will be driven to use them. Without me you'll not be able to control your power and people will die because of you!"

Jessica felt her eyes sting as Tom hollered in front of her, his eyes taking on the impious expression she more easily recognized. "You're lying!"

"I will not lie to you!" he assured. "I created you! You are a part of me! No matter how hard you try, we will always be a part of you! Only I can help you!"

"I will die before I take on the likes of you!" Jessica said, tasting the first of many hot tears streaming down her crimson cheeks.

"It may come to that," Tom threatened, his voice full of promise. "When I return you and I cannot coexist as enemies. And I daresay that you will be strong enough to defeat me. Only together will you have the power to destroy," Tom said.

"There is nothing I wish to destroy," Jessica assured. She backed several feet away from Tom and wrapped her robes tight around her body. She noticed that the exit was directly behind her, but she knew she had a hopeless chance of escaping him.

"Don't be too sure of that," Tom warned. "Do you not want to destroy the evil and wickedness that has poisoned our world? Is it not your wish that the men who killed Espiranza receive their just reward?"

"Justice can be served without bloodshed," Jessica assured.

"Then join me and I will reward you with the lives of those men," Tom forced the words out of his mouth as his last desperate plea. "You can do with them as you please!"

Jessica covered her eyes with her hands and howled her protest. "No!"

In time to see Tom's teeth grinding together in a livid scowl, Jessica felt her own anger beginning to turn into bouts of nausea. The Slytherin Common Room swirled into a mix of dark colour. Tom's pallid face became enmeshed in the blurring spindle.

Jessica closed her eyes until the dizziness subsided.

When the spinning stopped, she slowly opened her eyes. Rising to full height, Jessica saw the tattered black diary in her hands and the small redheaded girl standing in front of her with her left hand outstretched.

"Thank you," Ginny said and took the diary from Jessica's hand.

The nurse swallowed hard and watched idly as Ginny turned around and left the Hospital Wing. The door swung shut and closed with a soft rippling echo.

She realized, after a long moment, that she'd not taken a single breath since finding herself back in the Hospital Wing. Upon this realization, Jessica released a heavy breath of air and gasped quickly for another.

Her heart was pounding ferociously within her chest, banging relentlessly against her tiny ribs. Feeling her weakened knees wobble beneath her, Jessica collapsed onto the tiny bed opposite Madam Pomfrey and Millicent Bulstrode. She closed her eyes and willed herself to regain some composure.

It was in the middle of a very long, very deep breath that she felt a warm pair of hands touch the bare nape of her neck. Jessica's eyes snapped open immediately when she felt the brush of his shoulder-length hair tickle her exposed flesh as he leaned over her shoulder.

"Is there something wrong?" Snape voiced in a delicate whisper. "You suddenly appear rather ill."

"I'm fine," she said and turned her head away from him. "But I need to go to my quarters and rest." Jessica lifted Snape's fingers from her neck and put her full weight onto her feet before standing to make sure that they would support her.

"Very well, I will escort you," Snape whispered and discreetly helped her to her feet. He wrapped a hand around her waist and began to walk her to the door.

"Thank you Severus," Jessica began, "but I'll escort myself."

Snape froze in mid-step. His black eyes, full of question gazed down into hers and he dared to ask why. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could utter a word, Jessica pressed a soft hand into the sleeve of his frockcoat and stifled his questions with a small kiss, shielded from the eyes of his student by his prominent height.

"If you'll escort me to dinner, I'd appreciate it dearly," she told him.

Snape let her fingers slip down his arm and then he let her go. "Then I will be by your quarters this evening."


	5. Surely Slytherin

Hey guys! Sorry about the wait, but I was on vacation all last week. Hope you enjoy!!! Luv, Ricky Roo.

Chapter Five – Surely Slytherin

At a quarter of five, Snape stood up from his chair and leaned over the desktop to turn down the oil lantern. The office was suddenly cast in black shadows, but that bared no hindrance to the Potions Master finding his way to the door.

The dungeon corridors were not much brighter than his office had been. Snape was sure to ward his office door shut before making way towards Jessica's private chambers. He skipped up the stairs to the Entrance Hall and marched against the flow of students coming down for dinner.

The older students coming down the second set of stairs knew best to quickly move aside pressing themselves tight against the right of the stairwell to allow their irascible professor ample room to sweep up along the left. He was glaring at anyone whose expression dared to wonder what business he had in the castle above the main floor.

"Watch your step, Creevey!" Snape hissed as Colin nearly lost his balance on the stairs rushing to get out of Snape's way. The first year had struggled to regain his stability on the stairs and steady his camera at the same time. His fingers slipped and just as Snape was passing him by, a bright light flashed in his face.

"Argh!" Snape grunted and squeezed his eyes shut as he brought his arms up to shield his blinded eyes. He stopped and pivoted away from Colin as he tried to blink the flash out of his eyes.

Snape heard short gasps of horror come from all around him and then heard the scurry of footsteps follow as the other students hurried to clear the stairwell before the antagonized Potions Master could see properly again.

"Creevey!" he roared with his eyes still flickering rapidly.

"I'm sorry, sir," Colin whimpered. "I didn't mean – "

"The next time I see that wretched thing will be your last!" Snape squeezed his eyes shut one last time and then glared ferociously at the small boy standing two steps down from him. The pale colour of Colin's face was enough to rival the ghosts of Hogwarts. "Your careless behaviour has just cost Gryffindor ten points! Now get out of my sight!" he said, although Snape could barely see Colin to begin with.

Colin had learned early in the year not to prolong any sort of lame apology where the Potions Master was concerned and instead hopped speedily down the stairs to the Great Hall.

Snape carefully stepped up the remainder of the stairs periodically rubbing his eyes to get rid of the last of the flash. By the time he reached Jessica's door almost nothing was left of the irritating flash. He knocked softly and waited for her to answer.

A moment passed and he heard nothing. After knocking again Snape reached down to the door handle and rattled it to see if it were locked or not. The door clicked open and Snape eased it forward and slipped inside. After shutting the door behind him, Snape turned around and perused the empty sitting room. The fire was still crackling keeping the room warm and cozy.

"Jessica?" he called and peered towards her bedroom.

The door was slightly ajar and Snape went to investigate. With the drapes pulled shut and the candles unlit Snape could barely make out the rise in the middle of the bed. Jessica's covers and quilts were pulled up to her neck and her hair lay in a tangle about the pillow. Her robes were tossed over the back of the chair at the vanity and her shoes were tucked in a slapdash fashion beneath.

Stepping up to the side of her bed, Snape looked down fondly at Jessica and reached a hand out to touch her hair. He combed his fingers through her silky mane before she responded to his touch with a tiny moan.

"Severus," she whispered in a dreamy voice. Her hand came up from beneath the covers and closed around his long fingers pulling him towards her. Jessica's thumb rubbed along his palm caressing his warm flesh as he leaned over the bed.

Snape weaved his free hand into her hair and hummed dotingly into her ear before nuzzling his face into the folds of blankets in search of a spot of flesh to settle his lips upon. He quickly found way to her neck and wrapped his mouth around the hollow of her throat before drawing her flesh between his lips and suckling affectionately.

"Are you ready to go down to dinner?" Snape asked her.

Jessica slowly turned around to face him and stared into his black eyes, which stood out vividly against his pale white skin. "No, I don't quite fancy the idea of going anywhere right now," she answered.

"Very well then, I shall have dinner brought up to us. Put your clothes back on and come on out when you're ready." Snape started back towards the door when Jessica sat up and turned herself around to face the other way.

"You go on and have enough brought up for yourself," she said. "I'm afraid I haven't much of an appetite. Besides, I don't feel like getting dressed again either."

Snape stopped in mid-step and pivoted himself around. He paced slowly back towards the foot of Jessica's bed and watched her put her head back down on the pillow. Snape crossed his arms tight against his chest and began tapping his boot softly against the floor. "Do you plan on just laying in bed all evening?" he asked bitterly.

"Yes," Jessica answered without making a single move beneath the blankets. Snape had just opened his mouth to utter his protest when he heard her speak first. "I would like it very much if you'd join me. I could use some of your console right about now."

Snape closed his mouth and breathed heavily through his nose. "Do you want to tell me what happened back at the Hospital Wing today?" he asked as he stepped around to the opposite side of the bed and bent down to slip his boots off. He heard Jessica sigh as he pushed the boots under the bed with his socked foot.

"Not in its entirety," she said, "I can't really explain _what_ happened. It was so… strange."

"Try me," Snape challenged as he shrugged off his cloak and began unbuttoning his thick frockcoat.

Jessica knew quite well that the experience she'd had in the Hospital Wing may not seem particularly peculiar to a man like Snape, but the larger part of her felt that a vision of her father as a teenager was a bit more unusual than he assumed.

Last year she'd confided in Snape almost each time Voldemort appeared to her in frequent nightmares. Sometimes her nightmares were so real she could open her eyes and still see him before her in the form of a phantom. Once, when Jessica had only just met the Potions Master, the phantom had appeared and left her with an unruly scar. Since then Jessica had not felt any comfort in sleeping alone for fear that Voldemort would come back for her. Understanding her fear, Snape obligated himself to protect her and spent nearly every night spooned up against her body shielding her intricate mind from such intrusion with the comfort and protection of his devoted affection.

After lying his frockcoat overtop of Jessica's robes Snape lifted the blankets up and slipped into the bed with her. Jessica felt warm and was clad in nothing but a sleeveless cotton vest and a pair of matching pyjama pants. Snape wrapped his hand around her stomach and curled himself up against her.

"Are you feeling ill at all?" Snape asked and brushed a hand across her forehead before lightly kissing her temple.

"No," Jessica whispered. She turned around to face him and brought her knees up to her chest in a comfortable position. Snape settled his hand atop her waist and gently began stroking up along the smoothness of her back and stomach. "I think I just had a very strange experience this afternoon. I can't explain how it happened. It was like I was having a dream, only I couldn't have been because no one around me even noticed something was happening to me until it was over."

Snape tucked his bottom arm beneath the pillow and looked deep into Jessica's eyes. "You were talking to the Weasley girl, and the moment she left you looked as though you were going to pass out cold."

"I was feeling rather dizzy," she said and began to smooth his hair out of his face.

"What happened in this _dream_?" Snape asked.

Jessica grasped the collar of Snape's shirt and pulled herself closer to him. She closed her eyes and put her head on his chest and settled her leg on top of him. "I had an encounter with my father, in a matter of speaking. He was young and he wanted me to help him return to the wizarding world so that he could bring about peace and become a proper father."

Snape exhaled deeply and combed his fingers behind her ear. "Rubbish," he uttered. "The Dark Lord wishes nothing of the sort. His only wish is to have control over our world, and he needs you to acquire that."

"I know." Jessica wrapped her arms tight around his lean chest and listened carefully to the beating of his heart. "He seems quite confident that he'll succeed."

"He probably will," Snape told Jessica, regardless of the fact that he knew she didn't want to hear anything confirming her suspicions. She wanted to believe that the goodness in the wizarding world would come to defeat him indefinitely.

"Why does he want me so badly?" Jessica asked, practically sobbing into his thin shirt. "What is so special about me that he cannot do without?"

Snape's stomach suddenly turned to knots and his heart sunk into his chest. Jessica could sense this sudden change in his emotions and sat up promptly to stare down at him.

"What is it?" she asked again. When he wanted to, Snape had a way of blocking his thoughts and emotions from Jessica and tried very hard to keep her out of that particular section of his mind.

"What?" Jessica demanded. "You know Severus, I know you do! Now tell me."

He sighed distraughtly and began to sit up. Still on top of him, Jessica pressed her hands to his chest and forced him back down. She secured him between herself and the bed and held on tight as Snape fought back trying to push her aside.

"What does he want?" she shouted again.

Snape had greatly underestimated her strength and soon gave up and paid her the attention she was demanding. "What makes you think that by knowing you can put a stop to his ambitions?"

"Someone once told me that the more I know of my enemies, the better I can protect myself against them," she said with a cruel ironic tone in her voice. "My father is a pretty big bloody enemy, don't you think?"

Snape lifted his head from the pillow and stared deep into Jessica's emerald eyes. With her arms held stiff, Jessica held his wrists tight against the mattress. "Knowing what he wants will only place you in greater danger," he said. "And telling you will only put me in an awkward position should I be recalled to his circle. What do you suppose the Dark Lord will do upon hearing that one of his believed supporters told his only heir how she could liberate herself of the one thing that has kept her alive for the last twenty six and a half years?"

As Jessica was taken aback by his reply, she immediately ceased her iron grip around his wrists and felt her heart skip a beat. A mad rush of emotions flood through her body at the mention of being able to rid herself of this particular resource she possessed.

"Severus," Jessica began and swallowed hard. "I'm going to ask you something, and I want a God honest answer from you." She leaned her palms down on either side of his head and looked deep into his eyes. "What I want to know is, if he were brought back to power tomorrow and he summoned you to his side, what would you do if he asked you to bring me to him in order to prove your loyalty?"

Snape let out a long breath of air and curled his right hand up in her hair. Before speaking, Snape looked at her for a long while as his thumb rubbed her cheek. "I would make sure that he never acquired what he needed of you," he confessed. "Even if it meant I would have to destroy you."

Jessica could feel that this was the last thing Snape ever wanted to do, but in all honesty would be exactly what he did in that particular situation. He loved Jessica dearly, but if it meant saving thousands from the dark wrath of Lord Voldemort, he would sacrifice the only form of love and affection he had ever known.

Without blinking, Jessica continued to stare down at him without a single trace of expression on her face. She locked her eyes with his until they burned in need of moisture.

"That was the right answer," Jessica said as she blinked rapidly. She giggled suddenly, needing to relieve the tension for a moment. "Hopefully it will never come to that." Jessica began toying with the buttons of his shirt and unfastened them one at a time.

"Hopefully not," Snape whispered in agreement and tucked his fingers beneath the elastic of her pyjama pants. "I do not see how either of us could survive his return. I predict that my death will be a result of my unwillingness to hand you over, and yours for your unwillingness to support him. He will not allow you to exist as his enemy."

Jessica's stomach churned uncomfortably as she recalled Tom Riddle articulating an almost identical statement regarding their coexistence. She knew it to be true and felt certain that almost nothing, not even the combined efforts of Snape and her uncle Albus, could save her if Voldemort returned to power.

Jessica cradled herself in Snape's embrace, pressing her chest against his and feeling him rise and fall as he breathed. His arms wrapped around her back and slipped beneath her thin pyjama top to trace his fingers up along the scars left behind from Voldemort's phantom attacks. It had been nearly a year since her last attack, but the feel of her jagged skin still brought back memories and emotions neither of the cared for.

"Severus, do you suppose I'd have been sorted into Slytherin had I come to Hogwarts as a child?" Jessica asked just as Snape dipped his hand beneath the waist of her pyjama pants to caress the Dark Mark on the small of her back.

His fingers made gentle circles around the Mark and he heaved as he considered her question. "I have no doubts that you would have been."

"Why?" she asked. "Is that only because both of my parents were in Slytherin?"

"No. That is not the only reason. If your fate had been to become anything but Slytherin, my taste for you would be somewhat different. I believe I would find you revolting."

"Severus!" Jessica lifted her head from his chest and slapped his shoulder and watched his lips turn to a smirk as he sniggered at her. "I'm serious!"

"So am I," Snape assured. "Do you honestly believe I would give you as much as the time of day if you embodied so much as one trace of Gryffindor audacity, overconfidence and arrogance?"

Jessica's eyes curiously perused the dark bedroom as she compared her own unique traits to those of Gryffindor. Sure, she felt she was brave, willing to sacrifice herself to stop Voldemort from returning to power. Her passion had once been to help others less fortunate than herself. Before coming to Hogwarts she had faithfully dedicated herself to four years of med school.

Her mother's family had all been in Gryffindor, but something had changed to make Espiranza become a Slytherin. Jessica had never wondered why until after learning that her father was in fact an heir of the Slytherin family tree. Espiranza rarely talked about her days at Hogwarts. She made top grades and played for the Quidditch team, but beyond that Jessica knew nothing of her mother as a Hogwarts student.

"Perhaps I'd have become a Hufflepuff," Jessica decided. "They're a lot of hard workers and –"

Jessica watched the look on Snape's face turn absolutely foul. "Say _that_ again and I will have you out on your arse," he said. "Humour me, Jessica. What could possibly possess you to think such a dreadful thought?"

"Professor Lockhart was a Hufflepuff." Jessica saw by the new look on Snape's face that she could not have chosen a worse time to bring up his name. "Look at all that he's accomplished," she continued anyway.

"Hufflepuff," Snape repeated distastefully, "Has that little insect's collection been filling your head with fictional nonsense?"

"It's not nonsense," Jessica defended. "He is a very hard worker, he's not afraid of anything – well, except you – and he's very sweet." Jessica smiled in imitation of Lockhart's award winning smile. "Does that sound like someone you know?"

Snape rolled his eyes and pressed his head back into the soft pillow. "You are sweet," he confessed, "and you are a hard worker, but you don't amuse me, young lady."

"Oh, who are you trying to kid, Severus? Nobody amuses you!" Jessica smiled again and leaned over to kiss the tip of his nose. She grasped a lock of his hair and let it slip slowly between her fingers.

Snape began to rub his palms up and down Jessica's arms in a soothing motion. Simultaneously Jessica pressed her fingers into his chest, massaging him gently. "You know, I think there is a lot less to Gilderoy Lockhart than meets the eye. Have you ever seen him perform a spell properly?"

"I haven't seen him perform a spell since the one he used to conjure up that rose you so valiantly found a suitable environment for." Jessica had continued to unbutton his shirt when Snape's chest began to quiver in a low chuckle. She lost her grip on the second last button and watched as he parted his lips into a smile.

It was the sort of smile he reserved especially for her. Jessica doubted anyone had ever seen this man smile so genuinely before. Deciding to take advantage of this rare moment, Jessica ignored the last two buttons and leaned herself down to kiss him. Snape's hands came up on each side of her face and embraced her tenderly. His lips touched hers softly and then opened to invite her into a more intimate kiss.

She settled her lips over his and let him explore her mouth as she did his. Then, with hands finding their way down to his waist, Jessica untucked his shirt from his trousers and popped the rest of the buttons out.

"Jessica," Snape began as she spread his shirt open to expose his lean, pale chest and massaged her hands into him compassionately. "There is still a way to discover which House you would have belonged to. The Sorting Hat is kept in the Headmaster's office, I can take you there this evening if you'd like."

"No," Jessica said and shook her head. "No, I'd rather not know for certain. Besides, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm not a student and I'm not going to be. It's completely irrelevant now."

Although Snape wasn't an empath quite like Jessica, he could sense that she knew deep down that she'd have become a Slytherin, and that terrified her. Snape gave a great heave and gently rolled Jessica off of him. He laid her down on her back and ran his hand up and down her bare arm as he draped over her.

"As long as we have known each other, it has never bothered you that _I_ am a Slytherin," he reminded her. "I embody everything that is Slytherin and I can see a lot of it in you. You are a very shrewd, derisive, clever young lady; your ancestry is pure, and until recently you have been determined to overcome your father's peril. When it comes down to it, I know you will do anything to have your way. You will do everything you can to achieve your end, you always have. That makes you more a Slytherin than I."

"Please, Severus," Jessica begged. "I'm not all of those things. I don't want to be."

"Now come on, if you really thought that we Slytherins were all an ignominy, you never would have let me give you that kiss last year in the garden." Snape's eyebrow arched triumphantly before he leaned down to kiss her again.

Jessica's hands tangled in his hair and her legs rubbed anxiously against his body in a zealous fashion. Her lips parted invitingly and Snape indulged in her temptation, rocking his body against hers wanting to feel what was beneath that thin layer of cotton.

Once Snape retracted for a breath of air, Jessica put her arms down on the pillow and smiled sweetly at him. "I thought I kissed you," she said, remembering how they'd argued over who had started their very first kiss.

"You did."

His fingertips were gently grazing back and forth along the stretch of bare skin exposed between her pyjama pants and top. It tickled a little bit but Jessica tried to keep a straight face. Being one of the two most attentive wizards at Hogwarts, Snape could easily spot the corners of Jessica's lips twitching as he tickled her.

Pretending not to notice, Snape lowered his head to her naval and began dotting his lips against her skin. He slipped her pyjama top up a little ways and began kissing just above her naval. Slowly, he kissed upwards, drawing her soft flesh into his mouth and suckling her affectionately. Snape hummed delightfully as he let her skin slip out of his mouth only to seek out a fresh patch of smoothness.

Jessica's body rapidly began to boil under his titillating touch. She breathed heavily as his lips and hands neared her breasts. He traced his fingers along the underside of her right breast and then the left in turn. Once his hands cleared Jessica's pyjama top over her generous curves, Snape's lips immediately captured her taut nipple and began to suckle her.

Jessica's fingernails scraped against his scalp as his tantalizing manoeuvre spread warmth about her body. She could feel her body temperature skyrocket, subsequently invading her core. She captured his legs between hers and hugged his head to her chest as he moved from one nipple to the next.

While he held her breast pointed at his lips with his left hand, Snape used his right to stroke up and down her opposite side and then move across her chest to feel Jessica's thick, taut nipple between his thumb and finger. She hummed delightfully as his lips and tongue caressed her exquisitely.

"Severus," she whispered slowly as the sensations began to overwhelm her. "I want you so badly." Between her legs, Jessica could feel the evidence of his rigid wanting, too. Whether he realized it or not, he was pressing himself into her in slow rhythm.

Snape let Jessica's aroused nipple slip out of his mouth and he studied her flushed expression. "I know you do," he said in a tone that Jessica didn't quite like.

"I want to make love to you," she confessed.

It wasn't the first time he'd heard her say these words, but Snape continued to list her with reasons why they could not make love. Jessica hated how he always closed his mind to her when the subject of sex came up.

"Please," she added a long while after. Her hand came up to touch his face and Snape winced as she touched him.

"Jessica," Snape began regrettably and started to rub her cheek with his thumb. "Even if tonight was the ideal night, I haven't got a contraceptive prepared to give you."

Jessica casually shrugged her shoulders and smiled up at him. "That's all right," she assured him. "I know Poppy keeps some in the Hospital Wing. It's that same vulgar formula you gave me last year, but I'm willing to brave it again… for this." She smiled again and chained her arms around his neck.

Snape held still for a moment but then pulled away from her. He crawled off the side of the bed and turned his back towards her as he frantically began tugging at the front of his pants, trying to accommodate for his pounding erection. It throbbed in such agony he could feel himself pulsing against the confinement of his trousers.

"Severus," Jessica called out irritably. She sat up on the bed and pulled her pyjama top back over her breasts. "Severus, you _don't_ have to be afraid of what happened last year happening again."

"It is not what happened last year that concerns me," he said. Without looking at Jessica, Snape walked around the bed and picked his frockcoat up from the back of the chair. He put his arms through the sleeves and began doing up the buttons of his shirt and then the frockcoat.

"Then what is it?" she asked him. "I know you want it as badly as I do. You wanted to have your way with me since the first week we met!"

Jessica jumped as Snape's hand slapped abruptly down on his arm in an aggravated manner to begin smoothing out the wrinkles. "I felt very differently for you then," he reminded. "I was being selfish, and I was quite oblivious to your aberrant heritage. Now get dressed, we are going down to dinner."


	6. The Message

Words of warning: This chapter involves some sexual activity. Hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to drop me a line! ;)

Chapter Six – The Message

All of the other professors and what looked like all of the students had already gathered in the Great Hall for the Halloween feast by the time Snape and Jessica arrived. The Headmaster and Professor McGonagall greeted them both at the Head Table and then Snape discreetly pulled the chair out next to his and let Jessica sit down.

She was wearing his preferred colour for the occasion, an evening gown of deep green with black trim. Her dark hair was pulled up into a chignon at the back of her head and soft, shiny ringlettes hung down her back and about her shoulders. There were green and silver trimmings weaved into her hair and she wore diamond earrings to match. The locket Snape had given her last Christmas was around her neck and the Slytherin emblem hung elegantly above her breasts. The rounded décolletage had silver lace trimming and attracted more attention than just the gaze of the Potions Master.

Gilderoy Lockhart was several seats away and – still in disbelief – watched unnervingly as Professor Snape accompanied Jessica. Snape kept his conversation with Jessica small, still unwilling to give the students any reason to believe that his interest in her was fond and affectionate. The older students all knew to show her proper respect and assumed that Snape was only doing the same. Rumours of her being related to the Headmaster had spread about the student body, but in regards to her having any relation to Lord Voldemort, the students and even some of the other professors were kept in the dark.

Jessica could sense some of Lockhart's emotions and peeked over towards him now and then. Their eyes would meet for a second, but Lockhart would only bear an awkward smile and then quickly engage himself in a conversation with Professor Flitwick who was sitting next to him. She could sense feelings of regret, humiliation and even traces of jealousy. Jessica had allowed Lockhart nearly six weeks to let his affectionate feelings for her to grow stronger and for not telling him sooner about Severus wrought a heavy feeling of guilt. She knew right from the start that he was smitten with her and for that she felt she owed him an apology.

After a silent dinner (at least between Snape and Jessica) the Great Hall slowly began to empty. The students had less than an hour to return to their dormitories before curfew and then the staff would rejoin for their own Halloween celebration.

Professor Lockhart stood up from his seat and exited through the staff door almost directly behind Jessica. She picked up her napkin and dabbed at the corners of her mouth before dropping the cloth onto her empty plate.

Snape was lazily swirling the last of the red wine in his goblet around in his hand. He was almost in a daze, waiting anxiously for the occasion he hated so much to come to an end. He was usually the last to arrive and the first to leave meal times, but on occasions such as Halloween, the Headmaster requested that he make an honest effort to endure a better part of the festivity.

"Severus, would you excuse me for a moment?" Jessica asked and softly pressed her hand to his sleeve.

Snape discreetly slipped his arm away from her and looked curiously at her. "For a moment," he agreed and eyed her conspicuously. "I will be on my way shortly." He tipped the goblet against his lips and swallowed the last of his wine before glancing in Dumbledore's direction hoping to see him make a gesture that would release him of this obligation to stay any longer.

No such luck.

"Thank you." Jessica stood up from her chair and exited through the same door Lockhart had disappeared through only a moment ago. She could hear footsteps echoing along the way and picked up her pace until she could see him several feet ahead of her.

"Professor Lockhart!" she called and skipped forward.

He spun around and looked rather surprised to see Jessica hurrying after him. "Miss Van Eden," he greeted, "good evening."

"Good evening to you," she returned. Jessica stood a ways away from the professor as she spoke to him. "Listen professor, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance earlier to apologize for what happened in the Hospital Wing. I should have told you a lot sooner about Severus, it's just that he is a very private man as you have probably already noticed." She tried hard to maintain some composure as she watched Lockhart listen to her apology, feeling slightly humiliated all over again. She knew it was an embarrassment for him to face her after what Snape had said to him in the Hospital Wing, but with the guilt and responsibility Jessica felt, she was determined to change that.

"No worries, Miss Van Eden," Lockhart said with the biggest smile he could muster. "My attention to detail was plagued by your beauty. I should have recognized the look in his eyes when I made my pass. After all, I'm Gilderoy Lockhart!"

He puffed his chest out proudly and smiled again. Jessica laughed courteously at his valiant manoeuvre as he thrust his fist against his chest. As acclaimed and heroic as he appeared to be, Jessica found his gestures to be rather arrogant and trivial while his emotions battled between anxiety and a fierce desire to impress all who paid him any attention.

It was this particular conflict of emotions that made Jessica curious and anxious to discover more about him. "Perhaps we will still be able to have tea together in the future – as friends," she suggested.

"Indeed," Lockhart hastily agreed. "As a matter of fact I would like to show you some of what I have written of Hogwarts thus far. I have made mention of you, however, I do desire your approval before publishing this piece of literature."

A part of Jessica dread the things she'd discover Lockhart had written about her and perhaps her genealogy, but another part was extremely curious and flattered that such a famous author would make mention of her in what would be a best seller.

"I'd like that," Jessica told him. "Perhaps next week once I have a chance to clear everything with Severus. He'll want to – "

"… _rip_ … _tear_ … _kill_ …"

Jessica stopped in mid-sentence when she heard the cold, eerie whisper. She looked around wondering where it had come from. It didn't sound like it had come from in front or behind her, but rather all around her. She'd never heard such a voice before. It was cold and murderous and sent a chill up and down her spine.

"Yes, go on," Lockhart encouraged.

Jessica looked back at him, having completely forgotten what she had been saying to him before the voice had distracted her. _Perhaps it had been one of the ghosts_, she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry, I thought I heard something strange," Jessica replied.

"… _soo hungry_ … _for so long_ …"

Lockhart was looking curiously at her when she heard the same murderous voice speak again. "Did you hear that?" she asked him although it didn't appear that he'd heard anything strange at all.

"Ah, it would seem to be that I am the only one in the castle who is not hearing voices," Lockhart said with a smile.

"Then you did hear it?" Jessica said, perplexed by his contradicting statement.

"No, no. I didn't hear anything," he claimed.

"Then how did you know it was a voice I heard?" she asked, sure that she hadn't told him what particular sound she'd heard.

"… _kill_ … _time to kill_ …"

At that, the staff door opened again and light footsteps sounded down the corridor. Jessica knew it was Snape and swallowed hard as she prepared herself for him to step around the corner to see her with Lockhart.

Judging him by the way he suddenly took on a state of worry, Jessica knew Lockhart was expecting to see Snape as well. And sure enough, a swirl of black robes made way around the corner and the Potions Master found Jessica and Lockhart standing no more than three feet away from each other.

Snape suspected it was Lockhart whom Jessica had left the Great Hall to catch up with, and to her surprise, it did not arouse his anger. The moment Snape arrived at the scene he merely approached the pair and wrapped a protective arm around Jessica's waist.

"Is everything all right?" he asked her.

Jessica lifted her eyes to the ceiling and listened carefully. She had a gut feeling she would not hear the voice again. Something inside of her told her it had moved on, but had not disappeared.

"No," she said and shook her head delicately. "Something's wrong."

*          *          *

 After Harry and his friends had been excused from Lockhart's office, Professor Dumbledore touched his finger to the crooked bridge of his nose and slid his spectacles up a tad. He eyed each of the professors left in the office, starting with Professor McGonagall and ending with the Potions Master.

"Well, if you don't mind me saying, professor," Lockhart began valiantly, "I think I should be left to handle this situation. Clearly that silly message on the wall was only a practical joke, and I happen to be a very skilled interrogator. I will have the little delinquent in your office by Monday morning. Now, as for the cat – "

"That's quite all right, Gilderoy," Dumbledore said softly. He cleared his throat and watched Snape, with his arms crossed tight over his chest, irritably roll his eyes. "This matter must be taken more seriously. Now, I don't want any of you to fret. We must remain calm, but alert. The students must not see any of us over-reacting to these circumstances or they themselves will react excessively. I want you all in my office tomorrow morning."

Each of the professors in the office nodded their understanding and made way for the door. McGonagall left first, then Lockhart; and when Snape was just about on his way out Dumbledore summoned him back.

"Severus, a word with you please," he called.

Snape looked relieved that the Headmaster wished to speak with him alone. He closed Lockhart's office door and stepped quietly up to Dumbledore. "Headmaster, I – "

"I know what you are about to say, Severus," Dumbledore assured. "I want you to know that I do not suspect my grandniece is in any way responsible for what has happened tonight, contrary to what the legend tells us."

Snape pursed his angry lips and gently tapped his boot against the floor. "I do fear for her safety. Jessica _is_ the youngest heir. That alone is reason enough to suspect her, and the Ministry of Magic surly will once they hear of this."

Dumbledore nodded his head slowly and began grasping at the wiry hair at the tip of his ashen beard. "Yes, I do expect as much, which brings me to my point. Our by-laws require me to report this unpleasant event to the Ministry immediately. I am also required to name any suspected culprits."

"Jessica is _NOT_ – "

"I know, Severus," Dumbledore said quietly. "However, contrary to what you and I believe, that will not be a sufficient enough reason for the Ministry to allow Jessica to remain at Hogwarts should something like this happen again."

If at all possible, Snape wrapped his arms even tighter across his chest and bent his eyebrows in immense fury. "Jessica was brought here because there is no place safer for her! The Ministry cannot remove her!"

"Calm yourself, Severus." Still, Dumbledore spoke quietly as he paced the room. Each of the portraits of Lockhart around the room watched him carefully, wanting to hear each word he said. "I will be writing to the Ministry tonight, detailing both the events of this evening _and_ my recommended plan of action."

Snape breathed a heavy sigh. He looked sideways at one of the portraits on his left and scowled at the Lockhart staring back at him. "And just what is your recommendation?"

"I suggest that we at Hogwarts proceed with caution." Dumbledore picked up a small metallic instrument sitting on Lockhart's desk and examined it quickly. "And, as I understand, you still spend a great deal of your time with my grandniece?" he said, and looked curiously in Snape's direction, awaiting confirmation.

There was a subtle look of resentment on Snape's face as he grudgingly admitted to the statement with a tiny nod.

"Good," Dumbledore said. He picked up another small instrument from the desk and studied it as well. "Then I don't see how it will be a problem for you to devote your full attention to her for the next couple of weeks, or until we can solve this matter. If she is not in the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey, I want you by her side bearing witness to all of her actions – for her own protection."

"Jessica never left my sight at all this evening until the end of the Halloween feast when she met Lockhart in the corridor," Snape declared. "It seems to me that Potter was the only one about the castle at the time of the attack."

Dumbledore looked quite seriously at Snape and then shook his head. "Severus, this sort of magic is far beyond young Harry's ability."

"As it is Jessica's," Snape reminded and looked once more at the petrified cat lying on the table.

"Need I remind you Severus, that I do not suspect Jessica on any account?" Dumbledore asked and began petting Mrs. Norris.

Snape stared down at the toe of his boot. "Of course not, Headmaster."

"Good." Dumbledore made way for the office door and held it open for Snape. "Then I'll see you tomorrow morning."

*          *          *

The surface of Jessica's bathtub water rippled when the vibration of the sitting room door slamming shut reached the bathroom. For a man who always managed to slip about the castle without making a sound, Snape's footsteps were unusually loud and heavy.

Jessica could feel his anger before the sound of his footsteps even reached the bathroom door. She was expecting him to enter, but then heard his footsteps turn away and head for her bedroom.

"Severus?" she called.

It was too late. He was already gone and couldn't hear her. She breathed a heavy sigh and grudgingly stepped out of the steaming tub she had just climbed into not two minutes earlier.

Her hair was still piled atop her head and kept dry while beads of water dripped from her body onto the floor. She hastily grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her tiny form.

After quickly drying off, Jessica picked her dressing robe up off of the counter where she had left it and slipped her arms through the sleeves before tying the belt tight around her waist. Her dressing robe was soft pink in colour. It was made of silk and draped down to just above her knees.

"Severus?" Jessica called again when she entered the sitting room.

Although the fire in the sitting room was burning steadily, the air felt considerably cooler against Jessica's legs than it had in the bathroom. She hurried across the room and into her bedchambers.

After closing the door behind her, Jessica walked up to her bed and crawled up onto the mattress. Snape was there, lying on his back with his left arm resting across his head covering his eyes. His right foot was hanging over the edge of the bed and his left leg was bent upwards. Jessica curled herself up against him and settled her chin on his chest.

She brought her arms up to massage through the many layers of his clothing, rubbing up and down along his chest. "Will you talk to me Severus?" she asked softly. "I want to know what happened this evening. What did that message mean?"

Snape took a deep breath and let it out in an extensive groan. He shook his head and moved his arm away. When he opened his eyes Jessica could see a build up of anger and fury. Whatever the Headmaster had brought the professors into Lockhart's office to discuss had obviously disturbed him a great deal.

"I'm not so sure I should tell you," Snape said. "That message had a great deal to do with… you."

Jessica's heart felt like it had skipped a beat. She had been able to sense that the message on the wall that had been written in blood stirred up a lot of anxiety amongst the staff and students, but she couldn't quite fathom what it had to do with her.

"All right Severus, now you _have to_ tell me what you know about it," Jessica declared. "_Enemies of the heir, beware_? What does that mean? Enemies of what heir? And what is the Chamber of Secrets?"

Snape rolled over onto his side and took a tight grip on Jessica's hand. "That particular heir is referring to the heir of Slytherin… Salazar Slytherin. He built a hidden chamber somewhere in the castle that can only be opened by his heir."

Jessica narrowed her gaze and looked curiously at him. She began shaking her head in bewilderment. "And?"

"_And_," Snape repeated angrily. "The Chamber is home to a deadly monster, one that can be controlled by the heir alone. _You_ are the youngest known heir of Slytherin, Jessica."

Although she could tell that Snape was being completely serious, Jessica let out a little laugh. "That's ridiculous, Severus. Why would anyone write something like that about me in this school? I have no enemies here. Especially none that is feline. You know I love cats."

The fury in his eyes began to build. Jessica could see it clearly. "It is no laughing matter, Jessica. Clearly you are completely ignorant of what has been said about the hidden Chamber of Secrets. The monster has killed before. But, perhaps it will seem more real to you when another human is attacked, or when the Ministry decides to take you away from here so that they can claim that they have caught the culprit behind this whole thing."

Jessica immediately wiped the smile from her face. "Severus, what are you talking about? I haven't done anything. I didn't write that message on the wall. You know I didn't!"

"Of course I know that," Snape reassured. "But it will not be so easy explaining that to the Ministry of Magic, especially when they know just how much of a Slytherin you are."

Jessica's brow bent angrily as she scowled at him. "Don't say that, Severus. It's not funny."

"No, it is not funny," he guaranteed, "as I told you before. Now the Headmaster will be in contact with the Ministry tonight, so tomorrow morning we will have received their instructions. Until then your uncle has asked me to keep an eye out for you, so tonight you can come on down and stay with me in my quarters."

"Are we still going to the staff gathering?" Jessica questioned. "My costume is all ready in the other room." She smiled again and brushed her finger under his chin, tickling back and forth. "I'll bet you just can't wait to see it."

Jessica giggled softly before nestling her lips under his chin and capturing his Adam's apple with a kiss. She had just managed to suckle his skin into her mouth when Snape ruthlessly shoved her away and sat up. She let out a tiny gasp of surprise as she fell onto her side.

"What's wrong with you?" Jessica demanded. She kept her legs held tight together as she hoisted herself up onto her shoulders.

Snape was sitting at the foot of the bed with his head in his hands. His fingers were intertwined in his hair and were slowly massaging his scalp as he thought. "Regardless of what the others will be doing this evening, you and I will be staying in."

Jessica sat up on her knees and tucked her hands in her lap. "Oh? Well I do believe Nefertiti will be very disappointed. As I recall, you have been quite anxious to see my costume."

"It will have to wait," Snape told her.

"I see." Jessica began crawling down to the foot of the king sized bed. She reached her arms around his neck and began loosening the buttons of his frockcoat. "This isn't because you have chickened out of wearing _your_ costume, is it?" She slipped his arms through the sleeves of his cloak and tossed it aside before recommencing with the buttons.

"I have no costume," Snape reminded her.

"Oh, but you do," Jessica said. "I picked one up along with my own. What is Nefertiti without her loving husband, Akhenaton?"

Snape slowly turned around to look at Jessica with the most disgusted expression on his face she had ever seen. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"Actually, I'm quite serious. Come on, I'll show you." Jessica tried to push Snape off of the edge of the bed, but he refused to budge.

"I will not wear anything of the sort in front of anyone," he assured. His black eyes filled with warning as he met Jessica's gaze again. Feeling no fear from him, Jessica mustered a charming smile and let the twinkle of her emerald eyes dazzle him.

"I would hope, that to you, I am not just anyone." She dipped her head down and settled her lips atop his cheek and kissed him lightly while her fingers played in his hair. Snape began to surrender to her touch and moved his lips to meet hers. "Come on, we don't have to stay dressed for very long," she promised him after he pulled away. "You and I can live as king and queen of Egypt for the next hour or so. I'm sure there's even something you can do to make this room look at feel like we're really in Egypt."

"Don't hold your breath," he warned.

"Oh come off it, Severus. Why won't you let me have a little fun? This is sort of our one year anniversary," Jessica reminded. "Don't you think it's about time you and I start behaving like husband and wife?"

Jessica giggled softly into his ear and kissed the nape of his neck while her fingers tickled his throat.

"I think you have had a touch too much wine," Snape said. "Besides, Nefertiti and Akhenaton did not live very happily as husband and wife."

Jessica settled her chin on his shoulder and sighed heavily. "Then why don't we just forget about role-playing and just be Severus and Jessica tonight?" She dotted her mouth to his cheek and slowly made way to seal her lips upon his.

The touch of his warm lips returning her kiss set Jessica's heart at ease. She had managed to break through the barrier he had created and now had him right where she wanted. With his senses settling down, he began to indulge in their kiss, enjoying it for all that it was worth.

He slanted his mouth and eased Jessica's lips apart, inviting her to a taste. His hands embraced her silk clad arms and leaned her back into the bed. He warmed her with his body, blanketing her with black velvet and deep kisses.

Jessica's heart was pounding so fiercely, she was sure Snape could feel it, too. His hot, tender kisses made her mouth water and his hands travelling across her skin spread warmth and excitement all the way to her core. His kiss left her knees feeling weak and her body began to throb with a deep yearning to feel him consumer her. Surrender to her. Seize her and then ultimately claim her.

Jessica could feel his hands slipped up and down along her sides, slowly easing her dressing robe up, only an inch or so at a time. As her skin was slowly exposed to the chill of the air, his touch warmed her, awakening the sensations she longed to experience with him.

"Severus," she whispered into his ear. "Please."

In that one simple word, Jessica conveyed her utmost desires, her yearning for him, and her plea to become his. Completely. Her voice was so full of persuasion and promise Snape was certain her words had erected not only a long line of goosebumps on the back of his neck, but a firm shaft of evidence that he desired her just as well. His stomach twitched uncomfortably and he instantaneously broke off their kiss. Snape lifted his head and looked down at Jessica with unmistakable desire in his eyes.

Jessica recognized that look all too well. "Don't say it, Severus," she begged. "Please don't say it. I can't bear to watch you leave me once again."

Leaving was always the one thing Snape knew he could do to stop himself from finishing what he had started with Jessica. He knew how badly he tortured her by arousing her with his kisses of passion and deep, soothing caresses. It was only fair that he either give her the release she longed for, or at least explain to her why he could not.

Perhaps, he could find a way to give her release. Although he would have to confine his own, Snape knew Jessica deserved to unleash her passion and desires. She wouldn't be able to stand him warming her with his touch and then leaving her to cool just when her body needed to feel his heat the most.

Snape looked into Jessica's glittering eyes and slowly pressed a kiss into her forehead. "I love you," he whispered to her. His fingers whisked down from her face to her neck and then from there all the way down to her hips. His fingers caressed her silken flesh while his lips sought the creamy, white skin beneath her robe.

Afraid and worried that he would stop and walk away at any moment, Jessica hesitantly brought her hands down to his neck and began to massage her fingers into his skin. Snape slowly lifted his fingers to touch the inside of her thigh and then rose to caress her waist.

Jessica watched in amazement as Snape reached for the tie keeping her dressing robe together. He slowly pulled on one end and loosened the knot until it came undone. After eagerly spreading the folds, Snape took a deep breath and filled his eyes with her naked beauty.

Although he had come into the bathroom a number of times while Jessica was bathing, Snape felt as if he were seeing her undressed for the first time. Her breasts were full and round and were capped with nipples of dark pink. He kneaded her breasts gently, feeling their aroused thickness before tasting her nectar again.

Jessica squeezed his head to her chest, willing him to draw her deeper into his mouth. As he complied, Snape brought his right hand up to caress the inside of her thigh. He rubbed up and down, slowly nearing her intimacy with every stroke.

Slowly parting her legs for him, Jessica moaned again when his fingers brushed softly against her moistened crevis. "Show me, Severus," she whispered. "Show me what it will be like to make love to you."

If her sensual whisper wasn't enough to persuade him, it was the feel of her silky, soft intimacy that made him want her. Snape lifted his lips from her taut nipple and settled his mouth upon hers, kissing her passionately as he massaged her carefully, preparing to fulfil her desperate desire.

When Snape drew his lips away from hers, he looked down into Jessica's eyes and watched them flutter closed as his fingers touched her glistening entrance. "Look at me, Jessica," he commanded, and her eyes opened immediately. "Watch me, and don't ever look away."

Jessica vigorously nodded her understanding and breathed in quick, short gasps as his fingers rotated, circling her heated opening before slowly entering her. Jessica inhaled a deep breath as his fingers filled her. She tried hard to keep her eyes open and locked on his as he had requested, but the desire to close her eyes and indulge in the sensations was overwhelming. Her eyes began to flicker, and as if to remind her of his orders, Snape thrust deeper causing her only just enough pain to set her eyes back on his.

Her lips quivered as she breathed. Jessica cried out in both agony and pleasure as her body was obligated to accommodate for this brand new sensation. Her hips began to move with his gentle thrusts and the discomfort quickly ceased.

"Do you enjoy this?" Snape whispered into her ear as he pressed into her tight walls. He could feel her hot breath wafting across the side of his face and her fingers clutching him dearly.

"Yes," she moaned. She held his body down against hers and finally closed her eyes, surrendering to the full sensation of him being inside of her. He swept along the inside of her walls, feeling her liquid heat coating his long fingers. Snape began to moan into her ear, marvelling at the sensation of touching her so intimately for the first time.

_Gods, why hadn't I thought of this before?_ he questioned himself, although her already knew the answer. It took him every ounce of strength and will power not to take her with him to the end. As badly as Jessica wanted to make love to him, Snape's desire to take Jessica as his lover was even stronger. And if it didn't come at such a terrible cost, he would have long ago. 


	7. An Evil Plan Devised

Although this isn't quite the way the first Quidditch game played out in the book (which I am trying to remain loyal to) I'm going to play along with this part as it happened in the movie. After all, doesn't everybody want a little piece of Malfoy, too?

Chapter Seven – An Evil Plan Devised

With a small glass and a vial of treatment balanced over her head, Jessica squeezed her way through the maze of green and silver Quidditch robes to the tiny hospital bed. Draco Malfoy had his gloved hands clutched around his stomach and he moaned repetitively until Jessica sat down on the side of his bed.

"I think I pulled something," he wheezed. "My father will have his broomstick for this!" The young boy lifted his head as best he could and glared at the student lying in the bed opposite him.

"Relax Draco," Jessica insisted as she poured a few teaspoons of remedy into a glass. "This isn't anyone's fault but your own. Now hold still and drink this. You will feel numb for a few moments, but that will only be the potion doing its magic."

Malfoy groaned again and slowly lifted his head just enough to let Jessica pour the clear, thick liquid down his throat. He made a sour face and swallowed hard. "Blah! That is the most horrible thing I have ever tasted!"

_Not quite a taste worthy of faking such a horrible injury?_ Jessica wanted to say aloud. But she knew better. Anything she said to Draco Malfoy would indubitably travel back to his father. For Snape's sake, Lucius Malfoy was the last person on the planet Jessica wanted to cause trouble with.

"I will be sure to let Professor Snape know you think so," Jessica said instead. "By the way, I think he wants to see you before you return to your dormitory this afternoon. He will want to be certain that his prized Seeker will not be out of commission for the remainder of the season."

_Or perhaps he would like to award you a medal for becoming the first Slytherin player under his care to be admitted to the Hospital Wing_, Jessica thought. Although this was only the beginning of Jessica's second year volunteering in the Hospital Wing, she knew that as long as Snape had been Head of Slytherin, none of their Quidditch players had ever been admitted to the Hospital Wing until now.

Malfoy's head turned from side to side on the pillow as the potion swept through his body, numbing each of his aching muscles. "Relax for a moment," Jessica instructed and brushed her fingers delicately across his brow.

The young boy's eyes met hers with a look of curiosity and contentment. His slick, blonde hair was in disarray and Jessica delicately tried to straighten a few wisps until an unsettling sensation stirred through her body and settled in her stomach.

The Hospital Wing doors flew open and with his snakehead cane tapping against the floor, Lucius Malfoy stalked over to his son's bed. With one look of intimidation, several of the Slytherins divided themselves apart, making a path leading up to the bed.

Jessica swallowed hard and stood up from the bed before Lucius reached the other side. His cold, grey eyes fell upon her as she rose and he smiled crookedly at her. Jessica's expression remained unmoved as Lucius directed his attention to his son.

Quickly, Jessica turned her back on the Malfoy's and squeezed her way through the river of green robes. She glanced at Harry who was receiving Madam Pomfrey's administration as a result of another one of Lockhart's spells gone wrong. When he looked up at her he smiled and nodded his regard. Jessica returned the pleasant smile just before slipping into Madam Pomfrey's office.

With the door left open only a crack, Jessica pressed her back up against the wall and held her eyes shut for a moment. After taking a deep breath she opened her eyes and released her breath in a hurry. Her stomach was still twisting uncomfortably. She hated that feeling Lucius Malfoy wrought. Although she couldn't decipher just exactly what sort of feeling that was, she knew it was nothing to be cheerful about.

After Draco had miraculously made the Slytherin Quidditch team, Snape insisted that – on her best behaviour – she accompany him to the Hog's Head for lunch with Lucius and his wife, Narcissa. It had probably been the most uncomfortable meal Jessica had ever sat through. She wasn't surprised to see her vegetable soup come up after returning to her private chambers.

Narcissa had sat across from Jessica at the table. Although she had very little to say during the meal, Jessica sensed that she too was putting on an act to deceive her husband. As tempting as it was to discover her secret, Jessica tried her damnedest to keep her mind closed for the duration of their meeting. Jessica tried to make small talk with Narcissa in hopes that it would divert her from catching those peculiar looks coming from Lucius. Every now and then she could feel his eyes on her. She supposed that had everything to do with her stomach-churning episode in the bathroom that afternoon. 

When he looked at her, Jessica could sense a horrible feeling of delight emanating from his thoughts. Sometimes she thought it was sexual, other times she thought it might be more brutal than that, as if he wanted to dissect her. Jessica never gave mind enough time to be sure which it was.

To push the memory of the Hog's Head out of her mind, Jessica closed her eyes and pressed the back of her head up against the wall. "Severus, where are you?" she whispered to herself. It was Snape's presence that helped shield her from sensing Lucius Malfoy's most dreadful thoughts. Without Snape, she feared him.

"Good afternoon, Miss Van Eden."

Jessica concealed a gasp of fright as the familiar snakehead cane pushed the office door open. Lucius stepped into the small office and leisurely strode about the small room, casually eyeing its intricate bits and bobs.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy," she responded in a hushed tone. Jessica kept her eyes on the floor and her hands folded in front of her. She could hear the low creak of the floor as Lucius prod around the tiny office. He stopped at the bookshelf and began perusing the titles.

"It was very thoughtful of you to see your son today after his accident," Jessica spoke softly, remembering how adamant Snape was that she regard Lucius with respect. "You'll be happy to hear that he will be good as new in time for dinner."

Lucius picked up Madam Pomfrey's copy of _Quick and Easy Remedies_ and opened to the middle of the book. "I appreciate your concern." Lucius turned around, and with the book still in his hands, he walked back over to Jessica and stood before her. "I have this book at home," he told her. "Do you want to know who gave it to me?"

Jessica looked at the thick, leather-bound book and began tentatively shaking her head. "Not particularly," she murmured.

Lucius let out a trifle of a laugh and then slapped the book shut, making Jessica's entire body shudder. "I don't suppose I even need to tell you. You probably already know." Lucius tapped his pointer finger against his temple and raised his eyebrows. "You can practically see the answer, can't you?"

When Lucius took another step towards her, Jessica timidly turned her head to the side and moved her trembling hands behind her. "No, I can't," she said. "I mean – I could," Jessica quickly corrected herself after seeing the curious look on his face. "My uncle has been teaching me to shield myself from the thoughts and emotions of others."

Lucius nodded once. "Interesting," he whispered. "And you're shielding yourself from my mind right now?"

"Yes," she told him.

Lucius thrust the ball of his cane down on the floor right beside Jessica's left foot and then stepped up toe-to-toe with her. "Why?" he asked in a tone of voice as soft and velvety as that of the Potions Master.

Jessica could feel a gentle waft of his cool breath upon her throat. She locked her eyes with his, feeling terrified that if she blinked he would take one step closer to her and –

_Don't! Don't even think about it_, Jessica warned herself. _He won't hurt you. Not here_.

"I have no wish to invade your privacy, Mr. Malfoy," Jessica finally told him.

She watched as Lucius gently wiggled his jaw back and forth. His eyes turned away from her and he slowly began to back away. "This book was a gift to me from your father, Jessica." Lucius turned away and placed _Quick and Easy Remedies_ back where it belonged on the shelf. "He was an extraordinary med-wizard. Perhaps that is his stroke of genius you possess. I hear you once attended a Muggle school of medicine."

"You heard correctly," Jessica assured. "My mother raised me in a Muggle environment. Surely you must have known that, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius tucked his cane under his arm and walked back over to Jessica wearing a peculiar look on his face. His lips were slightly pursed and his eyelids were narrowed into a curious gaze. "Jessica, do you want to know what would suit my fancy just perfectly right about now?" When he reached her, Lucius stretched his arm out and pressed the heel of his palm against the wall beside her, giving Jessica a close look at the intricate details of his robes. The inside of his cloak was still black, but damasked with patterns of blood red.

When Jessica swallowed, she felt an uncomfortable lump arising in her throat. "Again, no, not particularly."

Lucius chuckled low in his throat and leaned his hand in to pick up a piece of Jessica's dark brown hair. He rubbed the soft wisps between his fingers and then let it slip back down over her shoulder. "Don't be so presumptuous, my dear," he warned. "I wasn't about to ask you for anything voluptuous. All I want is to hear you call me by my first name. You and I are friends now, remember?"

As Jessica looked deep into the cold, grey eyes she wanted very much to loathe for eternity, she did her best to muster a smile. "Yes, of course I remember, Lucius." After hearing her own voice speak his name Jessica felt as if an essence of poison had been left on her tongue.

"Good," he said, gently nodding his head. "Because the last thing you and I need is to live in fear of one another. I lived in fear of your father after he plagued his heart."

"His heart was never clean," Jessica said, but as she spoke, she realized that she couldn't prove that Voldemort had _always_ been evil at heart.

Lucius leaned dangerously close to Jessica. So close she could smell the aroma of his cologne. Jessica closed her eyes and turned her head away as she held her breath, aware that the alluring aroma was assaulting her senses. As wonderful as he did smell, Jessica could feel her stomach twitching again.

"I think you will be pleasantly surprised to learn exactly how extraordinary your gene pool is," he said in a dark, almost sensual whisper. "You are far more like your father than you realize, Jessica. A fascinating man he was. Greatly misunderstood. Unloved. Driven to hate by those who should have loved him. It is a pity you didn't know him before his hunger for power and revenge destroyed him. You really have no idea just how much you mirror him."

Jessica tried desperately to hold back the tears she knew were on the brink of rolling down her cheeks. Lucius could see them swelling in the corners of her eyes. If she dared blink he would have caught them.

"I'm sorry I can't convince you that he was anything more than a monster," Lucius said. He was about to turn and walk away when Jessica suddenly spoke.

"I believe you, Lucius," she whispered, the poisonous taste in her mouth growing stronger.

Lucius stopped and turned back to her, eyeing her carefully. "Well, I'm delighted to hear it. Perhaps then you will be more likely to appreciate his sheer genius. I can tell you things about him that no one else can. Owl me some time and we can perhaps have a drink together."

_Wonderful_, Jessica thought sarcastically to herself, _first Lockhart and now Lucius Malfoy. I wonder whom Severus would prefer I privately share a fine vintage with_.

"Perhaps in a little while," she said anyway and mustered a smile.

"Good." Lucius neared Jessica once more and cupped her chin in his hand. "I look forward to hearing from you." He bent his head down and touched the very corner of his lips to her cheek and sounded a kiss. Jessica held her breath as he came around and did the same to her other cheek. "Good day, Jessica."

His touch had left Jessica scared and speechless. She watched Lucius leave before hastily wiping the traces of the offending gesture off of her face. Granted it was a very common gesture, but Jessica still couldn't stand the though of having the lips of Lucius Malfoy touch any part of her body.

*            *            *

Professor Snape was in his private chambers when he heard the gentle rap at the door. An odd expression appeared on his face as he glanced up at the clock. Surely it couldn't be Jessica, as she still had a few more hours to put in at the Hospital Wing. The Potions Master set his book aside and attended to his visitor.

"Lucius," he said, trying not to sound surprised. "I thought you had been on your way."

The blonde wizard twitched his lip in a subdued manner. "I thought I'd see to the welfare of my son before departing," he replied. "May I?" he said and gestured his hand inside the room.

"Of course."

Snape allowed Lucius into his chambers and closed the door behind him, sealing it with his wards as he always did. Lucius sat down in the armchair nearest to the empty hearth and Snape returned to the long sofa he had been sitting at before the calling.

"There is a matter of importance I would like to discuss with you, Severus," Lucius began monotonously. He crossed his legs and leaned comfortably into the back of the chair. "Regarding our precious Miss Van Eden."

Perking his interest and apprehension, this subject matter caused the Potions Master to raise a curious brow. "What of her?"

Lucius cleared his throat and flexed the muscles in his foot to point the tip of his boot towards the ceiling. "Severus, tell me something. Are you still as loyal and trustworthy as the Severus Snape I knew before you became a lackey for that old bumblebee, or has your time at Hogwarts altered your sworn allegiance?"

"I feel both shocked and insulted that you need ask," Snape retorted in a poisonous whisper. "I made a vow, same as you. So long as blood still pumps through my veins I will remain true to that vow."

With his lips bent in a lopsided grin, Lucius began to chuckle. He brought his hand up to his chin and ran his thumb and pointer finger along the crest of his jaw. "Please, do not be offended, Severus. I only ask because I need to be certain of your loyalty before consulting you today. You are well aware of what has been happening here at Hogwarts as of late. What you may not be aware of is how these events are preparing us for the return of our Lord."

Snape felt his stomach sink to the bottom of his belly. "Do go on," he encouraged anyway, trying to sound intrigued.

"Since our Dark Lord's disappearance, I have been able to keep in close contact with him by means of a small enchanted diary. We corresponded regularly over the years. He has given me orders and I have carried them out without question." Lucius held the silver snakehead in front of him and inspected it carefully as he slowly rotated it in his hand. "Just this last summer he instructed me to… oh, how should I say it?" Lucius rubbed his thumb into a particular spot on the snakehead. "He asked that I pass the diary on to an unsuspecting, dim-witted young student here to help carry out these 'disasters' as one may call. By the time this is done with, our Lord with be strong and able to lead us again. I have done my part, and if you are still up for it, it is time for you to do yours."

Snape nodded his head once as confidently as he could. "Anything."

"There's a good lad." Lucius chuckled softly and admired the glimmer of his newly polished snakehead. "Now, as you are well aware, the lovely Miss Van Eden is in possession of a very valuable ingredient needed to restore his power." He eyed Snape carefully to be sure that the Potions Master knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Virgin's Blood," Snape answered.

"Precisely."

While smiling knowingly, Snape could feel his sunken stomach making tight, nauseating knots. "He cannot regenerate Jessica's powers without using her own blood." A highly potent and highly illegal substance to possess, Virgin's Blood enabled wizards to compose the darkest of spells and potions. Voldemort had used the blood of Espiranza to gift Jessica with her powers, and Snape had a very bad feeling he planned to do the same with his daughter.

"Since you have been doing such a fabulous job of keeping this little ingredient in tact for the last year, the Dark Lord insisted that you should be the one to obtain this particular component." As Lucius tried to smile, Snape could have sworn he saw a glimpse of envy in the way Lucius arched his top lip. "And, as if that is not good enough, our Lord expects to have another heir on the way by his return. That makes you a very lucky man, Severus, being that you have managed to weasel your way into her heart and gain her trust."

Oh, he had gained so much more than her trust. Snape eyed Lucius dangerously as that little voice in his head spoke. _If you only knew… if you only knew you would wipe that smirk off your face this instant!_

"I would be both delighted, and honoured," Snape said aloud. "However, how can I be sure that it is I who our Lord wishes to become the father of his heir? Last year it seemed quite crucial that Quirrell be the one to do the honour."

"Yes," Lucius agreed and nodded his head. "Last year that was to be the case. Not because there was anything special about that buffoon, but rather because our Lord was inhibiting his body at the time. Her pleasures were more or less to become a reward for retrieving the stone. Now, since our Lord will have a body of his own it matters not whose seed is spilled into her body, so long as he is a true supporter and collects her blood appropriately."

Snape lifted his feet from the floor to the couch and laid them across the cushions. He crossed his legs at his ankles and began rubbing his brow. _Damned_, he thought to himself. _Damn it all!_

"Something vexes thee?" Lucius asked. "I thought you'd be ecstatic. You have been playing the role of a lovesick fool long enough. Your patience and make-believe performance has finally paid off… unless of course this hasn't been an act at all. Has she gotten under your skin, Severus?"

"Of course not," Snape insisted coldly. "She means nothing to me." Even as he spoke these words, he could feel a sting in his chest impaling his heart.

"I wouldn't blame you if she had," Lucius confessed. "We all know Jessica is a beauty beyond imagination. She's a goddess, Severus. There isn't a hot-blooded man on the planet who wouldn't like to be in your trousers right now."

"She is lovely," Snape admitted. "I have wanted to boff her since the moment I laid eyes on her." A slick smile spread across his thin, pale lips. Lucius began to chuckle.

"Now _that's_ the Severus I remember," he said. "As I recall, you had quite the knack for bedding ignorant young ladies back in our day."

"You had your share," Snape reminded.

"You're quite right," Lucius agreed. "However, I filled my bed for a price while you filled yours purely with magnetism and smooth seduction. I envied you for that."

"Then why is it that you are married and I am not?" Snape questioned, although marriage had never been an option he had ever taken under serious consideration before.

"Because you are more clever than I," Lucius answered. "Although I do love Narcissa dearly, she will never hold a candle to Jessica. There was a time I loved her more than life itself. Think of it Severus, to taste the ambrosia of the Dark Lord's daughter would be like having a taste of his own flesh and blood. I envy you Severus, I really do."

"There is more at stake than just sex, Lucius," Snape warned in a cool whisper. He pressed his long, bony fingers together and flexed them slowly. "A great deal of responsibility comes along with taking her for a lover. Responsibilities almost too great for one man to handle."

"Indeed."

"Along with impregnating the girl comes the role of raising a child who we will one day bow down to. I must also remain here at my station until the time comes where I am summoned elsewhere. I cannot risk being exposed before that time or Hogwarts will be without an emissary. So long as Potter is in training, we cannot risk that exposure."

With his wand in hand, Snape summoned his finest brandy along with two snifters. He stood up to pour each glass and then handed one to Lucius.

"Jessica will have to be confined elsewhere throughout the duration of her pregnancy. Surely between the two of us we can devise a plan. It would also be best if Dumbledore were kept unaware of her condition at least until Jessica is determined to see the pregnancy through."

Snape returned to his seat and took a large sip of brandy before getting comfortable – rather, as comfortable as he could under the circumstances. "Keeping something like that from the Headmaster is next to impossible."

Lucius too had a sip and set the snifter aside. "Then perhaps we may have to convince him that the child she carries is not yours. That way you too may play the fool when the word is finally spread."

Snape shook his head at the blonde wizard. "Don't be so naïve, Lucius. He has been a witness to my association with her for more than a year now."

"Then perhaps the honour should be left to another supporter," Lucius suggested and took one more sip. "Someone Dumbledore will not suspect. That would place you under more protection. I can arrange for someone to take her."

It was a rarity that Lucius ever saw Snape laugh, making this a particularly rare occasion, for he also saw Snape's lips spread into an awful smile. "Like yourself?" he said and swallowed a large portion of brandy.

Lucius joined in the laughter and downed the rest of his drink. "Perhaps." Although he hadn't meant it seriously, Lucius knew he wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of such an opportunity.

"And just how would your wife take to that?" Snape asked curiously. He sent the bottle of brandy over to Lucius so that he could replenish his snifter.

As Lucius did so he answered Snape's question. "Narcissa realizes the importance of this as well as you and I. If needed be, she would hold Jessica down for me."

"Now _that_ is naïve," Snape assured. "Jessica is not as vulnerable as her mother was. You'd end up with a scar on your testicles to match the one on your hand."

The smile on Lucius' face disappeared. How could he have forgotten her Animagus ability when he had a scar to remind him every day? Jessica would no doubt change once she realized she was about to be raped.

"Perhaps Imperious?" Lucius suggested. Surely that would keep her from changing.

"Again, unlike her mother, she can break the curse in a matter of seconds. I have seen her do it." Lucius' eyes fell to the floor in defeat. It had been a delightful thought but alas, it was hopeless. If he had any chance of becoming the father of Voldemort's heir he would have to do as Snape had done and steal her heart.

"Well then," Lucius began, "it appears that you are our only hope. Good luck, Severus. I expect a full report when the task is complete… for my own personal pleasure, of course."


	8. The Basilisk

Okay y'all, just some fair warning. This chapter gets a little intimate near the end, and just in case the chapter title has you wondering, Jessica does not change into her reptilian form and get it on with the big guy. He he. Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter Eight – The Basilisk

The moment Lucius Malfoy left his private chambers, the livid Potions Master hastily picked the bottle of brandy up by the neck and howled angrily as he threw it wrathfully into the fireplace. As the glass shattered, the maple coloured liquid splashed across the stone bricks and trickled down the walls.

Still enveloped with rage, Snape took a running step towards the side table and kicked it over, shattering the pair of snifters that fell to the floor. Snape heaved angrily before releasing a long, fuming roar.

Knowing that the problem wouldn't solve itself if he continued to destroy everything in his quarters, Snape collapsed back onto the couch and squeezed his white-knuckled fingers in his hair. He pulled and he squeezed until his head hurt all over. With his eyes shut tight, Snape tried hard to regain some composure long enough to conjure a plan.

But what could he do? _What – could – he – do?_

There was no easy way out. There was never an easy way out. Snape's entire life was constructed with roads paved with frustrations and complications. The first thing he'd have to do is alert the Headmaster. Dumbledore would have to know Jessica was in danger.

_In danger of what, though?_ Snape asked himself. Getting pregnant? Without the use of some very black magic, only the Potions Master himself could make that happen – and he was expected to. So what would happen if Voldemort returned to find out his daughter was still a virgin? That would be it for Snape. He couldn't just answer to the Dark Mark with some lame excuse for not fulfilling his obligation.

_I'm sorry my Lord, but she just wasn't ready yet._ Snape shook his head at the ridiculous thought that had crept into his mind. Nobody came to the Dark Lord with excuses. It was suicide!

It was useless trying to escape the inevitable. If someone managed to stop Voldemort's return Snape could easily postpone, but it was still inevitable. Voldemort _would_ return some day and he would expect to have another heir sitting on the Slytherin throne.

Snape shook his head again, realizing that there was nothing he could do. Unless Snape wanted to expose himself to the Death Eaters as a traitor, he had to do exactly what was expected of him.

He had to collect the _Virgin's Blood_.

*          *          *

That night Jessica was sitting alone in Madam Pomfrey's office completing the day's entry log. She leisurely dipped her quill into the inkbottle and wrote the rest of Harry Potter's report on the bottom of the parchment.

Harry was in the other room fast asleep. Jessica could hear the faint rumble of his snoring and smiled to herself. _The poor boy_, she said to herself, _he needs all the rest he can get. And all because of Gilderoy Lockhart and his stubborn pride._

Jessica neatly stacked the report away in Madam Pomfrey's desk and set the quill and ink aside. She tried as best she could to push the chair out quietly as she stood. Only making a whisper of a sound, Jessica pushed the chair back into the desk and blew out each of the candles. She wrapped a black cloak around her shoulders and tied it tight before reaching for the small candleholder on the corner of the desk.

The door to the office automatically locked itself as soon as Jessica slipped into the infirmary. Harry was still asleep in his bed snoring softly. Regardless, Jessica kissed the tips of her fingers and waved them at the young boy.

"Good night, Harry," she whispered before leaving the Hospital Wing.

The corridors were unusually cold and dark. The candle in her hand did very little to light her path, but she knew it very well. Hopefully Snape would be there in her quarters waiting for her. Over dinner she had not mentioned her unpleasant encounter with Lucius and very much wanted to warn Snape of his deviant behaviour.

Jessica was half way down the corridor when she heard it again.

"_I want to kill … I want to kill!_"

Jessica stopped just as suddenly as if she had run into an invisible wall. Her ears perked up and listened carefully. This time the voice seemed to come from right beside her. It was loud and sounding more murderous than it had the last time.

With her heart pounding in her chest, Jessica slowly tiptoed down to the end of the corridor. She walked alongside the wall and kept her eyes peeled. Although she couldn't sense anyone near her, Jessica was almost expecting someone to jump from the shadows.

Around the corner Jessica could hear a faint slither, like something was being dragged across the stone floor. It was slow, rhythmic. Almost a soothing sound.

Slowly, Jessica peeked around the corner and when her eyes met those of the largest monster she had ever come across, her breath froze in her throat and the candleholder clattered to the floor.

Jessica was left in darkness except for the slivers of moonlight coming in from the windows. Its glossy scales glittered in the light and Jessica came to realize exactly how large this snake-like beast was. Although Jessica had always been fond of snakes, this one made a particular exception.

The monster's eyes bore into hers and it slowly slithered towards her. She could have sworn the monster had a malevolent, hungry smile plastered to its face.

"Get away!" Jessica screamed as it continued to slither nearer.

As the creature continued to move Jessica was able to make out a small figure on the stairs behind it. It was clad in black and looked as if it had a Muggle camera sitting atop of it.

"Mighty Merlin," Jessica gasped.

Next moment, she realized it was a student. The small boy was unmoving and completely undetectable when Jessica tried to use her senses to determine whether or not he was still alive.

"What have you done?" she asked the hissing creature. "Get away from me!"

Then, to Jessica's utter amazement, the creature replied.

"You shall not fear me, child." Its voice was coarse and echoed loudly down the corridor. Surely its volume would alert _someone_. "For I am the one who will protect you and has protected all of those who came before you."

Still trembling with fear, Jessica carefully stepped away only to see the slithering snake-like monster creeping closer towards her. "I don't know what you mean. Please, stay back! I'll scream for help!"

"Scream, and those who come to me will falter before me. Death meets all of those whose eyes catch sight of mine," the snake bellowed.

Jessica looked deep into the ruby eyes of the Basilisk and absentmindedly began walking towards the creature instead of away. "Then why am I still alive?" she asked.

Its mouth opened a gentle ways, displaying a mouthful of long, shards of poisonous fangs. "I do not harm my master, or anyone whose veins preserve his blood. I can smell it, Jessica. You are one of them."

"One of what?" she questioned. "How do you know my name?"

Curiosity and a strange sense of longing had Jessica yearning to reach out and touch the scaly skin of the Basilisk. Its eyes were rapidly moving back and forth, taking in everything in sight.

"Salazar Slytherin brought me to the castle to protect him and those like him. I have been summoned to restore his dying wish, that his race remain pure, and unblemished. I must stop those who are unworthy of learning magic, those like _him_." The Basilisk motioned its beady eyes towards the fallen body on the stairs.

"Who has summoned you?" Jessica questioned. "Was it you who wrote that message about me on the wall?" she asked, although she couldn't quite fathom how a snake could possibly write a message in blood on the wall, or what it had to do with the Chamber of Secrets.

"I have done nothing of the sort," the Basilisk confessed. "I only do as I am asked. I will not question my master, only obey him."

"But _who_?" Jessica asked again.

"Only those who carry the Mark of a Slytherin may summon me," it said. "And only those may command me. Others only wish to destroy me."

A spark of pity ignited in the pit of Jessica's stomach. She looked at the beast and then cautiously reached a hand out to touch it. The Basilisk moved very slowly as Jessica's hand caressed the front of its face.

A moment later she heard footsteps.

Somebody was coming. The footsteps were coming from behind her. Jessica looked at the Basilisk and stepped away from it. "You must go," she told it. "Leave. Leave now!"

Almost in the blink of an eye, the Basilisk moved along and disappeared around the corner. Jessica could hear it slithering away and before the footsteps reached her, the slither had faded away.

A petrified gasp sounded from the staircase where the student's body had been discovered. Jessica skipped quietly over to the top of the stairs and felt something squish under the toe of her shoe. When she looked down she saw that she had stepped on a grape.

Professor McGonagall was leaning over the body of the small boy. She was settling her hands on his chest as if feeling for a heartbeat. When McGonagall looked up to see Jessica she gasped again. "Jessica," she said, sounding alarmed. "What has happened?"

Jessica remained silent as a second set of footsteps made way up along the staircase. It was the Headmaster coming along. He was clad in a long, woolly dressing gown and a nightcap. He looked first at Jessica and then down at Professor McGonagall and the boy.

"Petrified, Albus," McGonagall said. "We must take him to Poppy immediately."

The look Jessica saw in her great uncle's eyes seemed almost dangerous. She stared back at him blankly, unsure if she should feel threatened by this intent look. "Jessica my dear, what are you doing about the castle alone?" the Headmaster questioned.

Not looking like she was either surprised or sorry for what had happened, Jessica wrapped her black cloak tight around her body and shook her head. "I was just going to my quarters," she insisted.

Dumbledore did not look happy or convinced.

"I didn't do anything!" Jessica insisted harshly.

The Headmaster calmly shook his head. "Jessica," he began warningly. "I want you to leave immediately. I will speak to you first thing in the morning."

"I said I didn't do anything!" Jessica repeated.

McGonagall looked back and forth between uncle and grandniece with concern written across her face. Jessica's cheeks were flushed and Dumbledore's expression was very solemn.

"No, you didn't," Dumbledore finally agreed. "Now I want you to return to your quarters, Jessica. Go now."

*          *          *

Jessica slammed the door to her quarters as soon as she was inside. Professor Snape was sitting on the couch reading a book and jumped to his feet upon her entrance. His brows bent in speculation and he tossed the book down onto the cushion.

"Is something the matter?" he asked, although it appeared quite obvious that something had vexed the young woman. Without even sparing him a simple glance, Jessica stormed straight into the bathroom and left the door open just a tiny sliver, which hardly seemed inviting.

Regardless of how inviting it appeared, Snape strode over to the bathroom door and pushed it open. He stepped inside and clicked the door shut behind him. Jessica was standing at the basin in a crumpled form with her head buried in her hands.

Deciding to ease his way into this discussion, Snape cautiously approached Jessica and settled his hands over her hips. He soothingly rubbed her up and down. He massaged her for a long while before breaking the silence.

"Tell me what's wrong, Jessica," he said softly.

At first he had feared that Lucius Malfoy had gotten to her first, but as impetuous as he was at times, the man was not a fool. Lucius knew he couldn't trust Jessica enough to confess what Voldemort had in store for her. He had as much to hide as Snape did.

Slowly Jessica lifted her head enough to reveal red, swollen eyes and tear stricken cheeks. "There's been an attack," she said and wiped her eyes. "A boy was petrified like that cat, just outside of the Hospital Wing."

Snape's arms wrapped all the way around her waist and he settled his chin over her shoulder. "Did you see or hear it happen?" he asked.

Jessica shook her head. "No," she said rather hesitantly.

Snape tossed her a rather curious glance. "And Poppy?"

"She'd gone to her rooms not five minutes earlier." Jessica closed her eyes and tilted her head to lean against his.

"Well did you call for help?" Snape asked rather anxiously.

"No." Jessica shook her head. "There wasn't time. Once I realized what had happened, I already heard Professor McGonagall coming along. Uncle Albus happened to be right on her heels. And then he –"

Jessica choked back a fresh dribble of tears as she envisioned the grave look on her great uncle's face. It was as if he blamed her for what had happened to Colin Creevey. 

"And then he what?" Snape encouraged Jessica to continue.

She walked out of his embrace and circled around behind him before sitting on the edge of the porcelain bathtub. She thought about how relaxing it would be to pour herself a hot bubble bath right now. It was her evening ritual to have a soak in the tub before going to bed, but none of the events that had occurred today were at all conventional. She needed something a lot more soothing than a hot bath.

"Severus," Jessica began softly, "do you think something is happening to me?"

He steadily leaned himself back against the basin and crossed his arms and his ankles. After a slow, deep breath Snape answered her question.

"Nothing is happening to you, Jessica," he assured. "Although I recognize that look on your face. You think this is all your fault."

"Is it?" she asked.

Snape eased his head back and forth. "I very much doubt it."

She wrapped her hands around her arms as if trying to warm herself. With her body rocking slowly back and forth, Jessica made a poignant face. "Uncle Albus doesn't seem too convinced. I wish you had seen the way he looked at me."

"If the Headmaster suspects you are responsible for anything, then it would be wise to listen to his reasoning. In our world, people are capable of accomplishing many things without even realizing what they are doing."

"One can hardly call this an accomplishment." Jessica lifted a single finger to wipe away her tears. She sniffed and tried hard not to free any more tears. "But what if I am responsible, Severus? What if I am somehow making all of this happen? Uncle Albus told me that the Chamber can only be opened by the heir of Slytherin, and unless I've got some cousins running around the castle that I'm unaware of, I'm the only suspected felon."

"Nobody suspects you of anything," Snape told her.

"Severus, too many people knowwho I am," Jessica reminded. "It's lucky that none of the students know or they'd all go crazy."

Snape stepped up to the bathtub and knelt down in front of Jessica. He took her hand in his and gently traced random patterns into her skin with his finger. "No one is going to find out, Jessica. Those who know, know not to tell, and we each know better than to suspect you have had anything to do with the attacks or the message on the wall."

Looking exceptionally dubious, Jessica combed her slender fingers through her hair in a frustrated manner and then collapsed into his open arms. Snape held on tight, braving the agony of her long fingernails digging into his back. He wore only a black, silk shirt and trousers. "Uncle Albus will no doubt contact the Ministry of Magic tonight, and then he wants me to see him tomorrow morning."

"Then we will worry about this then," Snape insisted. "So, until tomorrow morning…" Snape untied Jessica's black cloak and slowly let it fall to the floor, "… you and I will do nothing…" he whispered an incantation to make the faucets on all four walls of the bathtub spill hot, fragranced water into the large tub as he unzipped the back of her nurse's gown, "… but enjoy a pleasurable, hot bath…" he nuzzled his mouth into the crook of her throat and coated her with kisses, "… and a night in each other's arms."

Snape's fingers brought the zipper to the small of Jessica's back and then reached up to slowly bring her arms out of the sleeves. Jessica hesitated for a moment before Snape was able to whisper his reassurance into her ear.

"I think I can manage to take your mind off of all that has happened tonight," he told her. "If you'll let me."

Jessica let the helpless look in her green eyes speak for her. She surrendered to his touch and let him ease the gown over her hips and to the floor. The ivory linen material fell to the floor and Snape backed away a couple of steps, smiling cunningly as he admired the half naked witch in front of him.

A moan grumbled low in his throat and Snape slowly began to work at the buttons of his shirt. Jessica smiled bashfully and shielded her rosy cheeks with her hands. Over the sound of the water spilling into the tub, Snape thought her heard something that resembled a soft giggle.

He put his wand down next to the edge of the tub and sniggered at Jessica before peeling his shirt back, exposing his lean, bare chest. Jessica stepped out of her shoes and stepped towards the edge of the tub. She sat along the porcelain rim and waved her hand back and forth in the hot, bubbly water.

"It's just right," she told him as he was unfastening his pants.

When he just about had them off, Jessica swiftly scooped up her hand and splashed him with water and bubbles.

"Hey!" Snape exclaimed as his trousers dropped to his ankles. He stomped out of the black garment and hastily wiped his skin dry. "I suppose you think you are going to get away with that, young lady."

Amidst her giggling, Snape cautiously approached Jessica wearing nothing but his black knickers and suddenly grabbed her around the ankles before tipping her backwards into the tub. She had almost managed to scream before plummeting under the surface of thick, foamy bubbles.

Jessica came up spitting water in every direction and wiping the bubbles from her face. She shook her head and took a deep breath before catching sight of the Potions Master laughing at her. Jessica growled in anger and splashed him again.

He merely blocked his face with his arm and kept on chuckling. "Since I plan on getting in there with you anyway, it seems insensible trying to soak me now."

With a pile of soapsuds atop her head, Snape thought Jessica looked rather amusing as she glared angrily at him. She sat on the far side of the bathtub and brought her arms out and leaned them along the brim, waiting patiently for him to join her.

"That _wasn't_ funny," Jessica declared.

As badly as she wanted to stay angry with him, Jessica found her eyes wandering; perusing the pale flesh she had seen so little of. Even travelling together over the summer, Jessica had never seen the Potions Master fully undressed before. She waited eagerly, feeling her body temperature skyrocket as he reached to strip himself of his last piece of clothing.

Her heart was racing inside her chest, threatening to burst right through. Jessica anxiously rubbed her neck and shoulders where her pulse beat wildly. She almost wanted to look away, feeling so overwhelmed and apprehensive with this grand breakthrough.

Instead, Jessica looked up into his eyes and watched the deep, dark pools as the Potions Master stripped himself naked. He dropped the knickers aside and slowly stepped over the edge of the bathtub one leg at a time. The tub was deep and with the bubbles, he was covered from the naval down. He smoothed his way across the tub and sat down beside Jessica.

With her eyes still locked to his, Jessica opened her hands to him and swallowed hard. Snape could easily make out the apprehension in her eyes and eased his way into a gentle kiss. He let his lips graze softly across hers and then lifted his hands from the water to caress her face.

As he kissed her, Jessica touched her hands to his chest and began massaging tenderly. He had a fine dusting of chest hair and Jessica liked to pull delicately on the soft wisps.

Snape hummed softly before pulling out of their kiss. He smoothed Jessica's wet hair away from her neck and looked at the straps of her bra peeking out of the bubbles. "Why are you still wearing that?" he teased.

Her brows rose shrewdly. "I presume it's because you hadn't quite finished undressing me before _helping_ me in."

"Ah yes, I seem to remember now," he said. Snape reached around to her back and found the clasp holding her bra in place. "Well, I suppose I should start where I had left off."

When he finished, Snape pulled the straps down her arms and then lifted the heavy, purple silk material from the water and threw it over the edge of the giant tub. It made a _splat_ as it hit the porcelain floor and then slid along until it came to the basin.

"Now, that isn't all, is it?" Snape asked and peered down as if he could see through the bubbles straight down to Jessica's nether regions.

Playing innocent, Jessica serenely shook her head. Even as she did so, Snape could see her hoisting her hips up towards him, wanting to get rid of the last piece of material left between them. Snape wasted no time and put his hands right to her hips, eager to strip them down her legs beneath the water's surface.

Along with a splash, Snape pitched the silk underwear over the edge of the tub right from under the water. He then settled his hands back atop Jessica's hips and pulled her near, ready to recommence their kiss.

Jessica's body flamed with desire as her bare flesh rubbed most agreeably against his for the first time. She could feel his rigid yearning already and knew that if she played the right cards, he would be incapable of holding out on her any longer.

Snape gathered her close, rubbing his hands into her back and along her sides as he kissed her intimately. Jessica soon found her way into his lap and straddled him, leaving his solid erection rubbing dangerously close to her core.

As Snape tried to keep himself away from that particular aperture his need and desire worked hard against him. His hips were thrusting against her, wanting to feel her around him. The motion of his tongue between her lips and in her mouth became bleak and uneven as he tried to control himself.

"Jessica," he sounded desperately. "Stop."

She had been wiggling, teasing his shaft with her inviting pose. "I'm sorry," she whispered into his mouth between kisses. Jessica settled herself down, lowering her body down into his lap and leaving his throbbing erection pressed between their tummies.

As he settled back into another passionate kiss with tongues duelling and lips stroking affectionately, Snape brought his hands down to Jessica's hips and massaged his hands into her backside. He began to stretch his left arm around her tiny body while letting the other slither between the front of her legs until he could feel her tender flesh at his fingertips.

Jessica began to gasp vigorously as his nimble fingers replaced the stimulating sensations his gender had created. He massaged her carefully; evoking some of the most erotic sounds he had ever heard a woman make before finally pressing into her.

Even as he thrust into Jessica, Snape bucked his hips against her while using his left arm to squeeze her to him. She screamed wildly as he pleasured her and moved with him to increase the intense sensations.

Jessica held on tight to the edge of the tub with one hand and snaked the other down along his stomach and into his thatch of black curls before coming to the base of his manhood. Although this was the first time she had ever touched a man so intimately, Jessica boldly wrapped her hand tight around his shaft and began to pump in rhythm to his thrusts.

Soon he joined in the symphony of erotic pleasure and moaned his approval aloud. Snape closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. He thrust blindly into Jessica and marvelled in the sensations she was producing.

Jessica knew she was moments away from peaking. Her entire body was beginning to tingle and tremble with sheer pleasure. Her gasps became quick and shrill and before the Potions Master could reach his own, Jessica announced her climax with a spellbinding moan and her entire body melted into his.

She released him, unable to think of or feel anything but the orgasm he had just brought her. Jessica's eyes fell shut and her head dropped to his shoulder. Snape brought both of his hands up to her head and massaged his fingers into her hair as she recovered from the exhilaration.

Jessica breathed a heavy sigh and then pressed a kiss into his neck.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to him. "I wanted to bring you with me."

Snape hushed into her ear. "It's all right," he told her. "You'll get your turn."

Jessica lay quietly with her eyes closed for a couple of minutes. She let her fingers dance in the curls of hair dotting his chest while indulging in the sensation of Snape's warm hands softly caressing her naked flesh.

"Severus," she whispered after the long moment of silence, "are you familiar with the concept of synchronized swimming?"

Jessica could almost feel the muscles in his face twitch as he mustered a foul expression. "No," he answered.

"It's a Muggle sport where people perform dance-like movements together in the water," she explained. "I did this for a couple of years when I was living in London."

"I see. And this is relevant to what?" Snape asked rather insolently.

"Well, there is a lot of skill involved," Jessica continued. It's a lot of hard work. Synchronized swimming is very physically demanding." She could see by the look on his face that Snape wasn't at all interested in the concept. Jessica playfully rolled her eyes at him and then leaned over to whisper into his ear. "The point is… I can hold my breath for nearly three minutes."

***

He he he. Y'all know what she's thinking of, eh? Although I've never given it a try before, I think it would be quite interesting. Anybody have any experience with that little underwater activity? Perhaps you can help me illustrate how Jessica is actually going to get it done. J

Love you all and thanks for the reviews!!!

~ Lara


	9. I Object!

Chapter Nine – I Object!

"And just what exactly do you think you can do underwater in less than three minutes?" Snape asked in a tone of voice that made Jessica think he thought she was playing him for a fool.

Jessica's eyes lifted to match the gaze of the intrigued Potions Master. There was a twinkle gleaming in her emerald eyes and a crafty smile spread across her lips. "Well, I may never have performed fellatio before in my life, but I am not ignorant of the fact that it can very effectively stimulate a male orgasm. And because you have already given me two, I think it's only fair that I return the favour."

Jessica lifted her hands from the water and touched them to his shoulders as she leaned in to dot his nose with a soft kiss. She looked back into his eyes and kissed his lips while slowly letting her hands slide down his warm, wet chest.

Snape encased his arms around her and kissed her affectionately, but by no means gently. He let his tongue slip between her lips and was enthralled to feel Jessica drawing him into her mouth and suckling avidly as if giving a small demonstration of her objective.

The tips of Jessica's fingers grazed gently over the shape of his arousal. Snape closed his eyes and sighed heavily as he surrendered to her touch. He leaned his head back against the wall and felt Jessica's body sinking further into the water.

*            *            *

Snape was still fast asleep in her bed when Jessica awoke. She rolled over to face him and stretched her arms and legs. She then tucked her hands beneath her cheek and looked carefully at his face, admiring the absence of any coarse wrinkles, foul expressions and calculating scowls. He was lying on his side breathing lightly through his large nostrils. His arms were curled up under his pillow and the quilt and blankets were tucked securely around his body.

Jessica smiled to herself knowing that the ivory blankets were all that covered his naked body. Although she had given up her plan to persuade him into lovemaking after getting out of the tub, Jessica's entire body felt more satisfied than it ever had before. Snape had delivered his promise and kept Jessica's mind off of last night's terrible events by giving her all of the love and attention he had to offer.

Careful not to wake him just yet, Jessica moved slowly to the edge of the bed and touched her feet to the floor. She was just reaching for her dressing robe when a strong hand suddenly encased her arm. Jessica gasped as she was swiftly pulled back down onto the bed.

"And just where do you think you were going?" Snape whispered, a touch of delight playing in his voice. His hands slowly began to slither along the length of her body before his lips closed around her throat and began to suckle affectionately.

Jessica giggled and wrapped her arms around him as he tickled her with his lips and tongue. "How long have you been awake?" she asked.

Snape hummed delightedly before breaking his lips from her flesh. "Only since you tried to escape," he answered. "You didn't think you could get away from me _that_ easily, did you?"

A smile played on Jessica's lips as his own began to tease her flesh again. His arms ran soothingly up and down her sides while he left a moist trail of kisses down between her breasts and towards her naval.

Jessica hummed and stretched her arms above her head. She marvelled in the sensations Snape created as he brought his hands over to gently caress her exposed breasts. He kneaded her affectionately while slowly trailing his kisses back up, nearing her perky nipples.

She closed her eyes and moaned as his lips closed around her and sucked hard. Her body was reacting rapidly. Jessica could feel the dense heat between her legs thicken as his mouth and hands continued to stroke her.

"Oh gods, Severus," she murmured as the throbbing between her legs began to ache with wanting. She moved her knee to rub most agreeably against his fresh erection. As if he could read her mind, Snape brought his hand down between her legs and began to smooth her moisture along her folds.

Jessica parted her legs for him and cried out with need as his fingers continued to circle about her intimacy. "Please," she whispered and lifted her hips, urging him to enter her.

Snape wasted no more time and thrust into her, thus erecting one of the most erotic sounds he had ever heard Jessica compose. "I want you so badly," he whispered into her ear as he stroked her insides.

Jessica's arms wrapped tight around his neck and held him close to her. "And I you," she returned.

As he brought her to orgasm, Snape looked deep into Jessica's desire-filled eyes with a wanting all his own. Recent events had left him with a need stronger than he ever imagined possible. He _had_ to have her. If not to accumulate the _Virgin's Blood_, it was for his own need to be inside of her.

He loved Jessica, and to wait any longer to make love to her was torment beyond the torture of even the Cruciatus curse.

_Tonight_, Jessica heard Snape voice in the silence of his mind. _Tonight I will have you_.

*            *            *

It was still early in the morning when Snape escorted Jessica to the Headmaster's office. The walked slowly, perusing the circular office and each of its intricate, magical devices. Snape stepped up to a silver instrument that stood on a spindle-legged table and emitted tiny puffs of smoke. He delicately brushed his fingers along the device and then, with a sneer on his face, quickly turned away from it.

Jessica was on the other side of the room, seemingly unaware of the old headmasters and headmistresses in the portraits watching her carefully, almost apprehensively as she neared a shelf holding nothing but the old, tattered _Sorting Hat_.

In complete silence, Snape watched Jessica as she leaned back onto a large, claw-footed desk to admire the Hat from a distance. He'd have given one of the three opposing Houses ten points to know _exactly_ what she was thinking as she gazed up at the _Sorting Hat_.

Jessica was thinking many things at that moment. She was intrigued, apprehensive, and even frightened, all at the same time. Her fingers were flexing anxiously behind her where Snape could see them.

Where neither of them was aware of him, Dumbledore stood atop his balcony and watched Jessica just as interested and patiently as the Potions Master. He was gently pulling at the white, wiry hairs of his beard while a tiny grin plastered atop his thin, pale lips.

"Go on," he encouraged in a silent whisper.

Almost as soon as he had spoke, Jessica pushed herself from the claw-footed desk and approached the shelf. At first, her hands anxiously reached out to touch the rim of the Hat. She rubbed her fingers softly back and forth as if she were expecting it to jump out at her.

Once she decided the Hat posed no threat, Jessica delicately lifted it from the shelf. She tipped it upside-down and looked inside. Although there was nothing unusual inside, Jessica still felt hesitant to try it on.

She heard footsteps behind her and suddenly remembered that Snape was there with her. His hands settled carefully atop her shoulders and he began to rub affectionately. Jessica closed her eyes and let the tip of the pointed Hat tickle under her chin.

After a heavy sigh, Jessica let her hands drop to her sides, the _Sorting Hat_ still secure in her right hand. Snape pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rocked gently with her.

"I know there is nothing more I can say to convince you that what's in here…" he encased his hand around her heart, "… is not determined by what's in here," he said and let his fingers brush against the tattered material of the _Sorting Hat_.

Still well hidden in the shadows of the upper floor, Dumbledore stifled a chuckle as he watched the seemingly disheartened Potions Master embrace and sooth his youngest grandniece. Although he was aware of the direction their relationship was going, Dumbledore had never witnessed Snape's soft affection for her. The elderly wizard watched as Snape dragged his fingers across Jessica's tummy and reach for the soft curls of her hair that hung over her breasts.

Jessica's long, dark hair was pulled into two ponytails that hung over each of her shoulders. Snape caressed the curls between his fingers and then slipped his hands back down her sides.

With both of his arms under hers, Snape helped Jessica lift the Hat back up and then eased it atop her head. She hesitated for a moment before Snape hushed reassuringly into her ear before pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.

Once the _Sorting Hat_ was in place, Snape let go of Jessica and slowly backed away from her. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched carefully.

Jessica kept her eyes closed and fixed the Hat to fit appropriately over her head. She breathed heavily as she waited for something to happen.

"Ah," whispered a soft voice, "I was wondering what happened to you, Jessica Van Eden."

Jessica kept her eyes held shut as she answered. "I think you already know."

The _Sorting Hat_ hummed curiously. "You have a great deal of trepidation in your heart," it said. "Hardly the trait of a Gryffindor, wouldn't you say?"

"Would it matter what I think?" Jessica asked grudgingly.

"Perhaps. I can see a definite line of Slytherin, one that runs all the way back to the beginning of Hogwarts. I can also see a strong existence of Gryffindor. That is an interesting combination, Jessica."

"My mother was the first in her family to become a Slytherin," Jessica reminded. "Why?"

"Espiranza was a shrewd young girl," the voice said, "brave like those before her, but awfully self-seeking. Your mother wanted something different, and I gave her what she most sought after. I'd have done the same for you, Jessica."

"You'd have put me in the House I wanted to be in?" Jessica asked.

"From time to time, where one belongs and where one is placed is not the same," the _Sorting Hat_ told her. "Although you belong in Slytherin, I _may_ have found another House to place you in, but it matters not anymore."

Jessica squeezed her eyes shut tight and tore the Hat from her head. Breathing heavily as if she had been holding her breath in the entire time, Jessica slapped the Hat back up on its shelf. She backed away right into the arms of the Potions Master.

He turned her around and cradled her chin in his hand. His dark eyes perused hers carefully. "By the look on your face, I can only assume that you were given the answer you have feared all these years."

Standing there, rendered speechless, Jessica clasped the folds of Snape's robes in her hands and held on tight. She had both known and feared that the _Sorting Hat_ would declare her a Slytherin. However, she never suspected it would have given her a choice to be sorted elsewhere.

Snape and Jessica both turned to the staircase as the steps began to creek under the Headmaster's feet. Snape released Jessica completely and stood tall as Dumbledore joined them on the main floor.

"Good morning, my dear," Dumbledore greeted kindly. "Severus," he said and nodded towards the Potions Master.

"Good morning, Uncle." Jessica stepped up to the elder wizard and put her arms around him. Jessica could feel that his hug was unusually tight and affectionate that morning. She could even sense a trace of apprehension from him, reminding her of the awful feelings she could sense from him last night.

"I do hope that you slept well after the unpleasant events of our previous evening," Dumbledore said and eyed each of them. Snape discreetly turned himself away and left Jessica to answer.

"Quite well, Uncle Albus," she replied. "How is the boy?"

Dumbledore shook his head hopelessly. "Mr. Creevey was indeed Petrified," he said and glanced at Snape. "Minerva has already advised the rest of the staff. It is as we feared, the Chamber of Secrets has been opened and our students are in considerable danger. The Ministry of Magic has already responded to my letter regarding Mr. Creevey's attack, and as I had predicted, they are taking no more chances."

Jessica felt her heart jump into her throat. "What does that mean?" she muffled.

Looking equally uneasy, Snape's eyes darted back and forth between the Headmaster's crystal blue eyes. "That means, that until we can end this, the Ministry will be in tight control of the situation. Their instructions must be followed promptly and precisely."

Dumbledore looked at his brooding Potions Master and knew that Snape was aware of how cautiously the Ministry was going to proceed with the peril, and he knew precisely how they were going to start.

"The Minister is arranging for Jessica to be removed from Hogwarts," Dumbledore advised him. He watched as Jessica's eyes and mouth fell open.

"Uncle Albus, no!" she cried. "I haven't done _anything!_ This isn't my fault, I swear it!" She turned to Snape, her eyes begging for him to do something. "Please," she uttered in a whisper, "I have no where to go."

"I understand that, Jessica," Dumbledore said. "The Ministry will arrange a safe place for you to stay, just as long as it takes to discover the real culprit behind these attacks."

With her arms crossed over her chest, Jessica slouched in her position and stared angrily out the window behind the Headmaster. "Where will I go?" Jessica asked, indifferently.

"That is being arranged," Dumbledore said, "Minister Fudge will advise us as soon as a decision is made."

"Do we have a say in the decision," Snape said, stepping into the conversation.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Unfortunately not, Severus. However, I would like to believe that the Ministry is capable of placing Jessica some place where she will not be in danger."

"The Ministry is fully aware of the dangers that brought Jessica to Hogwarts last year," Snape reminded. He thought about what Lucius had told him yesterday and knew that the Death Eaters would be pleased to hear of Jessica's removal. Such an event would make it that much easier to capture her again, and with the threat of Voldemort's return, it was likely that they would try just that.

"Cornelius promised his response before the end of the day," Dumbledore continued. "Until then, I would like to remind you Severus, that when you are not with students I _do not_ want Jessica out of your sight." The Headmaster looked very seriously at Snape while settling his hands atop her shoulders. "If you cannot be with her, I will arrange for one of the staff to be with her."

"That will not be necessary," Snape said grudgingly. "Since our last conversation regarding Jessica's safety, I have been devising a defence preparation." He looked cunningly at the young witch and then back at the Headmaster. "With _your_ permission Headmaster, I would like to start training Jessica in the ability of Defence Against the Dark Arts – which _will_ require the use of a wand."

Dumbledore slowly began nodding his head, considering the proposal.

"Absolutely not!" Jessica argued. "I've told you dozens of times why I have never bothered learning magic!"

"Jessica, listen to me," Snape began. "You cannot protect yourself from the rest of Voldemort's supporters by threatening to poison them. Those who remain and are still loyal will stop at nothing to see you turned over to their side! I will not sit back and watch as you are sent out into their world, knowing that there isn't a damned thing you can do to protect yourself."

"How do you know they'll come after me again, Severus?" Jessica asked angrily. "_How_ do you know?"

Snape looked at Jessica with a scowl on his face that would have made any one of his students tear off in the opposite direction. His knuckles turned white as he squeezed his fists at his sides. "There is always that possibility."

"My father's followers have nothing to gain from me unless he returns," Jessica reminded. "What makes you think these attacks are going to help bring him back?"

"I never said anything like that!"

"Calm yourself, Severus – " Dumbledore tried to interrupt.

"You didn't have to say anything!" Jessica continued. "I know you were thinking it. You're practically terrified that it's all going to happen again. I can tell, Severus."

Snape lifted his hands in aggravation, poising them in front of himself as if preparing to strike her. Instead, he let out a ferocious growl and pivoted around angrily before stalking about the office.

"Severus," Dumbledore called softly, "is there something you care to discuss?"

"No," he said immediately, although his lips were twitching to repeat all that Lucius had shared with him the previous afternoon. "You know as well as I do what may come of these events. I can only suggest that the best course of action would be to get Jessica a wand and have her learn how to use it. As we learned last year, even the protection of the castle isn't enough on its own. She needs more." He looked into Jessica's eyes with a deep, penetrating stare. "She needs to learn how to defend herself against me," he said in a hushed tone. "It is the wizards with my knowledge and skill whom she needs to prepare for."

Dumbledore nodded again. He walked around in silence gazing up at each of the past headmasters and headmistresses in the portraits. They were chatting amongst themselves, some of the nodding in agreement and others looking apprehensive about the idea of training Jessica with a wand.

"Very well, Severus." Dumbledore finally agreed, much to Jessica's disapproval. "As soon as you have the time, I want you to take Jessica with you to Ollivander's, and until the Ministry arranges for her to leave the castle, you will work with Professor Lockhart in her defence training."

Snape looked at Dumbledore in sheer disbelief. "Headmaster," he griped, "Lockhart's assistance is anything but necessary. I am fully capable of –"

"Unless I am mistaken, Gilderoy is our Defence Against the Dark Arts professor," Dumbledore reminded. "Although I have no doubt that you are perfectly capable of handling the task on your own, I will ask him to assist you."

Jessica glanced at Snape, knowing that the Potions Master was only two Knuts away from abandoning the entire plan in order to avoid bringing Gilderoy Lockhart into the making. Regardless, Snape forced himself to bare a nod of agreement and held his arm out to Jessica, ready to usher her out of the Headmaster's office.

"Why didn't you tell me about your silly idea, Severus?" Jessica asked once they were in the privacy of Snape's chambers.

As he loosened the tie of his cloak, Snape strut aggressively into his bedchambers without even tossing a glance in Jessica's direction. "Simply because the matter is not up for discussion," he said from the bedroom. "You are going to learn magic and you are going to learn it now."

Jessica stomped angrily in Snape's footsteps, following him into his bedchambers. He was there changing his clothes and didn't even look up to see her. "How many times more do I have to remind you that I do not want to learn more than what I already know? Even Uncle Albus gave me his consent all those years ago to _not_ attend Hogwarts. Don't you think he would have spoken then if he was in disagreement?"

"That was a long time ago. Perhaps his reasons have changed," Snape told her as he buttoned his trousers up hastily. "Regardless, he has agreed to your training now, and that is precisely what you will be doing from now until the time you leave Hogwarts. I may even see to it that your training continues while you are away."

Snape pivoted around as he slipped his arms into the sleeves of a thick, white dress shirt. Even as she stood there holding a grudge against him, Jessica couldn't help her eyes from falling to his chest. Her eyes raked his naked torso and her body warmed just at the thought of running her hands across his defined muscles.

Snape caught a glimpse of the desire in her eyes and was tempted for a brief moment to let her live out the fantasies she was creating in her mind. Although he enjoyed the way she looked at him, Snape postponed his response knowing that that evening he would have all the time he needed to let himself loose.

"We will be going to Diagon Alley this afternoon," Snape told her as he fastened the final buttons of his frockcoat. "And since we _have to_ take the train, I suggest we leave immediately, as it is a rather extensive trip going both ways." These last words were spoken with bitterness and resentment. Since he had learned to Apparent, Snape was sure he could count the number of times he'd had to take the Hogwarts Express on one hand.

"Well, you sure don't waste any time," Jessica said with a bitterness all her own. She knew that the only reason he had to take her to London was to buy a wand.

"It just so happens to be Sunday," Snape reminded. "I highly doubt you will find yourself still here next weekend." He refastened his cloak and then ruthlessly ushered Jessica out of his bedchambers. "Perhaps by the time we arrive in London, you will realize that I am only trying to protect you."

"I know what you're trying to do, Severus," Jessica said softly just as they were leaving his quarters. "And my father is going to love you for it."


	10. Mistress of Slytherin

Chapter Ten – Mistress of Slytherin 

On a Sunday morning it was natural to find most of the compartments of the Hogwarts Express empty. Snape and Jessica took up one of the compartments near the front of the train and sat opposite each other, both gazing aloofly out the large window.

Snape kept glancing at Jessica, knowing very well that she had nothing to say to him for the time being. Regardless of the warmth of the compartment, Jessica kept the hood of her cloak up and the buttons fastened all the way up to her collar. Her fingertips were softly tapping against the glass as she watched the passing landscape.

Nearly an hour into the journey, an elderly witch came by with the trolley, and with one sinister look from the Potions Master, she carried on to the next compartment without so much as a single inquiry. Jessica watched her leave and then sneered in her direction as her hand clutched her stomach.

"I appreciate that, Severus," she said sarcastically. "Really. I'm practically starving and you scared the food away." Jessica shook her head intolerantly and then looked back out the window.

"I will get you something to eat once we are in London," Snape told her in a low, malevolent whisper.

"Excellent," Jessica retorted in a whisper as equally menacing. "We'll be there in a few hours, which works out well because I thoroughly enjoy going on long trips with an empty stomach."

"You have no one to blame for that except yourself," Snape reminded. He caught Jessica's eyes and glared furiously. "Today will be the last time you and I travel this way. I guarantee it. You will soon learn to use the Floo Network, and once you are ready, you will be trained to Apparate."

"Stop it, Severus," she said immediately. "I don't want to talk about that rubbish right now."

Snape looked at Jessica knowing how close she was to tears. Of course, how could he blame her for feeling so betrayed? She'd spent her whole life avoiding magic and the dangers her training might lead to.

A stronger Jessica, a stronger Voldemort.

Snape knew she was right. Her power gave Voldemort strength and once he forced her to side with him, the rest of the wizarding world barely stood a chance. Snape also knew just how capable Voldemort was of ensnaring her senses, which would force her to align with him in wickedness and evil. As strong as she was, Jessica could not defeat him.

Unless…

Snape could train her to become stronger than Voldemort. It was unlikely, but Snape was willing to try. It would take years of hard work, and with Lucius Malfoy's threat of a quick return it seemed almost pointless, but Snape had nothing more to lose if he lost Jessica. He knew he would either die or be forced to rejoin the Death Eaters… provided Voldemort didn't kill him for his treason.

"I know this isn't what you want," Snape began in a sombre, compassionate tone, "but I want you to believe that you have it in you to defeat your father, or at least resist him. I will not pretend this will be easy, but I do want you to try. I want you to believe in what we are trying to do for you… for our kind."

Tears dripped down her cheeks at these softly spoken words. Jessica immediately lifted her hands to her face and wiped the teardrops away. She had thought plenty about the decision she had made all those years ago to forego the seven years at Hogwarts. Sometimes she regretted the decision she had made, and other times she swore she had made the right choice.

Her decision had always been based on the time of her father's return. Had he returned before she finished school, Jessica would not have stood a chance against him. She would have been trained enough to please her father, but not skilled enough to combat his dark magic. There was still so much to learn after seven years. After that time Jessica still would have been ignorant of all the magic in the world and that tiny bit of ignorance would have cost her dearly.

It was better to be completely ignorant of magic and its powers, thus rendering her useless to the needs of the Dark Lord. To be a half-trained witch was futile. Voldemort would wear her like a puppet and nourish her with the darkest of spells and potions until she was as powerful and malevolent as he. She stood no chance against him unless she knew everything and a little bit more than he did.

Not even Snape knew as much magic as Voldemort, so how could he teach her to be more powerful than the Dark Lord? He couldn't, and Jessica knew it.

"Your plan will never work," Jessica told Snape. "You can train me to fight off the Death Eaters, but come the time where my father is strong again, he will return, he will come for me and once he has me, he will poison my mind with darkness even you can't imagine."

Snape slowly began to nod in agreement. He knew he couldn't prepare her to battle against the Dark Lord, but he knew who could. "I can teach you what I know," he said in a velvety voice that was hardly audible. "Your uncle can teach you everything else. You father fears Dumbledore and that is precisely why the Dark Lord chose Espiranza to mother his child. You have the power and strength in your blood that the Dark Lord cannot defeat. His hope was to turn that power you possess into his own."

Snape sat up from his seat and went to sit next to Jessica. She kept her attention on the passing landscape as he leaned over and spoke into her ear. "Knowing that you may side with your maternal heritage, your father took a risk in creating a child capable of becoming more powerful than he. You Jessica, are taking a risk by not becoming the powerful witch he knew you would become."

He carefully settled his hand on her shoulder and turned her body to face him. Jessica resisted a first but then grudgingly twirled around to look him in the eye. "I do realize that if I had gone to Hogwarts when it was time, I would be that powerful witch right now," she said. "I was playing it safe when I said no, and for that I lost the bet. I know I'd be fully trained if I had been training for all these years, but I haven't been. I can't change that. Perhaps if I knew I had the time to prepare myself for his return, I would stop at nothing to learn all the magic I needed to know in order to bring my father down. A fact remains, Severus, that no one knows how long it will be. You wake up every morning fearing that today may very well be the day."

Jessica watched as the lines in his face slowly turned down and the very little colour in his face washed away. As well trained as he was to block Jessica from sensing his thoughts and emotions, there were still times he could do nothing to stop her. In the wee hours of the morning when his mind was still half asleep was very much one of those times.

*          *          *

A tiny bell rang from somewhere inside when Snape opened the door to the narrow, shabby shop of _Ollivander's_. He held the wooden door open and allowed Jessica to pass under his arm. For the very first time, Jessica stepped into the small shop lined with rows and rows of slender, dust-covered wand boxes.

They seemed to be poorly aligned and disorganized, but the young witch had absolutely no doubt the wandmaker could find his way to any particular wand in a heartbeat.

"And who have we here?" Jessica heard an old man speak.

She spun around and watched as Mr. Ollivander came out from an office in the back of the shop. "Hello," she managed to whisper. "I'm-"

"Jessica Van Eden," the elderly wizard finished for her. "I have been waiting a long time for _you_. Better late than never, I suppose." His thin, pale lips spread into a smile and his wide, silver eyes twinkled as he walked towards her with his hands held out to her. Mr. Ollivander shook Jessica's hand and then nodded at Snape. "Fancy seeing you again, Professor."

Mr. Ollivander walked behind the counter, the wooden floor creaking beneath his feet with every step. Jessica had read the gold lettering outside of the shop, _Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 BC_, but she wondered if the shop was equally as old.

She watched as Mr. Ollivander tapped his finger against his chin as he perused the wand boxes in the rows above. "Ah," he said and stretched his arm up for a black box a little more than a comfortable reach away. He turned back to Jessica, opening the box and lifting a wand of dark red wood from it. "Go on, give it a try. Your mother used a wand quite similar to this. Willow, 12 inches and a core of unicorn hair."

Looking at the wand Mr. Ollivander held out to her, Jessica could feel her stomach beginning to tighten. She had a gut feeling that something about the wand wasn't right for her.

"Don't be frightened, my dear," Mr. Ollivander said and practically pushed the wand into Jessica's hand. She awkwardly held it in her right hand and held it in front of her. "Give it a wave."

The illness in her stomach didn't cease but in fact grew stronger. Her hand began to sweat and the wand's handle began to irritate her skin. Regardless, Jessica smoothed the wand in front of her, waving it delicately.

The tip of the wand she held began to crackle and smoke. All three of the shop's occupants watched with wide eyes as it ignited sparks and then emitted a puff of dark, purple smoke.

Jessica let out a muffled scream and skipped backwards into the Potions master as she dropped the wand to the floor. Snape's hands clamped over her arms and held her tight.

Once the smoke cleared, Mr. Ollivander knelt down and picked the wand up from the floor where a small black hole had been burned into the wood. When he stood up, he flexed his brow curiously and inspected the tip of the wand as it continued to spurt little, yellow sparks and tiny puffs of smoke. "How peculiar," he whispered to himself.

Jessica and Snape could see that the tip of the wand had splintered into dozens of tiny, charcoal-tipped slivers. Jessica turned her head over her shoulder and looked into the Potions master's ebony eyes wanting to hear an explanation.

"I have never seen that happen," Mr. Ollivander finally said and replaced the ruined wand in its box. "I have lost several furnishings over the years when helping beginners buy their first wand, but I have never seen a wand destroyed like that before."

Feeling slightly guilty, Jessica apologized for the damage. "Perhaps I should choose the next one," she suggested afterwards.

Mr. Ollivander looked curiously at her, as if it were the first time anyone had offered to choose his or her own wand. He looked behind her at Snape as if wanting his approval. "Well, I suppose," Mr. Ollivander agreed. "Please, take your time."

Snape released Jessica and let her step around in a small circle as she eyed the thousands of boxes. She turned around again and again, both of the wizards watching her in silence.

For a long while she gazed about the shelves, still not sensing anything useful in choosing a wand. She sighed at her frustration and wondered if perhaps she should let Mr. Ollivander try again.

"It's the wand that chooses the witch," Mr. Ollivander whispered.

She looked at him standing near the shop door next to Snape. Beside the brooding Potions master, Mr. Ollivander looked very tiny in comparison. The top of his head nearly came up to Snape's shoulders.

"The wand chooses the witch," Jessica repeated.

She turned around again and closed her eyes. She breathed deeply and then slowly lifted her arm up in front of her. Still breathing in a shallow rhythm, she tried to summon the appropriate wand, the one that wanted _her_.

Vaguely aware of the wizards watching her carefully, Jessica began to sense something unusual. She could feel a presence. A longing.

It was coming from somewhere ahead. The connection grew stronger and to her surprise, Jessica heard something rattle. She opened her eyes and gasped, knowing she had found the one. Looking at both Mr. Ollivander and Snape, Jessica could tell that they had heard it, too.

Jessica held her hand out again in the direction the rattling had come from. Then, sure enough, they could hear it again. This time the rattle was louder but she still couldn't see any of the boxes moving towards her when she summoned the wand.

She tried again and this time the rattle was accompanied by a thump as if something were preventing it from coming to her. Jessica looked at Mr. Ollivander and saw a trace of trepidation in his eerie, silver eyes.

The wand she had summoned was locked in his office and was banging against his door wanting to be held by its new owner.

"What is that?"

It was Snape who decided to ask the question they were all wondering.

Mr. Ollivander let out a sigh and looked hesitant to fetch the wand from his office. "That is a wand that has been concealed for nearly a century," he told them, his voice sounding grave and serious. "Professor, I presume you are quite familiar with the tale of Esmeralda Demedeiros."

Jessica looked just in time to Snape nodding his head. She could tell that he had mixed emotions regarding the woman in question but he wasn't letting her in on any of those feelings quite yet.

"Who… who is she?" Jessica asked Mr. Ollivander.

She watched the wandmaker go down the hall and into his office. A moment later her reappeared, the wand that had been making the ruckus in his hands. Unlike the rest of the wand boxes, the one he was carrying was shiny and free of dust. The lid of the box had silver letters written so small Jessica couldn't make out the words.

"Esmeralda Demedeiros was very beautiful, but a very powerful, very persuasive witch in her time," Mr. Ollivander began. "Nobody knew where she had come from or if she was even human. Some say she had the power to bewitch the minds of even the strongest of wizards. They would fall at her feet offering her everything they had to give. Fortune and glory was lost only to give her power and strength until one day she met the wizard immune to her bewitchment but absorbed by her beauty. The one wizard who conquered her enchantment and captured her heart was none other than Salazar Slytherin."

Mr. Ollivander looked deep into Jessica's eyes as he spoke the name of her ancestor. He took the wand from its box and held it up for Jessica to see. It was long, dark as ebony and had exquisite, intricate details carved into the wood of the handle. Its delicate trim at the hilt was silver.

"Eleven and a half inches. Ebony. The heart of a dragon embedded in its core. This wand once belonged to the witch known as the Mistress of Slytherin," Mr. Ollivander said as he handed the wand out to Jessica. "And now, it belongs to you. I trust that you will put it to better use than that of its previous owner."

Just before Jessica's hand touched the handle Snape stepped up to her. "Legend has it that this wand was destroyed after Esmeralda's disappearance," he said.

Jessica drew her hand away before Mr. Ollivander spoke. "There were many attempts made to destroy it, yes. However, like many Ollivander's before me, I knew that this wand was destined for another. And it appears that the young Miss Van Eden here shall be the one to share in its magic."

*          *          *

The train ride back to Hogsmeade was just as silent as the journey to London. Only this time instead of sitting opposite each other, Jessica and Snape embraced each other in their arms. Jessica let her head rest on Snape's chest as she twirled her new wand around in her fingers, studying its unique carvings.

"What happened to Esmeralda?" she asked after a long bout of silence. "You said she disappeared. How did that happen?"

"She had managed to anger a lot of people on her quest for power," Snape began. "Her endless greed left many with almost nothing. It was decided that in order to restore their lives, Esmeralda would have to be destroyed. They planned to burn her at the stake once they captured her."

"How could anyone capture a witch as powerful as she was?" Jessica asked.

"As powerful as Esmeralda was, she could not fight off the hundreds of angry witches and wizards who came after her," Snape explained. "She saw her defeat coming and knew that there was nothing she could do to stop them. Some say she killed herself, others who believed she was not human said that she vanished just as quickly as she had appeared."

Jessica repositioned her head on his chest and secured her wand in her robes. "What do you think happened to her?" she asked.

"I cannot begin to hypothesize what happened one thousand years ago," Snape told her. "Because she never returned, I can only assume that she was in fact killed."

With a full stomach resulting from the fulfillment of Snape's promise to provide Jessica with a wonderful meal, she quite easily fell fast asleep in his arms. She awoke just as the train was pulling into Hogsmeade station. It was already dark and the fire beaming through the windows made Hogwarts castle illuminate like a jack-o-lantern.

Snape brought Jessica straight up to her quarters where tea, sandwiches and shortbread awaited them on a silver platter in the sitting room. The herbal aroma filled the room and brought the pair over to the sofa and table immediately.

"Mmm," Jessica moaned after her first sip of hot tea. "Was this your idea?" she questioned.

Snape shook his head. "No. I suspect the elves were anticipating our late arrival."

"Brilliant." As far back as Jessica could remember, the elves had never brought food to her quarters without first being asked to. They ate in silence, still mildly exhausted from their expedition in London.

"I want to start training tomorrow," Snape said after finishing the last of his ham and cheese sandwich. "Get a good sleep tonight and we will start at five in the morning."

"Five o'clock!" Jessica repeated in disbelief.

"Yes, _five_ o'clock," Snape assured. "I have classes tomorrow, as you know."

Jessica picked up a piece of shortbread and began to nibble along the edge. "Is Professor Lockhart aware of this?"

Snape narrowed his eyes and sipped at his tea. "Professor Lockhart will _not_ be joining us in the morning," he declared.

"Severus, I'm not very enthusiastic about him helping you either, but you heard what my uncle said about-"

"Yes, I heard what the Headmaster said about him, but he will not be joining us tomorrow morning," he said in an unwavering voice. "He will be free to offer his _professional_ assistance in the evening when we practice again."

Jessica nodded her head in understanding and finished the last of her shortbread. "Very well," she said softly. "You'll wake me in time to get ready?"

"Of course," Snape promised.

"And you'll spend the night with me?" Jessica asked, sensing his temptation to leave her quarters.

Snape nodded affirmatively. "Yes," he answered in a shallow whisper. "I must return to my chambers for a short time this evening. You go on and get ready for bed. I will return shortly." He stepped up to Jessica and leaned down to kiss her.

Jessica closed her eyes and stretched her fingers up along the side of his face as their lips met. With even just a simple kiss, he warmed Jessica's body to the core. He would only be gone for a moment, but she had already begun to miss him. A part of her wanted to beg him to stay, but Jessica didn't realize the importance of his departure.

Snape rose to full height and smiled crookedly at Jessica. "I won't be long, Love."

After he left Jessica slipped into the bathroom and quickly poured herself a tub of steaming, hot water. She undressed and pinned her hair atop her head before stepping into the bubbly warmth. The liquid heat quickly melted away all of the stress the last two days had produced.

Jessica relaxed, basking in the warmth until she heard Snape return. He came in as quietly as he could and stepped into her bedroom. He could hear splashing coming from the bathroom and knew that Jessica was just getting out of the tub.

In his hand he carried a small, empty, glass vial. He set it down next to the bed and began to peel some of his clothes off. When he was left wearing only his shirt and trousers, Snape sat up on the bed and leaned back into the headboard. He closed his eyes and anxiously began to rub his forehead.

He had been dreading this evening almost as long as he had been anticipating it. Still unsure if this was the best thing to do, Snape knew that this was something he _had_ to do. He was more than willing to make love to Jessica, but less willing to accept the consequences.

Lucius Malfoy and probably several other followers were expecting him to take her _Virgin's Blood_ and give her a child. The _Virgin's Blood_ he could handle, but to get her pregnant was a task he was not up for. He would never be up for that particular task. The danger and heartache of bringing their child into the wizarding world could not be estimated. All Snape knew was that it would be worth his life if he could prevent it.

"Severus," he heard a soft, angelic voice call.

Snape opened his eyes to see Jessica standing in the doorway. She had her dressing robe tied tight around her body and her fluffy pink slippers were peaking out from beneath the hem. Snape had teased her about those slippers countless times but his snide comments never stopped her from wearing them.

"You weren't falling asleep, were you?" she asked as she approached the bed and climbed up on top of him, leaving her slippers on the floor.

"Of course not," he answered and settled his hands on her knees where he began to rub her affectionately.

"Good." Jessica glanced over at the bedside table when something shining in the candlelight caught her eye. "What's that?" she asked and pointed at the glass vial he had brought up from his chambers.

"It appears to be an empty vial," Snape said shrewdly.

Jessica smiled and teasingly slapped the side of his face before leaning forward to kiss him.

She closed her eyes and let her lips dance upon his, nipping and stroking, not settling down until Snape lifted his hands to hold her steady. He captured her with his warm mouth and began to pry her lips open with his own. Jessica willingly obliged, letting his tongue explore her mouth as she did his. She moaned into his mouth and felt his hands beginning to spread her dressing robe apart.

Snape could feel an unusual material beneath her dressing robe and backed out of their kiss to give the mysterious material a glance. "What is this?" he asked as his fingers found the corner of a _very_ see-through piece of fabric.

Jessica smiled devilishly and began to untie the cloth belt around her waist. "Something I bought today when you weren't looking," she told him. Jessica tipped her dressing robe back to expose the elegant lingerie she wore beneath.

Snape's eyes immediately fell to the enticing see-through chiffon bodice and then trailed down to study the matching g-string. His brows popped up in approval as his eyes continued to caress her luxurious body. Snape growled excitedly as he reached his hands out to touch the deep, plum-purple fabric made of pure seduction.

"I should look away more often," Snape said enthusiastically as his hands grazed over her soft, creamy skin.

Jessica let out a soft giggle as his fingers tickled her sides. She leaned her head down and kissed him passionately on the lips. Snape responded quickly, pulling Jessica tight against his body and letting his tongue dip into her mouth to enhance the intimacy of their kiss.

Without interfering with their kiss, Snape reached down and tried to adjust his trousers to accommodate the enlarging organ that had already begun to expand beyond comfort.

Feeling his arousal, Jessica pressed herself down against him, wanting to feel him rubbing against her. Snape groaned in pain as the intensity of Jessica's body pressing hard against him added to the agony of his stubborn erection. Unable to stand it any longer, Snape pushed Jessica away from him until she slid down past his knees.

"What are you -?" she began to ask until she saw his hands gathering at the front of his trousers. He hastily unbuttoned his fly and slipped the trousers down his legs before kicking them off.

"That's much better," he said as he held his hands out to welcome Jessica back into his embrace. She smiled as he kissed her hard, wanting to taster her like he never had before. They both moaned as their most intimate regions rubbed agreeably together. Snape put his hand to the small of Jessica's back and began pressing her body down into his as his hips came up to thrust against her. He used his other hand to knead greedily at her breast, feeling her nipple harden under his fond caress.

"I love you, Severus," Jessica breathed into his ear as she rolled herself onto her side.

Snape rolled with her, crowning her body with his own. He looked deep into her beautiful, green eyes and knew how much she meant it. "I love you," he whispered and combed his hand through her hair.

Jessica brought her legs up on either side of him and held his body close to hers. "Would you marry me, Severus?" she asked him. "Would you take me as your wife?"

She stroked the side of his head, moving his soft tendrils of hair behind his ear. "Jessica, you and I are as good as married already," he said, clearly indicating to Jessica that he was ignorant of what it truly meant for two people in love to be married.

"In some aspects that may be true," she admitted. "However, there are some particular things married couples do that we haven't done yet."

Snape picked Jessica's hand up and dotted each of her knuckles with a single kiss. "You mean making love," he said knowingly.

"Well… yes… and other things." Jessica watched Snape pick up her other hand and kiss it the same way. "We don't share quarters, we haven't planned our future together, but most of all it's making love."

Snape gathered Jessica's tiny body in his arms and smiled down at her as he slowly leaned down to rub his nose against hers. "Tonight my love, that is all going to change."

Okay, just fair warning to you all… the next chapter is going to be R rated. Those of you who have been following this story since the beginning are in for a treat. I'm about to make up for everything Severus and Jessica missed out on last Christmas!!!


	11. Virgin's Blood

Chapter Eleven – Virgin's Blood

            Snape watched as Jessica's soft, pink lips spread into a beautiful smile. Her eyes lit up with a sparkling passion he had never seen before and her bare arms wrapped tight around his body, hugging him to her. Jessica's open lips closed around his and drew him into a kiss he would not forget.

            Tongues twisting frantically, Jessica moaned deep from the back of her throat and indulged in the sensation of being branded with his passionate kiss. Snape motioned his head around in tiny circles and thrust his tongue in and out of her mouth in imitation of what he really wanted to do to her.

Between her legs, Jessica could feel the rigid evidence of his yearning for her. He thrust himself rhythmically against her, wanting Jessica to know just how badly he needed to make love to her.

His fingers danced across her skin like magic. Jessica gasped as his slender fingers sought her breasts and began to ease the chiffon babydoll up and over her body. Her skin was radiating with a captivating, white heat. Jessica's hands worked at the buttons of his shirt so that he could feel her warmth spread to his bare skin.

Snape was hasty in removing the long sleeved shirt so that he could wrap his arms back around the woman he had learned to love. Jessica could feel his fingers spread across her skin wanting to feel every inch of her virtually naked body.

The tiny thong covering her intimacy was so small and delicate Snape knew he would be able to accomplish everything without removing it, but the prospect of sliding the tiny, silk garment down her legs was far more rousing.

Snape slithered his way down the bed, licking and suckling Jessica's soft flesh into his mouth as he went. His hands stopped to knead and caress her breasts before trailing down her sides. He began to circle his tongue in and around the tiny opening of her naval, tickling Jessica accordingly.

She giggled softy and weaved her fingers into his long hair as his began to slowly pull the sides of her thong down her legs. His lips kissed the flesh he exposed and then trailed along in the wake of her discarded thong.

He held the tiny garment in his hand and squeezed it tight as he caressed his eyes over her body. He groaned aloud just at the thought of making love to her.

She looked so peaceful. Her creamy skin was glowing with a hot radiance in the light of the candles. His breathing became ragged as he looked at her, knowing that he was finally going to have her.

Jessica smiled and lifted her arms above her head. She breathed in deeply and let it out in a soft moan as she gently eased her legs apart, giving him a glimpse of the slick, aroused flesh that was anxiously awaiting his intimate attention. Jessica slowly began to ease her foot up along the inside of his thigh and grasped the material of his knickers between her toes. She began to tug down, hinting that it was time for him to bear his already evident arousal.

Snape returned a crooked smile, undoubtedly comprehending the hint and stripped himself in front of her. Something fluttered in Jessica's stomach and her entire body flooded with warmth as she absorbed the sight of a man in full arousal.

Under her gaze, Snape could feel himself harden to the fullest and begin to throb with need. His heart beat rapidly and he was sure Jessica could see his chest pounding even under the dust of black, wiry hair.

Jessica pointed a finger at him and smiled entrancingly. "Come here," she said and curled her finger towards herself.

Snape put his hands down on the bed and leaned forward to kiss up along her smooth legs. Jessica closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure as his lips and tongue tantalized her senses. Her core ached with hot need and desire and her flesh tingled where he touched her. She could feel the tug of his lips pull through her entire body as he came back up to her, kissing all along the way.

"Severus," she moaned in a desperate whisper and wrapped her arms around his head, bringing his lips back up to her own. "Thank you," she whispered into his mouth just before he slanted his lips across hers and poured his heart out to her in the form of their most intimate kiss.

Jessica's mind was overflowing with the abundance of emotions Snape was emitting. Even as he kissed and caressed her as passionately as he knew how, he was burdened with fear and anxiety. Not knowing where their actions would take them, Snape's entire body quaked with trepidation.

Jessica drew her lips away and cradled his face in her hands. She looked deep into the black eyes so full of love and devotion and found the trace of apprehension. "Shh," she whispered to him and smoothed his hair out of his face as she delicately placed a single kiss upon his lips. "It's okay."

Snape's eyes fell closed and his lips settled in the crook of her neck. He suckled her skin deep into his mouth and squeezed locks of her hair in his hands as his hips began to grind between her legs.

Jessica opened herself to him, raising her knees up on either side of him. She could feel his hot, hard erection sliding up and down against her, nearing her entrance.

"I can't keep from hurting you," Snape whispered into her ear.

Being her first time, Jessica knew that the pain he spoke of was inevitable. "It's okay," she said again. "I welcome the pain, knowing that it comes from our bodies uniting as one."

Although his unease was more that what she realized, Snape silenced Jessica with a kiss and thrust his hips up, ready to claim her and as ready as he ever would be to attain the _Virgin's Blood_.

With one hand wrapped around his manhood, Snape breathed heavily as he brought himself to the opening of her slick, waiting cavern. Ebony eyes carefully watching her, Snape eased himself into Jessica's warmth, feeling her tight walls almost rejecting this intrusion.

Jessica's hands were tightly clutching his shoulders as he thrust back and forth until he could feel the barrier of her virginity. Snape brought both of his hands up and wrapped tight around her body. He breathed heavily, feeling his brow sweat already as he thrust all the way into her.

Jessica tried to stifle a cry of pain as she felt the sting of his last thrust tear through her body's most sensitive flesh. He drew back quickly, wanting to pull out of her but Jessica held him firmly in place and began to manoeuvre him back into her depths.

Another yelp escaped her lips as his length filled her again. He carefully watched her emerald eyes flutter as the pain of becoming his lover began to ease. Once her eyes settled shut Snape glanced over at the enchanted vial sitting on the table and saw it gradually beginning to magically fill itself with the deep, dark red solution that would from this day forward become the bane of his existence.

"Severus," Jessica moaned erotically and opened her eyes. She hugged her arms around his neck and gradually began to rock with him as the pain slowly turned into ecstasy. "Oh, Severus."

Jessica closed her eyes again and reached up to kiss him. Their lips met softly and began to mimic the gentle pace of their nether regions. His hands searched her body for the curves she was blessed with. As the nimble fingers of his right hand found her breast, Snape began to tenderly pinch her taut nipple. He secured his opposite hand under her body to steady himself.

Jessica loved the sounds he made as he thrust into the intimacy of her body and rolled her hardened nipple between his fingers. The way he moaned between kisses made Jessica feel like her body was giving him the greatest satisfaction he had ever known. She knew he'd had sexual relations previous to her, but it had been several months – maybe even years ago, and those tainted affairs were loveless. Some had even been crafted without consent, but that was in a previous life.

Jessica forced the thought of all of his previous women out of her head and enjoyed being claimed by this wonderful wizard. She could feel his love pouring out of his soul as he continued to make love to her at a tantalizing pace. He thrust carefully into her for a minute or two until Jessica's heavy moans encouraged him to thrust a little bit faster and harder.

She joined in the symphony of pleasurable moans as Snape obliged and thrust harder into her depths. Jessica squeezed her muscles around him and accordingly erected a series of grunts from her lover. As she learned the intricacies of lovemaking, Jessica started to thrust her hips up against his to deepen his exhilarating penetration.

While she wrapped her arms as far around his neck as she possibly could, Jessica softly whispered her gratitude into his ear. She was rewarded with another deep grumble of arousal and then a series of aggressive pants as Snape neared his climax. He could feel the sensations beginning to build and knew that he was only seconds away from the most incredible orgasm he had ever imagined.

Jessica could feel the spurt of hot ejaculate spilling into her body as Snape thrust one last time into her depths. He released a heavy moan and squeezed her body to him as the pleasure of her intimacy hit him hard.

"Oh gods," he cried before slowly slipping out of her. He glanced over at the vial that was now completely filled with _Virgin's Blood_.

With Jessica still in the security of his embrace, Snape buckled onto his side and nestled his face into the crook of her neck. He suckled her flesh deep into his mouth and then thanked her for the most incredible experience of his life.

Jessica turned onto her side and slid her fingers up and down his hot, moist flesh. They were both lathered in the sweat their bodies had produced in order to please each other.

Damp skin and damp bed sheets were the furthest thoughts from their minds as they lay together searching the others' eyes. Snape's hands caressed Jessica's face and his lips softly dotted her cheeks and brow with affectionate kisses. His hands weaved through the tangle of her hair until Jessica's eyes closed and she drifted off into sleep.

*          *          *

It had been a long time since Jessica laid eyes upon the four statues of the founders of Hogwarts. The ballroom Snape had brought her to last year functioned perfectly as a spell-practicing chamber. It was still very early in the morning and despite the two cups of coffee she'd already consumed, Jessica could still feel the sting of fatigue in her eyes.   

As he had promised, Snape woke Jessica early enough to prepare for their five o'clock lesson. Jessica had quickly thrown on some flare sweatpants and a matching sweatshirt. Snape had given her a peculiar look when she came out of her bedchambers dressed in such casual Muggle clothing.

"They're quite comfortable," she had blatantly told him once she saw the criticizing look on his face. Snape had merely arched an eyebrow and excused her explanation with another face and turned and walked away, not saying anything.

While Snape manifested all of the things they'd need to practice spell work, Jessica slowly circled the room, re-examining each of the statues. While Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw all looked exactly as Jessica remembered, something about the serpent wrapped around Salazar Slytherin's body looked different.

The serpent had its long, slender body wrapped around Slytherin's arms and behind his back. Its mouth was wide open, displaying a particularly sharp pair of fangs. Its eyes seemed to be locked with Jessica's no matter where she moved. Jessica shifted slowly towards the left and watched the serpent's eyes carefully as she moved.

This time, Jessica was certain she saw the eyes move ever so slowly. She gasped softly and felt her heart skip a beat. Jessica found herself stepping towards the statue and her hand was reaching out to touch the serpent. Her fingers had just touched the cold silver when she felt something very much like a shock sear down the length of her arm.

Jessica quickly pulled her hand back and examined her fingers where she had touched the cold silver. There was nothing wrong with her hand, but she still felt as if some sort of sensation had been transferred to her. Her arm was still numb and the sensation was slowly spreading through her body.

With a scrutinizing look on her face, Jessica looked back at the serpent and squinted at it. "Who… are you?" she asked the statue, knowing that it was impossible to get an answer.

One second later Jessica could feel the warmth of Snape's body right behind hers. He leaned over her shoulder, and with a sly smile on his face, he tilted his lips to her ear.

"Now why would you be speaking Parseltongue to a statue?" he inquired.

Jessica turned around to face her new lover and eyed him curiously as she slowly shook her head in confusion. "I wasn't," she assured.

"Hmpf," Snape grumbled heavily in disagreement. "I was standing _right here_. I _know_ what I heard." Snape's ebony eyes perused her shortly before turning and walking away.

"Big deal," Jessica said as he was leaving. "You probably hear it all the time around here."

Snape tossed her a peculiar glance over his shoulder. "You are quite mistaken. Being a Parselmouth is an uncommon ability. You are the only one Hogwarts has seen for some time."

"Uncle Albus tells me my father is a Parselmouth," Jessica mentioned.

"That he was," Snape said in agreement. "Come now, Love. We have plenty of work to do."

Jessica followed behind him and watched carefully as Snape walked. He was dressed in his black frockcoat and a pair of trousers. Jessica thought he looked especially thin when he wasn't wearing his abundant robes. The way he walked along the path of the padded mats he had conjured up seemed particularly alluring. He reminded her of a black panther showing off the beauty of his fine fur coat.

Snape was hardly showing anything off, but since their joining only a few hours ago, Jessica could think of almost nothing but the attraction she felt for the wizard in front of her. She knew sex would be a valuable experience when the time came, but _nothing_ could have prepared her for the fascination and enchantment of Severus Snape. He had been nothing short of outstanding and Jessica couldn't wait until the next time she could feel that way with him again.

"Wand at the ready."

Jessica had slipped into another daydream, remembering all of the sensations her body had experienced last night. Although she was still rather sore, Jessica was more than ready to experience all of those sensations again. Her tender flesh acted as a reminder of what they had shared and drew a smile to Jessica's lips.

"Would you kindly raise your wand, Jessica?" Snape said, sounding particularly perturbed. "We have less than two hours and _years_ of work to do."

"I'm sorry," Jessica apologized and cleared the image of him making love to her from her mind. She pulled her wand out from the waist of her pants and held it just like Snape was holding his, with the wand in her right hand bent up over her head and her left arm held out in front of her.

"What are these mats for?" Jessica asked as she stepped up onto the soft padding.

"I intend to show you," he said in a very low voice. "I am going to start by warning you that not all attacks are going to be foreseen. The best of wizards will catch you when you least expect to be cursed, or when you are defenceless," Snape said, his voice sounding quite serious. "_Always_ have your wand with you, Jessica. You may not think it will save your life now, but once I teach you how to use it, it just may. Your abilities alone will not save you from the wizards I was once like."

Jessica knew he meant the Death Eater's. Once she was taken away from Hogwarts, they all stood a better chance of recapturing her. The magic walls around her and the wand in her hand were all that could protect her from them.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape cried unexpectedly.

A flash of scarlet light emitted from Snape's wand and Jessica could feel her feet lifting from the mat. Her wand flew from her hand and seconds later she landed several feet away from where she had been standing. Her tailbone made a direct hit on the mat and she could feel the pain beginning to soar up her spine.

Jessica tried to sit up but the pain felt even worse when she moved. Instead she fell backwards, spilling her head onto the mat and coughing as her lungs struggled to capture some air.

"Severus?" she managed to speak in an aching voice full of confusion. "What's wrong with you? Why did you do that?"

Slowly Jessica began to sit up. Snape was in front of her, his hand extended to help her up. Still coughing, Jessica glared at him and sat up without his assistance. She crawled over a few feet to her wand and then stood up, glaring at him furiously.

"Tell me Jessica, do you expect your powers alone could have stopped me from striking you?" Snape inquired, his voice sounding indifferent and blasé.

Jessica was heaving, her breath still irregular. "I may not have been able to stop your curse, but to disarm you would be only too simple."

Snape made a sound that somewhat resembled a chuckle. He crossed his arms in front of him, his wand still held in his right hand. "Please, indulge me." Slowly, he lifted his arms in the ready and leaned his weight back on his right leg.

Still consumed with anger, Jessica cast her wand aside and thrust her arm forward, pointing towards Snape's wand.

Nothing happened.

Slightly confused, Jessica brought her arm back and extended it again, wanting to summon Snape's wand. Again nothing happened.

Snape's wand was still secure in his hand and a devious smirk appeared on his face. Suddenly Jessica realized why she could not summon the wand – nor any other object in her sight.

A quiet gasp escaped her lips and a look of panic shown brightly in her eyes. "My God," she cried and looked down at her hand in disbelief.

Slowly, Snape approached Jessica and picked her wand up from the floor. He gently placed it in the open hand she was so carefully studying and closed her fingers around the slender handle for her. He slipped around behind her and wrapped his arms around her body, hugging her close. With his lips touching the curve of her ear, Snape began to whisper softly to her.

"Today you are of far less value to the Dark Lord than you were yesterday," he began and slowly rocked back and forth with her in his arms. "The powers you had then now exist solely in a tiny vial that will remain locked away from the world." Snape began to ease his right hand down the front of her body and stopped to rub her abdomen. "The blood you spilled for me last night is of more value to the Dark Lord than you ever were. Its power contains enough magic to create an immortal being bore from your body that will one day be the ruin of all that is good and pure. Your child, should it ever be brought into our world, will be the power and strength the Dark Lord has yet to acquire."

Jessica turned her head to face him. He saw an array of emotions in her expression and knew that she understood and believed all that he had said. She knew why Snape had kept her virginity in tact for so long and she understood the danger they now faced.

"How… how do you know this, Severus?" Jessica uttered. "Why have you never told me before?"

"Could you have believed me?" he asked in the softest voice she had ever heard him speak. "I tried many times to warn you of the danger. Now, that danger is real. Your powers have ceased and that wand is the only protection you have now," he said as he eyed the wand that belonged to the Mistress of Slytherin nearly one thousand years ago.

"That can't be, Severus," Jessica assured. "I can still sense your emotions. I can hear your thoughts. They speak to me more clearly than ever before. That is how I know you speak the truth."

Snape wrapped his arms even tighter around Jessica's tiny body. "That will never change. You and I are one now. Your empathic and telepathic abilities are useless against the rest of the world now, as is your ability to harm anyone as you did that boy all those years ago."

Jessica suddenly remembered something from her teenage years. A Muggle boy she went to school with had been teasing her. He had made her angry and before she had even realized what had happened, that Muggle boy was on the floor twitching and squirming in the pain she wished him. She'd not meant to do it, but the combination of anger and the sophistication of her mind had carried out her fantasy and that boy nearly died.

"Dear Merlin," Jessica whispered as the memory came back to her. "I had forgotten all about that."

"Yes, the Headmaster had performed a Memory charm. He used some very powerful magic that would prevent the same thing from happening again," Snape explained. "But your child may not be so lucky."

Jessica turned herself around and looked deep into the Potions Master's ebony eyes. "My father has given you an order to have a child with me, hasn't he?"

Slowly, Snape began to nod. "He has."

Jessica had thought plenty about having a family with him. It had always been a happy prospect. She knew very well that Snape was not as inclined as she was to start a family and this could very well have been the reason. Nevertheless, a part of Jessica still wanted this to happen.

"You didn't give me that vile contraceptive potion last night," she recalled. "Can I assume that you have agreed to do this? Are you willing to become the father of my child?" she asked as a spark of hope ignited in her heart.

He smirked at her and wiped a stray piece of hair away from her face. "Not a chance," he said, surprising her accordingly. "Yesterday I took the liberty of taking a contraceptive. Unless I take an antidote, I will continue to be infertile. Therefore, so long as your father is alive, you will never have a child by me."

Jessica scowled angrily at him. "That isn't fair," she said. "I want a family some day and I want it to be with you!"

"Forget it, Jessica. What sort of life do you suppose our child would have?" Snape asked. "Once the Dark Lord is strong again, nothing will stop him from making sure that the child bore from your body will serve him. You have spent your life hiding from his supporters, can you imagine trying to hide the child so long as you live?"

Jessica's eyes began to sting and swell. She had thought about having children for a long time now. It was dreadfully unfair that Voldemort would try and take her child from her only in order to give him more power and strength, but Snape spoke the truth. It wasn't fair to condemn a child to that sort of life.

"If he returns, the first thing he will want is the blood I collected from your body last night and a grandchild on the way. The magic in your blood is powerful enough to give your child abilities so formidable, it will hardly be human," Snape whispered carefully.

Jessica closed her eyes and let the tears spill down her cheeks. She could feel the warmth of Snape's body pressing into her back and the warmth of his breath on her skin. He held her tight and let his hands slither about her body in a soothing motion.

"How is that possible?" Jessica asked, her voice trembling with anxiety.

"It is possible only because the blood that flows through your veins is not all human." Snape turned Jessica's body around and looked deep into her emerald eyes. "You were conceived using some very dark magic during a ritual that had been banned centuries ago," Snape began to explain. "Yesterday you learned a little bit about Esmeralda Demedeiros, the Mistress of Slytherin. Her wand called to you and you summoned it. That was no coincidence, Jessica. Her wand called to you because you – are – the – Mistress – of - Slytherin. Your conception was the successful result of Esmeralda's reincarnation."


	12. Leaving Hogwarts

I am so so so sorry it has been so long since my last update, but I have had a lot of ugly, unpleasant things to deal with in the last couple of months. I can't promise a quick update, I'm sorry. I can only promise that I am 100% determined to finish this story. Thanks for staying with me!

Chapter Twelve – Leaving Hogwarts

            Jessica wiped yet another pair of tears from her eyes as she sat alone in her quarters. She was still dressed in the same sweatpants and shirt she'd worn that morning to the ballroom. Her back was aching and her legs felt bruised from all of the spells and duelling Snape had taught her. It was nearly eight o'clock when Dumbledore had summoned the Potions Master to his office.

Professor McGonagall had agreed to escort Jessica from the ballroom back to her quarters and from there to the Hospital Wing. The Transfigurations professor was waiting patiently in the sitting room for Jessica to change into some appropriate clothing. Jessica had barely managed to slip her small sneakers off before collapsing onto her bed with tears rolling down her face.

Professor McGonagall could hear the soft sobs and gently knocked on the door. "Jessica… dearest, are you all right?" she asked. "May I come in?"

Jessica sniffed and wiped her eyes once more before letting the elderly witch into her bedchambers. With arms wide open, McGonagall took Jessica into a hug and hushed in her ear.

"There, there," she said and pat Jessica gently on the back. "Now, do you want to tell me what the trouble is?"

Jessica squeezed her eyes shut and wrapped her arms tight around the elderly witch. She tried not to sob into the green, velvet material of McGonagall's robes, but the need for comfort and solace was far to great for Jessica to control her tears.

"Oh, Minerva," Jessica cried and hugged her tighter. "The trouble is about to get much worse."

*           *           *

Snape stepped off of the spiral staircase leading up to the Headmaster's office and cleared his throat before entering. After closing the door behind him, Snape went up another small set of stairs and approached Dumbledore's large desk where he and another wizard were standing engaged in a quiet conversation.

"Severus," Dumbledore welcomed in a very low, despondent voice. "Thank you for coming so quickly."

Snape nodded respectfully towards the Headmaster and then looked at the wizard in his company. "Minister Fudge," Snape formally greeted with an extended hand.

"Good morning. I hope you are doing well, professor," Fudge said as he briskly shook Snape's hand.

"Very well, sir," Snape fibbed. He had a distinct feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him that the start of his day was about to go from mediocre to miserable before he walked back through the office door.

"Minister Fudge has come to Hogwarts to advise me that he has arranged for my grandniece to leave the castle this afternoon." Dumbledore folded his hands in front of him and looked anything but happy about this announcement. "One of the school governors has offered to take her into his home until this crisis has come to an end."

When Snape heard some heavy footsteps approaching him from behind, he was certain that his day had gone to hell as he turned around and saw a third wizard entering Dumbledore's office. With his snakehead cane in his hand and a particularly pleased look on his face, Lucius Malfoy joined the circle of wizards and smiled proudly at the three.

Snape eyed the Headmaster dangerously as if silently conveying that he do something. In return Dumbledore looked at Snape with severe caution in his baby blue eyes, warning him not to holler out the words of protest that were collecting on his tongue.

"All ready here, Fudge?" Lucius asked and cocked each of his brows as he looked at the Minister.

"Yes, yes indeed, Mr. Malfoy," Fudge answered. "I was just telling Professor Dumbledore here how pleased and honoured I am that Miss Van Eden will be accommodated by one of the most highly respected wizarding families in the country while the mystery behind these attacks is further investigated."

Lucius nodded in appreciation of the kind words. "My wife and I will share in the honour and delight of having the lovely Miss Van Eden as our guest." Lucius looked over at Snape and smiled cunningly.

It took every ounce of strength for Snape to control his tongue and his actions. He managed to bear a teeny, crooked grin void of any happiness or admiration.

"I have placed my grandniece in Professor Snape's care since she has arrived at Hogwarts," Dumbledore began. "He will assist Jessica in preparing for her departure."

"Very well," Fudge agreed without hesitation. "I'll be on my way." The Minister took one step towards the office door but then stopped in front of Snape. "Please see to it that Miss Van Eden's personal belongings are prepared to be taken to the Malfoy Manor by six o'clock, Professor. Mr. Malfoy will personal escort her to his home thereafter."

Snape merely nodded, wanting very much to propose an entirely different course of action. However, he knew that any opposition would push him into a very tight corner. His alliance with both the Ministry and the Death Eater before him would only appear loyal if he complied with the arrangement without question.

*           *           *

Immediately after leaving the Headmaster's office Snape attended to his Potions classes as scheduled. He had decided against informing Jessica of what he had learned that morning thinking that it would be best if he waited until he could tell her in person. The thought of Jessica having to spend weeks, even months at the Malfoy Manor put the vile professor in an especially irritable mood. By the end of the last class Snape had taken nearly one hundred points from each of the Houses, including his own. His only caution was wrought by the presence of Draco Malfoy.

Snape assumed the second year Slytherin was already aware of the houseguest his parents would be receiving this evening, and if he wasn't he would be soon. Snape also knew that the boy would be sharing any news of his Potions professor seeming particularly distraught over the matter with his father. For that reason Snape did his best to conjure a thin smile when he crossed Draco Malfoy. It bothered the hell out of Snape that Jessica would be living under the same roof as Lucius Malfoy, but he had to pretend it didn't. Snape's feigned support for Lucius to accommodate Jessica was absolutely necessary in order to remain incorporated in the realm of Death Eaters. By the afternoon he did come to realize that perhaps things could have gone much worse. At least Snape knew what Lucius was up to. For better or for worse, Snape would not be left wondering if Jessica would be safe so far away from him.

Once his last Potions class was dismissed, Snape hurried up to the Hospital Wing to tell Jessica the news and to help her pack. He'd barely even opened his mouth to speak when Jessica's green eyes turn cold and almost murderous. He knew then that she knew precisely what he was about to tell her. Jessica strode quickly in front of the Potions master to her quarters not speaking a single word to him until they were both behind the closed door of her sitting room.

"I will NOT live with that wicked, ghastly man!" she shouted and pounded her closed fists against his ribs. "Severus, I can't believe you! Why didn't you do anything? You could have stopped this."

Snape wrapped his fingers around her wrists and held her still for the moment. His dark eyes bore into her and the chill of his gaze held Jessica hostage. "You do realize what you and I have to lose should Lucius Malfoy and I turn against each other, do you not?" he asked softly. "Believe it or not, Jessica, the closer you are to danger, the safer you will be. Malfoy will not dare let any harm come your way so long as he is responsible for you. He too has a lot to hide, and he has done very well doing so as it was the Minister himself who granted him permission to accommodate you."

Jessica's beautiful eyes were glazed over with pain and misunderstanding. Her body trembled in fear as she fought to find a way to understand him. Pearls of tears dribbled along her face as she looked hard into the eyes of her lover.

"Promise me something Severus," she began, "promise me everything is going to be all right."

He thinned his lips and looked doubtfully at her. "I can only promise to protect you if you do _exactly_ as you are told. _Go_ with Malfoy and _be_ his bloody guest of honour. You have no reason to fear him Jessica. To harm you would be signing his own death warrant."

Snape let his hands slip down the sleeves of her ivory nurse's robes until he had her fingers clasped between his own. He lifted her right hand to his lips and delicately pressed small kisses into her knuckles.

Jessica watched his ebony eyes carefully as he kissed her. She wanted to believe that she would be safe at the Malfoy Manor but she knew that there was no place as safe as she was in the arms of her lover. Snape's embrace gave her all the comfort and assurance she would ever need. He would be there for her and he would die for her.

That much she was sure of.

"We have a few hours before Malfoy returns, and I don't expect he will be a moment late," Snape assured. "May I suggest we use these last moments together wisely?"

Jessica spread her lips into the first pleasing smile he had seen all day. "Yes, you may. Let's make a memory neither of us will forget." She slowly put her arms around him and hugged him dearly.

"First of all, we should see to it that you are packed," Snape suggested.

"I am packed," Jessica told him. "Minerva helped me this afternoon."

Snape unnervingly wiggled his brow. "I see," he whispered. "Dare I assume that it was Professor McGonagall who told you the Malfoy family is to accommodate you?"

"No," she said, gently shaking her head. "I knew so shortly after you met with my uncle." Jessica moved her fingers up to stroke his raven hair aside. "You and I are lovers now," she reminded. "We share a link that cannot be broken. It is stronger than I ever could have imagined. I can feel almost everything that's going on in here," she said and gently rubbed his temples.

The loss of her virginity destroyed Jessica's telepathic and empathic abilities; say for the bond she shared with Severus Snape. He was now the only man she would ever be able to read again. Jessica had known almost all along that the better of her abilities would be lost to the blood Snape had hidden away in the depths of his dungeons. Time had almost worn the memory of it all away, but now, when all Jessica had ever wanted was to be rid of those abilities, she wanted them back for one simple purpose. How could she walk into the home of her enemy and feel safe not knowing what his devious mind was plotting? She was vulnerable, and Lucius Malfoy knew it.

A warm pair of hands slid across Jessica's shoulders and caressed her carefully. Lips brushed along her earlobe and whispered softly. "I don't regret what happened last night," Snape told her. "But I feel as though you may."

"No," she whispered immediately and shook her head. "I would never change what happened between us, not for anything." Jessica slowly turned around within his arms. Her eyes sparkled in the candlelight when she looked up at him.

"Then what is the problem?" Snape asked.

Jessica squeezed his robes in her hands and sniffed. "I don't trust that man," she began. "Nor will I ever trust him. I feel like I'm walking into a lion's den with nothing but a pork chop tied around my neck."

Snape pulled his lover into a tight embrace and stroked his hand over her head. He could almost feel her fear and apprehension in the fibre of his own being. He didn't expect her to be brave heading into the home of the wizard who was once Voldemort's right hand. He'd have thought her foolish if she did not illustrate some sort of trepidation.

"You have every right to be frightened," Snape assured, "but perhaps you may find a way to tame the lion. You're a clever girl, Jessica. I believe that in a few days you will find a way to coexist. Dangle the promise of a tasty pork chop before his hungry eyes and Lucius Malfoy will be your slave. He already thinks of you like a goddess."

Jessica slipped out of his embrace and strolled over towards her bed. She sat down on the edge and spread the palms of her hands across the quilt. "When you say that, you mean to tell me that he knows all about Esmeralda, don't you?"

"Yes, Malfoy is very much aware of the reincarnation and I have no doubt that his wife is as well," Snape told her. He slowly began walking towards her, peeling his robes back as he did so. He smirked mischievously at his lover as his black cloak fell to the floor and his hands came up to work away at the buttons of his frockcoat. "Is that what you'll be wearing when Lucius comes for you this evening?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Surely not," Jessica assured.

"Good," Snape said with a swift nod and reached for his wand. He pointed it directly at Jessica. "Hold still," he whispered and took two slow steps backward. "_Ropa Evanesca!_"

Suddenly Jessica's entire body felt a gentle, cool draft. She looked down and gasped in shock as she realized every piece of clothing she had been wearing had completely vanished. "Severus!" she cried and scrambled to cover herself with the bed sheets.

Snape secured his wand back in place and then crossed his arms over his chest. He looked anything but amused as his lover hid herself beneath the bed sheets. "When you said let's make a memory we will not forget, perhaps I was mistaken in assuming that that meant we would make love once more before you leave."

Jessica pulled the sheets right up to her neck and held them tight. "Well, yes, I _was_ implying that I want to make love to you again." She could see the offence in his eyes and feel the resentment he was emitting. "I'm sorry," she quickly said, "you just scared me, Severus."

Jessica smiled weakly and slowly leaned back into the pillows. She let go of the bed sheets and rubbed her palm across the empty spot next to her. Snape's brow rose slowly and conspicuously as he eyed the patch of ivory sheets Jessica's hand was caressing. He tapped his fingers against the sleeve of his frockcoat and let out a long breath that ended in a sigh. His hands reached up to continue undressing as he stepped towards the bed and Jessica's smile broadened when he sat down on the edge.

"How long do you suppose I will have to stay with Lucius and his wife?" Jessica asked curiously and began to rub Snape's back as he casually unbuttoned his shirt.

"As long as it takes for whoever is behind these attacks to be discovered," he said. "And if I may say, that may depend on you."

Jessica abruptly ceased her ministrations and looked over Snape's shoulder. "How do you mean?" she asked, eyeing him curiously.

As Snape reached down to pull his boots off, he glanced at Jessica and answered her question. "Lucius Malfoy has plenty to gain so long as these attacks continue," he began. "Should you use the pork chop around your neck to your advantage, you could discover many things."

Jessica helped him peel his shirt back and folded it in her hands before putting it aside. "You could very well use this to your advantage, too," Jessica said and rubbed a pair of fingers along the Dark Mark. "As far as Lucius is concerned, you have as much to gain from these attacks as he does."

"If these attacks continue and your father returns to power, lives will be lost, and I will not hesitate to take them," Snape said in the most serious voice Jessica had ever heard from his lips. He reached his hand up to her head and stroked his fingers affectionately along her face. "I will stop at nothing to see that you are never taken by him again. I want nothing more than to see him destroyed, by my own wand if need be."

Something inside Jessica twitched uncomfortably. A strike of pity she had never felt for her father before settled in the pit of her stomach. She closed her eyes and clasped her hand around Snape's warm fingers. "I don't want you to kill anyone, Severus. That's not who you are anymore," she spoke softly. She slowly turned Snape down onto his back and lifted her body to lie atop his. She gently smoothed his hair away from his face with her fingertips and searched his eyes and his mind for his true feelings.

She could sense fear, loathing, and passion all at once. He feared losing the only woman he had ever loved this much to a man he once idolized. Knowing that her leaving Hogwarts was going to devastate him as much as it was her, Jessica quietly hushed and bent her head down to kiss him softly.

Her fingers played with his hair as their lips touched. Snape let his hands roam about her body, stroking her carefully and easing her hips towards his own. Jessica could feel his arousing length pressing towards her intimacy. He shifted her back and forth, teasing Jessica until her desperate moans compelled him to make love to her now. Then just as he found his way into her warmth and intimacy, Jessica eased herself down until their joining was complete.

Still sore from the first time they had made love, Jessica moaned in discomfort before slowly continuing to rock herself back and forth atop her lover. Snape could see the distress in Jessica's eyes. He let her thrust forwards and backwards at her own pace until her tender cries turned into a plea for more.

Snape wrapped his hands tight around her tiny waist and pulled her towards him as he thrust himself deeper inside of her. He closed his eyes and pressed his head back into Jessica's soft pillows. He let the sensations of making love to Jessica consume him. His own soft moans of pleasure matched those of his lover and together they built a memory they would not soon forget.

Jessica's lips spread into a smile as she watched Snape buttoning his pants. His back was to her but she marvelled in watching this man dress after making love to her.

Snape could hear her giggling and turned around. As he watched her laughing his face curled up in perplexity. It was the sort of face that would make any one of his students wipe the joy off of their faces immediately, but immune to his intimidation, Jessica carried on smiling.

She was still naked beneath the twisted bed sheets. Her face was glowing and she was casually rubbing the inside of her foot up along her leg. Jessica had her pillow curled up tight beneath her arms and her hair, slightly untidy, was flowing along her back and across the bed mattress.

"I love you," she said in a whisper.

Snape slipped his belt through the loops of his pants and quickly fastened it as he stepped towards her. "Is that what you find so amusing?" he asked.

"Don't you?" she challenged.

Snape sat down on the edge of the bed and slowly moved the sheet down to expose her flesh. His eyes feasted upon her and his hand slowly manoeuvred up her leg and settled on her hip. He tapped her twice before standing up again to finish dressing.

"Put you clothes on," he ordered. "Your _escort_ will be arriving shortly."

All it took was the mere mention of Lucius Malfoy to wipe the joy off of her face. Jessica sat up and pulled the sheets back around her body. Snape gave her one more look of warning as he slipped his boots on.

"I expect you to be at the Entrance Hall in twenty minutes," he said. Snape began walking towards the bedroom door. He reached his hand out to open it and then stopped to look back at Jessica.

There was a hint of sorrow in his expression. His lips quivered as if he were going to say something to her. A gently sigh admitted his defeat and before Jessica could ask, he disappeared.

Author's Note: I wasn't quite finished with this chapter yet, but I just can't take the time to write right now. I really wanted to include a final scene with Jessica and the Mirror of Irised, and Lucius' arrival. Perhaps it'll be the start of the next chapter. Please leave a review if you've been reading, I could use the encouragement and inspiration!!!


	13. The Message in the Mirror

Hi All! I am so so SO sorry it has taken me so long to add this chapter, but as you may recall, my husband and I separated last Easter, so since then I have been without a computer. But, I have my very own now, I got my files going and now I have another chapter to add… hope you enjoy, and I promise you it won't be another 14 months before I post Chapter 14! Luv, Ricky Roo

Chapter 13 - The Message in the Mirror

The shattered look on Snape's face had been burned into Jessica's mind. Each times she closed her eyes she was reminded of his pain and felt her own agony beginning to burn in the heart of her soul. Something was wrong. Something was amiss and it tore Jessica apart not knowing just what that something was.

She was capable of feeling his emotions unlike any other witch or woman alive. She could feel his pain, his sorrow and his seldom spark of joy and content. The last moment she saw him as he walked out that door, he had withdrawn himself from her empathy and turned himself away. Snape had left her rooms knowing that it may very well be for the last time, for the future was very unclear and undetermined for both of them.

Her wants, her needs and her desires had gone with him. Jessica found it hard to believe that only a few weeks ago that future had seemed so clear. She was happy, in love and deeply loved. Jessica was still very much in love with Snape and knew that deep down in his heart he loved her too, but the search for the happiness she once had had commenced.

No longer knowing what would become of her deepest desire, Jessica quickly left her quarters and made way down a hidden corridor and into a chamber that was not meant to be discovered.

Jessica came to a large, oak door and wrapped both of her hands around the brass door handle and pulled hard. The giant door hardly budged but made a creek so loud Jessica stifled a scream and backed away. Clearly it had been some time since this door had last been opened. The forbidden corridor she had entered was dark and dusty. Only the footprints of tiny rodents could be seen in the thick layer of dust that carpeted the stone floor.

Jessica approached the door again, and still with both hands secured around the dusty handle, she pulled again. The door screeched loudly again, but still she pulled until the door was open wide enough for her to slip through.

Leaving the door open, Jessica stepped into the room and began looking around. The room was even filthier than the corridor. Windows were cracked and broken. Cobwebs stretched from every beam up to the ceiling and down along the walls where burnt out torches that had been mounted to the wall lined a hallway leading into darkness. Statues had been covered with ivory drapes that very much resembled her nurse's gown. Jessica hated the clothes she had to wear to the hospital wing and began to wonder if they had been sewn together with these tattered drapes.

As Jessica walked down the hallway she was startled once again by the sudden ignition of a bright flame. The torch closest to her now lit her path and Jessica continued walking onward. She walked slowly with caution, preparing herself for the next surprise.

The next torch also burst into flame as she approached it, making her path a little brighter. As she walked the torches lit ahead of her and slowly dimmed behind her. Spiders and mice scurried and scampered across the floor and squeaked as if communicating with each other. Jessica ignored it all and continued walking until she could make out one very large piece of furniture covered in a heavy cloth.

The last torch lit as Jessica reached the end of the hallway and she knew she had found what she was searching for. She touched her hands to the filthy cloth and slowly began pulling it off to expose the Mirror or Erised. Beneath the cloth the mirror was sparkling clean. She could see her reflection perfectly. Jessica waved her hand slowly in front of the mirror and watched herself carefully.

She had never seen the Mirror or Erised before, only heard about it. She knew what it was capable of and despite the caution her uncle had given her, Jessica stood before it needing to know her deepest desire.

With one step closer to the mirror Jessica began to see something change. Her body was slowly changing. She looked closer and watched as her slender form continued to grow. Jessica's eyes widened and her hands found way to her stomach. Her reflection continued to grow until the Jessica on the other side of the mirror appeared almost ready to give birth. She gasped softly and slowly turned sideways. Her reflection followed the motion and accordingly presented Jessica with a sight she would not easily forget.

"A baby," she whispered to herself and began to caress her flat stomach while the reflection smooth her hands over the baby. Jessica looked into the eyes of her reflection and saw herself smiling back. The smile was genuine, but something about the eyes looking back at her seemed unusual. The emerald glow that made her so unique wasn't there. Jessica found herself looking into plain green eyes. Eyes that looked very much like her father's eyes instead of Espiranza's.

Jessica looked away from the face looking back and her and continued to search for something more. She stood alone in the reflection. There was no father there with her, nor was there a ring on her finger to indicate that she desired a husband.

_But I deeply desire a husband_, Jessica reminded herself. She desired to be the wife of Severus Snape… didn't she?

At precisely six o'clock Jessica arrived at the Entrance Hall. She could hear the familiar voices of the Headmaster, Minister Fudge, and regrettably, Lucius Malfoy. She walked softly alongside the wall keeping herself well hidden until she could see the three wizards. She remained silent and peered around the corner still not wanting to be seen. Almost immediately after she had her uncle in her sight, Dumbledore looked her way and nodded very discreetly.

_Where is Severus?_ She asked herself. He was nowhere to be seen and not near enough for her to even sense his presence. Jessica immediately had the distinct impression that he had no intention to see her off, and she knew why. As strong and as determined as he was, Snape could not bear to see his lover taken away from the castle by Lucius Malfoy.

Distraught and even a little angry, Jessica mounted her courage and stepped out from the darkness into the circle of wizards. Both Minister Fudge and Malfoy looked her way, greeting her accordingly.

"Miss Van Eden I presume," said the tubby Minister of Magic as he extended his hand.

Jessica looked at his short, chubby fingers and awkwardly shook his hand. "How do you do, Minister Fudge?" she said and managed a weak smile.

"Oh, very well, very well indeed, thank you." Fudge pivoted towards Dumbledore and set a hand down atop his rounded stomach. "Albus, the last time I saw your lovely grandniece, she must have been…" Fudge raised a flattened hand in front of himself and squinted as he tried to recall how tall Jessica had been when he last saw her. His hand fluctuated and he finally gave up after he settled just below his chin. "Ah, you were a tiny, little thing my dear. Look at how you've grown!"

"She is remarkably beautiful, is she not, Minister?" Lucius Malfoy said and snarled admirably at Jessica.

"Absolutely stunning, I say," the Minister agreed.

As he took a slow, deep breath in Jessica watched as Lucius' eyes looked over her body as if mentally caressing her. The butterflies in her stomach started to do summersaults. Jessica was just about to take a step back when she felt a warm hand wrap tenderly around her shoulder. Her Uncle Albus gently pulled her toward himself and adjusted his spectacles with his other hand.

"Miss Van Eden," Lucius began and bowed slightly before reaching for Jessica's hand. "A pleasure to see you, as always." Lucius brought Jessica's hand up to his lips and placed a kiss atop her hand.

Jessica struggled for a moment to free her hand but the voice in her head warned her not to. It was as if Snape had spoken directly to her, forbidding her from rejecting Lucius' feigned courtesy. Even now, her words and her actions would speak for him.

"Jessica my dear," Dumbledore spoke softly. "Minister Fudge has promised me that I – and perhaps some of the other professors from Hogwarts – will be welcome to visit you while you are in the care of Mr and Mrs Malfoy. I will come by in a couple of days to see how you have settled in."

"Thank you, uncle," Jessica said softly and gave Dumbledore a hug. "I would like that very much."

"Of course you would," Dumbledore gently pat her back before stepping away. "And I will see to it that Severus does the same," he whispered and winked quickly before turning around to face the other wizards.

She turned his way and settled into his open embrace, giving him one last hug before being taken away from the home she had grown to love. "I love you Uncle, I'm going to miss you."

"And I you, Jessica Dear," he said and squeezed her once more. "I promise, we will try to resolve this matter as quickly as possible."

"Thank you," she whispered and fought back the tears the good-bye had evoked.

"Well Miss Van Eden," Lucius held his arm out for Jessica to take and smiled crookedly. "Shall we?"

Again, Snape's voice of warning spoke to her and Jessica hesitantly looped her arm around his. Her stomach churned uncomfortably and her heart began to pound so violently she was sure Lucius could feel it, too.

Jessica turned around to bid her uncle a final farewell. Her eyes searched the Entrance Hall once more in hopes to spot the lover she would be leaving behind. He had said he would be there, and Snape did not carry a reputation for being late. He knew precisely when Lucius would be coming to take her away and that she would not be able to wait any longer. Somehow Jessica knew that no matter how long she waited there by the doors, Severus Snape would not be coming to see her off.

Although he was there to see her go, Snape was very well hidden by shadows and darkness, and too far away for Jessica to sense him.

Snape ground his teeth together and scowled down at him before Lucius brought Jessica out into the pouring rain.

A pair of house elves escorted Lucius and Jessica to a waiting horse-drawn carriage. She looked up when she heard the heavy rain pelting against the roof of a large, floating umbrella that covered the pair as the walked.

A finely dressed wizard was outside of the carriage waiting to help them inside. Lucius waved his hand, excusing the wizard from his obligation and helped Jessica into the carriage himself.

The interior of the carriage was deep crimson and the seats were soft and upholstered with black velvet. The window coverings were black and tied back so that she could see the heavy raindrops cascading down the window beside her.

Lucius stepped into the carriage right behind her and sat down next to her. He sighed and set his snakehead cane aside before turning to her and smiling.

"Do cheer up, my darling," he said. "I truly believe you will have a marvelous time staying with my wife and I at the manor."

"I somehow doubt that," Jessica snapped immediately.

Lucius chuckled softly and stretched his arm around behind her, not quite touching her. "This evening Narcissa and I have planned a dinner party in honor of your arrival. We have invited a small amount of guests who are very anxious to meet you, Jessica."

Her heart skipped a beat and Jessica quickly gave Lucius a sharp look, knowing that the said guests could be nothing but Death Eaters.

Jessica was more than thankful that the long and awkward journey to the Malfoy Manor was virtually silent. The countless hours of training and dueling had left her feeling exhausted and in dyer need of a good night's sleep. Although being condemned to the home of her worst enemy for who knew how long, Jessica knew that a peaceful sleep was going to be hard to come by… especially after being the center of attention at a formal congregation of Death Eaters.

Listening to the sound of the falling rain and watching it pour down in sheets were all that calmed her during the journey. She settled her head against the window and almost managed to rest her eyes before the carriage would hit a bump in the road and wake her.

"We're nearly there," Lucius announced and leaned toward Jessica to peer out the window. Jessica pressed her back into the seat and turned her head away as Lucius leaned his body dangerously close in front of her.

Once he sat back Jessica looked ahead through the pouring rain and could see a blur of illuminations. The manor stood tall with numerous windows brightly lit and shining through the rain. The roadway leading up to the manor was also lit by elaborate torches which were somehow charmed to be shielded from the rain.

When it arrived at the manor the carriage stopped beneath a large awning and Jessica could hear the horses sighing in relief now that the journey from Hogwarts had finally ended.

Lucius opened the door and stepped out before holding his hand out for Jessica. She grudgingly took his hand and stepped outside onto the dry cobblestone landing that led up to the main doors of the manor. Jessica took a deep breath of the fresh air. It smelled fresh and felt so cool. It was great to finally be finished with the stuffy carriage, or more importantly, it was great to not be stuck in such a small space with the man she hated most.

As he walked her up to the front doors, Jessica looked at the outside of the humungous manor. Surely it had plenty more than enough rooms to accommodate the small family, especially with their only child away at school all year.

"Your belongings have already been brought to your quarters," Lucius said. "Allow me to introduce you to my wife before I show you to your rooms."

Jessica swallowed hard as she entered his home. It was a lot brighter than she had expected. One of the first things she noticed was the large Malfoy crest mounted to the opposite wall. It very much resembled the crest of Slytherin which Jessica was sure she would come across somewhere about the home. Probably right in her new bedroom.

Even in the solitude of his own home, Lucius walked with pride, carrying his cane in hand and tapping it against the floor with every step. Jessica subtly rolled her eyes at the maneuver.

Lucius and Jessica turned a corner and walked into what must have been a formal dining room. There was a large oak table with places set for twelve, and across the room stood an attractive looking blonde woman. There was a small black cat in her arms and she was stroking it softly. The cat looked directly at Jessica and its eyes seemed to narrow.

Narcissa looked anything but happy as her husband entered the room with Jessica at his side. Her lips were thin and purses slightly. The crimson red lipstick she wore stood out boldly against her pale, white skin. She wore a black, slender fitting dress that nearly touched the floor. It was sleeveless and around her arms she wore a very expensive looking black, chenille poncho.

"Jessica, I would like to introduce you to my wife, Narcissa," Lucius said softly.

Narcissa nodded discreetly and let the cat jump out of her arms and scurry away. Narcissa walked towards Jessica and mustered a gentle smile that looked anything but pleasant. "Hello Jessica," she said. "It's an honor to finally meet you. Welcome to our home." Her voice was very soft and mellow.

"Thank you," Jessica whispered and began to admire the abundance of diamond jewelry that decorated her.

"Jessica," Lucius stepped behind her and put each of his hands on her shoulders. "I am going to let you and Narcissa get better acquainted while I entertain the guests that are about to arrive. Narcissa is going to help you find something suitable to wear for the occasion."

It was just as Jessica had suspected. Although her senses had recently altered, she could still feel the cold, dark character in each of the men and women who had come to the manor as a part of Jessica's _Welcoming Committee_. Lucius had no real friends who hadn't been burned with her father's mark. Although they all behaved like kings and queens, Jessica could see past all of them.

She was careful not to be drawn into conversation pertaining to Hogwarts, her uncle, Snape or any sort of magical material at all. Jessica was also thankful that she was not asked about any of those things either. The conversations were all very bland and uninteresting, and Jessica was grateful for that, too. It seemed as though everyone was anxious to meet her and talk to her, but on some level they were all afraid of her, too. Perhaps they were concerned that if they said the wrong thing it would be as fatal an error as it would be to offend the Dark Lord himself.

Once the guests had begun to leave Jessica walked herself up to her quarters and stripped herself of the abundant dress robes Narcissa had picked out for her. They were beautiful robes, but Jessica was anything but accustomed to dressing so elegantly. The robes were made of a very heavy, very silky material and they were decorated with what Jessica easily could have believed were real diamonds and emeralds. The robes were dark green, and just like Jessica could have predicted, lined with silver to compliment the Slytherin colors. Narcissa even had her wear a sparkling silver and emerald studded tiara. One of the house elves they called Pinky styled her hair and made her look and feel like some sort of Princess of Darkness.

After changing into her own comfortable nightgown, Jessica stepped out of the bathroom and stopped suddenly, gasping as her heart missed a beat. "Pinky, you gave me a fright," she said as the house elf's big, yellow eyes stared up at her with a steaming cup of tea in her hands.

"Begging your pardon miss, but I came to bring you a hot drink before you go down." Pinky held the cup of tea out for Jessica to take. "It will help you sleep tonight."

Jessica shook her head slowly. "No thank you, Pinky. I don't think anything can help me sleep." Jessica stepped around the tiny house elf, making way for her bed.

"The master always drinks a spot of tea with a drop of _somniferro_," the house elf continued. "Tis a potion that comes straight from the cauldrons of Hogwarts."

Jessica stopped and turned back around, looking at Pinky curiously. "This is one of Professor Snape's potions?" she asked and looked down into the cup of tea.

"In deed," Pinky confirmed. "The master trusts no other to prepare such potions as _somniferro_. It'll put you right to sleep, it will."

Jessica smiled down at the house elf and reached for the tea. "Well, in that case, I think I will have a cup. Thank you, Pinky." Jessica brought the cup of tea with her to bed and took a deep breath before her first sip. Her stomach rumbled as she swallowed. Despite the enormous dinner that had been served earlier in the evening, Jessica barely touched her plate. Knowing that there was a touch of Severus in her tea was all that made her willing to drink it, and it was a wonderful cup of tea. It was just hot enough and sweetened exactly to her liking. Even after only a couple of sips Jessica could feel the magic of the _somniferro_ taking effect.

Pinky watched to be sure that Jessica had begun to drink the tea before silently disappearing from the room. She closed the bedroom door and turned around to stand foot to foot with the master of the manor.

Lucius looked down at Pinky as if he would a rotting corpse. The house elf gasped quietly and looked up at her master in fear.

"Have you done as I had asked?" Lucius questioned.

Pinky began to nod her head. "Yes, master."

"And did Miss Van Eden drink the tea?"

"Yes, master."

"Good," Lucius said and nodded. "Now get out of my sight."

After Lucius curtly excused the hard working house elf, Lucius proceeded to the depths of his own crypt into a hidden room that even his own wife never knew existed. It was where he stored the majority of his illegal contraptions and other sources of black magic. By means of black magic, the hidden room was completely undetectable and therefore everything that was in it was unobtainable should the Ministry decide to set a raid upon his estate.

Tonight he would be using the Black Orb to probe within Jessica's mind to discover just how close she and Snape had grown over the last year. Lucius was skeptical about Snape's desire to carry out the Dark Lord's orders, and if Snape was not up for the task, Lucius certainly was.

Not knowing how much time was left before the return of the Dark Lord, Lucius wasted no time putting his malevolent plan to work. He needed to gain Jessica's trust and affection as Snape had, and if it meant using all of the manipulation and black magic in the world to get it, so be it.

Knowing that the somniferro in the tea would have put Jessica right into a deep sleep, Lucius prepared himself for the awful deed he was about to commit. He took a deep breath and approached the Black Orb.

Lucius carefully set his hands down around the Black Orb and closed his eyes. His fingers wandered around the smooth, round surface of the orb until he could feel the heat of its power slither up his arms and gradually envelope his entire body. He breathed deeply and opened his eyes.

The orb looked as though it were consumed by a black, inky cloud. It swirled around within its tiny realm waiting patiently for the command of its user. "Jessica Van Eden," he whispered to the orb.

At the sound of his voice, the black cloud quickly began to dissipate and what was once a blur became an unmistakable image of Jessica alone in her quarters, fast asleep in her bed. Lucius smile down at her image in the orb and then closed his eyes as the sensation of the orb's black magic consumed him and brought him to his victim in a highly forbidden level of consciousness.

His mind went completely blank and his entire body felt as if it had been sucked through a black hole. The sickening motion of his body's transformation overruled his senses until it was complete.

Once Lucius felt his feet plant firmly on solid ground, he opened his eyes. His lips spread into an awful grin. His body and the surroundings felt as real as if he'd simply walked up the stairs and into Jessica's bedroom without the aid of his black magic. Lucius now stood at the foot of Jessica's bed gazing down at her in sleep.

She was lying on her side. Each of her hands was raised just above her head and her bedcovers were tucked around her body just below her bosom. Lucius carefully watched her chest rise with each tiny breath she took.

After gently sitting himself down on the edge of the bed, Lucius brushed his bare hand across her face, pushing the loose pieces of hair out of his way. Jessica flinched only slightly at his touch and a gentle moan sounded from her throat.

With his thumb, Lucius caressed the soft skin just below Jessica's ear, rubbing her gently back and forth. He had just found a steady pulse when he drew his hand away. Lucius gazed hungrily at her soft, ivory flesh and licked his lips before pressing his hands into the mattress on either side of Jessica's head to stead himself as he leaned down to kiss her.

Jessica flinched again when his wet lips touched where his thumb had caressed her. His mouth opened to draw her warm, moistened skin in between his lips. She felt so hot and so real Lucius almost forgot that his body was, in actuality, floors beneath Jessica's bedchambers with his hands still wrapped firmly around the Black Orb.

Another moan surpassed Jessica's lips and breathed into Lucius' ear. He backed away slightly, forgetting how real it always felt to be this far inside his victim's mind. He smiled again and resumed feeding his intimate desires with Jessica's savory flesh. He let his tongue dart out of his mouth and dance along the crest of Jessica's jawbone. He could see a trail of goose bumps erecting along her throat where he had kissed her.

Lucius gently blew across her wet skin and listened to the erotic moan escape from Jessica's lips. Her hands lifted, coming close to touching his face before falling back down onto the pillow. She breathed deeply and then slowly opened her mouth to utter a gentle, "Severus."

As he watched her lips close again, Lucius raised his thumb to stroke across her pink, bow-shaped lips. They felt even softer than he could imagine, and before he could help himself, he wondered what those lips would feel like on the most intimate parts of his anatomy.

_Patience_, he thought to himself. _All in good time._

Before his imagination ran away without him, Lucius dipped his head down to touch his lips back to her throat. He spread his lips across her neck, taking in every patch of skin he could reach, enjoying the feel of her far more than he imagined he would.

"Oh, Severus," he heard Jessica moan dreamily. Her breathing became heavier and he could feel her hands begin to thread through his long, blonde hair. "Severus."

At the sound of his comrade's name, Lucius closed his mouth around Jessica's to silence her. Jessica's lips moved softly beneath his as she mounted up enough consciousness to return his kiss. Her hands began to press firmly against each side of his head and in another moment Lucius felt Jessica opening up to him.

He wasted no time coaxing her into letting him thrust his eager tongue into her mouth. She moaned erotically as his tongue tasted each corner of her mouth. Her soft lips moved against his and encouraged him to advance on her. She opened her mouth wide to him and began to respond with the same heated desire to taste him.

Despite her unconsciousness, Lucius let Jessica take the lead until it was too much. Lucius rapidly pulled back, breaking his lips from hers. Even as his body bear no hindrance to breathe while in the room locked with the orb, the dark entity with Jessica needed more than a few deep breaths to recover from their long, passionate kiss.

Jessica's chest heaved with the same need to catch her breath. Her hands fell from Lucius' hair and her fingers fisted naturally into her palms. Her lips gaped open slightly as if in need of another kiss. Lucius stared hungrily at the glossy wetness coating her lips wanting to taste them again.

Her eyes opened slowly and then fell shut again. In the split second Lucius saw her emerald green eyes, he could tell that they were still clouded with sleep. She would awake in her dream soon enough, and to see him there on her bed would be startling enough to shock her into full consciousness. If he dared wait around for her to wake, the Black Orb would surely extract him from her subconscious without warning.

He would have to go back another night.


	14. The Malfoy Manor

Chapter Fourteen – The Malfoy Manor

A tiny pair of footsteps was making way towards the dining room. Lucius looked up from his copy of the Daily Prophet just in time to see Jessica making her morning appearance. She smiled at him half dreamily, clearly not remembering nor caring that she'd bid him a sour goodnight the previous evening.

"Good morning, Jessica," Lucius greeted happily before taking a delicate sip of black coffee.

"Morning, Mr. Malfoy," Jessica returned, sounding far more cheerful than he'd anticipated. "A beautiful morning, isn't it?"

Lucius cocked an eyebrow, secretly knowing what could have placed her in such agreeable spirits. "Indeed," he agreed. "I trust you slept well." He watched her carefully as he raised the edge of his coffee mug to his lips again.

"Yes, thank you," Jessica replied. "And yourself?" Although she hardly cared whether or not Lucius had had a good night's sleep, she blamed her forthcoming pleasantness on the vivid dream she'd had of Severus nibbling on her neck and kissing her in a new and uniquely passionate way. She raised her fingers to her neck and gently began to stroke the skin his lips had touched.

"Quite well," Lucius answered and keenly watched as Jessica began absentmindedly tracing her fingers up and down along the trail of last night's kisses. Lucius took a small bite of his croissant and remembered feeling quite content going upstairs to Narcissa to fulfill the needs his encounter with Jessica had generated.

"Have there been any messages for me?" Jessica asked in a voice that was readily anticipating a disappointing answer.

"No," Lucius said and shook his head like Jessica knew he would. "But if you would like to sit down and write your dear Severus before we begin today, I'll have a quill and parchment brought to your rooms."

"I'd like that. Thank you," she said quietly before dropping her hand back to her lap.

"You're quite welcome," Lucius assured.

"While you are a guest in my Manor I intend to be most accommodating, as you very well know."

Jessica looked up at him and put all of her effort into trying to read his mind. It used to be so easy. In fact, her uncle had to teach her how to stop it from being so easy. But now, the brand new sensation of being completely unaware of Lucius at an empathic level still left her feeling especially awkward and vulnerable.

"Why don't you have yourself a spot of breakfast," he suggested. "We will be beginning Spell practice later on in the day. It can be very exhausting work." Lucius set his coffee down on the table. "Dobby!" he bellowed.

Jessica jumped slightly at his voluminous voice. Only a few seconds after he'd been summoned, the tiny house elf by the name of Dobby entered the dinning room dressed in something that looked like an old, tattered pillowcase.

"What does Master wish of Dobby?" he asked in a high, squeaky voice.

"Miss Van Eden will be joining me for breakfast," he told the house elf without looking down at him. "Fix us something appropriate, and bring her something to drink. Coffee? Tea, my dear?" he asked, directing his question to Jessica.

"Tea, please," she said. "With a touch of honey." Jessica looked over at Lucius as he turned a page in the paper and watched his eyes scroll across the new page.

"Where is your wife this morning?" Jessica questioned.

Lucius turned another page and his eyes darted across the pages eagerly as if looking for a particular article. "She's down at the McKenzie manner having tea with some of the other ladies from the neighborhood," he answered without looking up. "She wanted you to go along with her, but I promised Severus I would keep a close eye on you and ensure that your training is on schedule."

"How responsible of you," Jessica said unenthusiastically, but Lucius didn't appear to hear her sarcasm, or even a single word of her response. His eyes stopped for a moment and he quickly began perusing the article Jessica assumed he'd been looking for. His eyebrows bent in speculation and Jessica wondered now more than ever what was going through the man's mind.

Still, she smiled to herself, it was worth not knowing. Even if she'd known before hand what she had to sacrifice in order to take Severus as her lover, Jessica would not have hesitated. Being and empath and a telepath wasn't nearly as rewarding as it was being the lover of Severus Snape.

Jessica closed her eyes and rolled her neck to the side as she glided the back of her hand across her throat again remembering just how real it felt to have Severus' lips graze across her last  
night.

"Something amuses thee?" Lucius asked from behind the newspaper. He peeked around the edge of the paper and watched curiously.

"No," she said and put a straight face on. "Sorry, nothing."

"There's no need to feel embarrassed," he said. "You've got a charming smile. It's a pity you don't bear it more often."

Jessica's tea arrived with a small spoon and saucer. There was a small slice of lemon on the side of the teacup and the sweet scent of honey all of a sudden made Jessica very hungry. Warm croissants with butter came to follow, and then two plates of ham, bacon, omelets and delicious looking hash browns.

The empty fruit bowl in the middle of the table suddenly filled with a variety of fresh, bright colored fruit. Her reluctance to eat anything at the Malfoy Manor suddenly vanished as Jessica realized just how hungry she was. She had promised herself before arriving that she was not going to enjoy a single moment of the time she spent living with Lucius Malfoy, but the meal in front of her looked and smelled far too wonderful to not enjoy.

"Is everything all right?" Lucius asked as he cut through his large slice of ham.

"Yes," she answered, "everything's just swell."

Lucius gave Jessica a peculiar look but then began to chuckle before beginning to eat his ham. He chewed quickly and then swallowed hard before pointing his fork at her plate. "Go on, don't be shy. You barely touched your dinner last night, you must be starving."

Jessica picked up her fork and gently poked it through one of the soft cubes of her hash browns. They were seasoned with fresh chives and herbal spices and tasted better than she had imagined. "This is wonderful, thank you," she said and sampled the vegetable omelet.

"You're most welcome, Jessica," Lucius said and poured himself a glass of fresh orange juice. "Once you're finished there's something I'd like to show you." He sipped his juice and then gently set the glass down on the table.

"And what might that be?" Jessica asked, feeling slightly apprehensive.

"Something to keep you from slipping into boredom while you're here," he said. "I know you enjoy reading, so I thought I'd show you to the library. Then from there I'll take you on a tour of the manor."

The tour of the Malfoy Manor ended up with the library being the last rather than the first room Lucius had shown Jessica. It had been _Quick and Easy Remedies_ that Lucius was particularly anxious to show Jessica. She recalled that he had once told her it was a gift to Lucius from her father, Lord Voldemort. Jessica had already read some of the magical remedies out of the book Madam Pomfrey kept in her office in the hospital wing, but like most magical things, the idea of using magic for any means did not intrigue Jessica.

A fire burned across the way from the large wall-length window, and although it wasn't even noontime yet, the thick, gray clouds had brought one of the year's first snowfalls and brought an evening-like darkness into the room. Jessica stood by the window for a moment and watched as the snow covered the earth in a thick, fluffy white blanket.

Hogwarts castle was a lot farther north than the Malfoy Manor and Jessica could only imagine how much snow had fallen on the grounds by now. Sometimes when the Hospital Wing was free of patients Jessica would sit by the window in the office and watch the rain, the snow, or the breeze blowing through the trees. Whatever the weather, Jessica enjoyed watching it… except for today. It wasn't because it was blizzarding out or because winter was finally here. It was because she was so far away from Hogwarts, so far away from Severus.

A tear dripped from her right eye as she thought of how far away this wicked _heir of Slytherin_ character had taken her away from what she called home. Jessica spun around on her heel and collapsed on the long, Victorian couch that sat across from the blazing hearth. The book was still in her hand and Jessica began flipping through the pages to try and calm her frustration.

_Quick and Easy Remedies_ was practically useless to someone like Jessica who knew nothing about brewing potions, unlike her lover. Although to Severus Snape, _Quick and Easy Remedies_ was probably too trivial to entertain him. He probably knew each and every formula by heart.

Jessica hastily close the book and tossed it on to the coffee table adjacent to her. She leaned her head back into the arm of the couch and closed her eyes. She breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly and just listened to the calm crackling of the wood burning fire. It was as close as she had come to relaxing in the Malfoy Manor.

Except for last night when Pinky had brought her a cup of tea with a dash of _Severus_ in it. Jessica smiled to herself as she remembered thinking about him as she sipped her tea in bed last night. Jessica didn't remember anything after finishing her tea, she must have fallen straight to sleep.

And then, what a dream she had dreamed! It was so real, as if Snape were in bed with her kissing and caressing her. It felt so good to have such a vivid dream of him on her first night in the Malfoy Manor. She had been sure that she would spend the whole night awake, anxious and worried that Lucius would perhaps have some evil trick up his sleeve to make her even more uncomfortable in his home than she already was.

_Dear Severus,_

_Why were you not at the Entrance Hall to see me off? I don't understand that, Severus. We don't know how long it will be before we can see each other again and you couldn't even say goodbye to me! I can't begin to tell you how much that hurt me, Love. Perhaps if you were here you would feel it._

_Uncle Albus told me that I was allowed visitors. Will you please come to see me as soon as you can? I have never felt so alone before. This place is so big, yet so empty without you. I want to come home right now. I want to be with you and never leave your side again. Why did this have to happen to us?_

_Has there been any news of the alleged Heir of Slytherin who has been terrorizing the school? I hope that something has or will happen soon just so that my innocence will be proven and I can return to Hogwarts. I don't want to stay here another minute!_

_There is so much more that I could tell you, but I fear that perhaps you will not appreciate all of the things I have to say, so I will wait patiently until I can see you again. I hope that it will not be too long. Christmas is just around the corner and I hope that we will be able to spend the holiday together. My only Christmas wish is that you and I will be able to be together. I can't possibly imagine that the Ministry or Uncle Albus will be unable to think of a way for us to be together at such a special time. _

_I miss you so much already, Severus! Please write back to me as soon as you can. Your words are all I have to look forward to._

_Love,_

Jessica 

"How much has Severus taught you in regards to defensive dueling?" Lucius asked Jessica on the way to the training room.

"Not much," she replied meekly. "We practiced a few times. There's a Dueling Club starting at Hogwarts. He was going to take me to the first session to watch him, but I ended up here sooner than anyone had expected."

"You say that like being here is the end of the world," Lucius said and smiled. He saw the look of dissatisfaction on Jessica's face and new precisely why. "I apologize, Jessica. I shouldn't have said that. I know you detest being here."

They walked further down the corridor in an awkward state of silence. After each two steps, the base of his cane clicked against the marble flooring in a steady rhythm. Lucius walked with his shoulders back and his chin held high in a dignified manner. Jessica eyed him carefully and watched him, fascinated, as he walked with such poise and refinement.

_He is rather handsome_, Jessica found herself thinking as she looked into his glacier blue eyes, _and a perfect gentleman when it serves his purpose_. Jessica kept her look of disgust to herself as she thought about all the time he had been a complete slimeball to her. _It's all just a show_, Jessica convinced herself, _he's nothing more than a selfish, audacious brute with enough money to persuade his superiors to look the other way_.

As if he could sense her wicked thoughts, Lucius turned to look her way and curiously raised an eyebrow. "Something vexes thee?" he asked calmly.

"Not at all," Jessica assured him. Noticing how exceedingly close she had drifted towards him as they walked side by side, Jessica took a giant step away from him.

Lucius either didn't notice her abrupt motion or didn't care to acknowledge that she wanted to maintain a respectable distance between them. He carried on walking swiftly towards the room they'd be using for Jessica's training without noticeably paying her much attention.

Lucius pressed his hand against the large, oak door and pushed it open. It creaked faintly as it slowed to a stop and Lucius stepped aside, letting Jessica in first. She hesitantly stepped into the large room and looked around. The ceiling was high and the far wall was almost nothing but a large mirror. The floor was covered in mats much softer than the ones Snape used in the ballroom, and for that Jessica was grateful. She anticipated Lucius was going to be just as merciless as Snape had been, if not more so. The only reason she had to believe that Lucius would go easy on her was because he was afraid of hurting _the Dark Lord's only heir_.

As Jessica stood admiring the room, Lucius swept by her and let his shoulder brush delicately against her as he passed. A faint drift of his cologne lingered in the air around her and Jessica found herself breathing deeply at it. She closed her eyes as she breathed it in again, as if to commit the aroma to memory.

Lucius smiled and turned back around to catch her with her eyes closed. He quietly stepped back towards her. "Ardour," he breathed into her ear as he passed her by, torturing her with another waft of his rousing aroma. He pulled his wand from the top of his cane and carefully leaned the snakehead against the wall. "Narcissa finds it irresistible," Lucius continued. He glanced over at her, one eyebrow raised in amusement as if expecting her to somehow surrender to the aroma he was inducing.

"It's… rather pleasant," Jessica responded coolly, trying to shield her embarrassment. "Can we get started?" she said to change the subject quickly. She extracted her wand from her robes and tied her belt tight around her waist to keep the long folds of her clothing from billowing out and getting in her way.

_I'll surely remember to wear sweatpants the next time_, Jessica thought to herself as she realized what an inconvenience it was going to be wearing robes.

"My, my, aren't we eager this afternoon," Lucius pronounced approvingly.

Jessica nodded affirmatively. "I have things I would like to do before dinner," she explained.

Her excuse, although legitimate, amused Lucius, for he already knew of the half-written letter to Snape sitting at her desk. He chuckled softly and nodded his head. "Very well then." Lucius backed up until he was standing roughly twenty paces away from her. He tucked his wand under his arm and reached up to his neck and untied his cloak before throwing it aside onto the coat rack next to his cane. His shiny, leather boots left foot imprints on the padded mat, as he stood parallel to Jessica.

Lucius pulled each of his brown leather gloves tight and flexed his fingers. He was left wearing a white, Musketeer or pirate-like dress shirt with long sleeves and elegant ruffles running along down the middle. His smoke-gray pants fit him so perfectly Jessica could easily make out the profile of his strong legs and rounded behind.

For a moment Jessica completely forgot that this was a man she truly despised and she found herself watching the backside of him avidly as he walked. It wasn't until she felt the surge of electricity soar through her body and strike her core with a bout of moist heat that she realized what she had just done.

"Hold you wand at the ready, like this," he instructed and spun around, immediately taking Jessica's attention away from scrutinizing his lower body and demonstrating with his own wand how she should hold hers.

Jessica turned her head and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to erase what she just saw from her memory. Angrily, she grumbled at herself before looking back at Lucius. With her wand in her right hand, Jessica bent her arm and raised it over her head while holding her left arm out straight in front of her with her rigid fingers pointed directly at Lucius. She stood with her weight on her left leg while the ball of her right foot bounced readily against the padded floor behind her, prepared to thrust forward in an attack at any moment.

"Good," Lucius said. "Now, I'm going to disarm you, so be prepared and watch me carefully." His wand wiggled anxiously in his hand as he waited for Jessica to acknowledge him.

She nodded confidently and pressed her right heel back into the mats to test its softness one last time. _It'll have to do_, she told herself as she prepared herself for the hard fall she knew was coming.

"On three," Lucius warned.

Jessica squeezed her hand around her wand and swallowed hard on one… took a deep breath on two…

"_Incapatatus_!"

Lucius whipped his wand around his body and struck towards Jessica, sending a flash of white light her way. Jessica instinctively stepped back and drew her wand up in front of herself as if to protect her body from Lucius' swift magic.

Before she had time to respond, an invisible power pulled Jessica's wand right out of her hand and forced her body backwards. She fell gracelessly to the floor, slamming her back into the softness of the mat beneath her.

"Ah!" she cried, feeling the wind being knocked out of her chest. She gasped as she struggled to refill her lungs with another breath but found it exceptionally difficult. Each breath came in short, desperate gasps until a gloved hand slipped under her neck and carefully hoisted her up into a sitting position. "Was that _really_ necessary?"

"Relax, Jessica," Lucius instructed as he cradled her upper body in his arms. He pushed her jumbled locks of hair behind her shoulders and delicately rubbed her back as she tried desperately to get her breathing back to normal. "You'll be happy to know, that was one of the least powerful Disarming spells."

Jessica coughed into her hand as she finally managed to sustain a regular breathing pattern. She looked up quizzically at Lucius and coughed one more time. "I thought you said you were – cough – going to dis – cough, cough – disarm me," she said. "Not knock me – cough – silly!"

Lucius smiled and brushed his gloved hand through Jessica's hair. "At times disarming and disabling go hand in hand," he assured. "That's why I told you to be prepared," Lucius said proudly as he helped Jessica up onto her feet.

Jessica rolled her eyes as she found her balance. She knew she was going to have a welcoming encounter like that with the mats, which didn't seem to feel so soft anymore.

"If that's so, I know just the spell to take you down," she said confidently, remembering how Snape had also sent her soaring across the way after disarming her previously.

"You're welcome to try," Lucius said. He began walking back to the spot he'd been standing in before, where he still had at least ten feet of padding behind him. He raised his wand and motioned for Jessica to do the same.

Still feeling a bit wheezy, Jessica prepared herself as Lucius had. A tiny smile crept onto her face as she imagined how much she was going to enjoy this if it went right. Jessica hadn't anticipated this much satisfaction since watching Lucius suffer in Diagon Alley after she'd bit him.

"On three," she said eagerly. Lucius nodded in agreement and paid her close attention. "One."

He glared readily at her.

"Two."

He took a deep breath.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Jessica thrust forward, pointing her wand angrily at Lucius as the spell struck him. She'd never forget the look on Lucius' face as his wand flew from his hand and his body lifted from the floor and soared backwards all the way to the very edge of the pa mat mats. He landed with a crash. Jessica kept from giggling as she heard an extensive groan sound from his end of the mat.

Lucius was on his back and had one knee bent up and the other lying flat against the mat. His arms were spread out at awkward angles and he wasn't moving. Jessica smiled at her success and waited patiently for him to get up.

Lucius remained motionless, resorting only to low groans and mumbles.

Jessica set her wand down on the mat and slowly approached him. The mat squished under her feet as she stepped nearer. "Mr. Malfoy?" she called.

His eyes were closed and his chest was barely moving. Long tresses of platinum hair spread in a mangled web across the mat much like Jessica's hair did when he'd knocked her down.

Jessica knelt down beside him and tapped the back of her hand against his cheek. "Lucius?" she called softly.

He groaned again, assuring her that he was still conscious. A moment passed before he rocked his head back and forth and then slowly opened his eyes. He turned his head to give her a funny look but then closed his eyes again. Lucius began to chuckle.

"Very well done, Jessica," he congratulated. "Only next time, you're going to have to take your time bringing your wand around your body. Then, you won't hit your opponent with so much force."

"And why wouldn't I want to do that?" she asked and absentmindedly offered her hand to help him up.

Lucius gratefully took her hand and pulled himself up to his feet. "Because, my dear, that was a Disarming spell – not a spell meant to knock your opponent silly."

"That's not fair," Jessica declared. "You knocked me silly by _disarming_ me."

"I'm simply trying to teach you the _desired_ effect of each spell and charm as they are meant to function. Perhaps another day we'll get into the spells that _are_ meant specifically to knock your opponent silly."

Jessica looked doubtfully at Lucius. "I don't quite think I fancy the idea of practicing that alone with you."

Lucius laughed again and put his hand on her back as he walked her back to the far side of the mat. "Very well then, I'll have Narcissa join us. She rather excels in combat."

Jessica casually reached her hand out towards her wand and it immediately lifted off of the mat and soared directly into her grasp. She turned to Lucius, expecting him to go back to his side to show her another Disarming Charm.

He was still standing next to her, staring fascinated at her wand. "Remarkable," he whispered. "Forgive me for being so blunt, but I thought you sacrificed your powers when you took Severus as your lover."

Jessica slowly shook her head. "Not all of them," she told him. "I lost the ability to read the minds and sense the emotions of everyone except Severus," she explained, although she had the distinct impression he knew before she did that this would result upon the loss of her virginity.

"I see," he said dully. He pointed a gloved finger at her wand. "I was referring to your ability of telekinesis."

"Oh," she said, guessing that he had seen her summon her wand wordlessly. "I'm sorry, I can't quite explain that. Somehow I am still able to summon my wand without the use of '_accio_.'"

"And what of your Animagus ability?" he inquired, clearly interested in her answer.

"Still in tact," Jessica answered immediately. "Shall I enlighten you?" A devious smile spread across her lips as the memory of her last encounter with Lucius in the form of a Fierce Snake played in her mind.

"Perhaps another time," Lucius said calmly, completely maintaining his composure, although Jessica was certain the memory of Diagon Alley was just as fresh in his mind as it was in hers.

Lucius took another step closer to Jessica. He held his black wand in his right hand and lifted Jessica's arm up with the tip of his wand to shoulder's length. He eyed down the line of their parallel arms and put his left hand on her hip.

The sudden closeness made Jessica's heart skip a beat. She swallowed hard and flinched, anxiously wondering what he was going to do. "Hold your arm tight," he instructed, tapping his wand against her right arm. "Now, for the next Charm I want you to bring you wand all the way back," he held her by the wrist and slowly eased her through the wand movement.

Lucius whispered his instructions into her ear and repeated the wand motion several more times. His gentle voice tantalized Jessica's ears and she found herself paying more attention to his soft sounds than she was to the wrist movement he was showing her. His body was warm and acted as a painful reminder of the warmth and comfort she left behind at Hogwarts.

Noticing her lack of attention, Lucius smiled to himself and continued moving along with her body until she had the gesture mastered. "Perfect," he breathed into her ear. "Now, all on your own," he said and slowly began to back away.


	15. A Family Legacy

Chapter Fifteen – A Family Legacy

Days had passed, yet Archimedes – the Malfoy family owl – had not yet brought Jessica any messages from Hogwarts, nor had any of the school owls delivered to her since she arrived. Jessica sat at the window in her bedroom and sadly stared outside waiting, hoping and praying that today would be the day Snape wrote her back. From the moment she woke up Jessica had been sitting there on the cushioned windowsill. She sat with her knees tucked up under her chin and her arms wrapped securely around her legs.

Despite the multiple calls for breakfast, Jessica continued to sit alone and stare into the snowy, white sky. It was a particularly dreadful morning thus far and if Jessica were an owl, she knew she certainly would not want to be flying in this frigid weather.

Jessica leaned her head up against the window and closed her eyes. She thought hard about the wizard she loved. She knew exactly what he was doing. He had already been up for at least an hour and was still in his chambers procrastinating until the very last moment before he had to go up to the Great Hall for breakfast. In his procrastination she hoped that he would be thinking about her and the letters she had written him. The letters were probably sitting in a neat pile some place where no one would be able to see them in the unlikely event that a visitor dropped by unexpectedly. Since she had been gone, his chambers had probably become quite solemn.

A quiet knock on the door startled Jessica. Her head rose immediately and she realized that she had fallen back asleep with the left side of her face pressed up against the window. She looked over as the door slowly opened and Pinky's head appeared, her eyes were wide with caution and her pupils were so large and black Jessica thought she looked like she was practically terrified to tears. Such an assumption couldn't be far from the truth for someone who lived to serve the Malfoy family.

"There's a wizard from Hogwarts School waiting in the drawing room," she said in her high, squeaky voice. "He comes to call on Miss Van Eden."

Jessica's heart skipped a beat and she stood up immediately. She gasped and uttered a soft, hopeful whisper, "Severus." She could see her reflection in the mirror across the room right next to the door where Pinky stood. Her hair was a mess and her face was red and spotty from sitting next to the cold window all the while.

_Never mind that_, she told herself, _he's here – now_!

Jessica swallowed hard and nodded. "Thank you, Pinky. I'll be down shortly."

Without making a sound, Pinky disappeared and closed the door softly. Once the door clicked shut, Jessica rushed over to the closet and grabbed the first piece of clothing she could reach.

The robes she had pulled vigorously from the hanger were velvet and indigo in color. On a day like today she knew she'd keep warm in these clothes. Jessica changed as quickly as possible and took a tiny glimpse at herself in the mirror. Her hair was still untidy but she shrugged it off knowing that Severus had seen her in worse shape than that having woken up next to her many mornings in a row.

Still in her slippers, Jessica rushed down the stairs and skipped straight over to the drawing room where –

"Uncle Albus?" Jessica said, the surprise in her voice quite evident. She stopped in the doorway and felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach. "I was – "

"Expecting someone else?" he finished for her. Dumbledore stood up from the chair he had been waiting in and walked towards her with open arms. "I know, Love, I know."

Still more than happy to see him, Jessica smiled warmly and walked into his embrace and gave him a hug. She hummed into his chest and then reached up to kiss his cheek. "I've missed you."

"Oh, I've missed you plenty, my darling." Dumbledore held her shoulders and took a good look at her as if expecting to notice that she had grown since he had seen her last. "You look well," he said. "But I do believe you have lost some weight. Are you eating well?"

Jessica nodded. "Of course," she said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. "The proportions at meal time can almost be compared to those at Hogwarts."

Although the meals at the manor were very generous, Jessica often found herself eating only what she needed to survive. She knew her uncle had already determined that, but he said nothing further about her malnutrition.

"How is Severus?" she asked casually. "He must be very busy, I haven't heard a word from him since I left the castle."

"He is doing only as well as the rest of us are," the elderly wizard said and pat his hand atop hers. "I'm afraid worse events have occurred since Lucius came for you, which brings me to why I came to see you today," he said a little more loudly.

Dumbledore turned away and began to pace towards the window. He looked out into the blizzard and crossed his arms behind his back. "A terrible thing has happened, my dear. More attacks, one involving a young student, and another involving a ghost, Sir Nicolas, which is quite peculiar. It happened all in one instant as it appears to be."

"When did this happen, Uncle?" Jessica asked curiously. She took one step closer to him and rested her hand along the back of an antique armchair.

"Just yesterday." Dumbledore spun around and eyed Jessica over the top of his spectacles. "Mr. Harry Potter was the first to discover the pair after the attack, and I must say, the prospects are not looking very bright for him either."

"How do you mean? What sort of trouble has he gotten himself into now?" she asked, knowing that the boy had a knack for getting himself numerous detentions.

The Headmaster stifled a chuckle by pretending to cough. He covered his mouth and literally wiped the grin off of his face. "No, no, unfortunately this incident has caused him far more grief than simply missing a Quidditch practice to serve detention." Dumbledore pulled his sleeves up a little and then folded his hands in front of him. "It has become common knowledge that Harry is also a Pareselmouth. In front of a very large crowd he unknowingly announced his ability during a dueling demonstration led by Severus and Gilderoy. Since then, many students seem convinced that _he_ is the heir of Slytherin and is the one responsible for opening the Chamber of Secrets. Now, being the first to be spotted with the victims yesterday has placed him in an especially awful predicament."

Jessica looked curiously at him for a moment. "But Uncle, you know it isn't true. He can't be Slytherin's heir, you would know it if he were. _I_ would know it if he were a distant cousin or so."

"Whether or not he is a descendant or not isn't what is most important," Dumbledore began. "It is more a matter of proving his innocence and convincing all those at the school that he is not responsible for opening the Chamber of Secrets."

A bout of discomfort rippled through Jessica's body. She shifted uncomfortably and crossed her arms. "Are you sending him off to live with a Death Eater as well?" she asked, sounding a little more uncouth than she should have. She slumped herself down into the chair and looked over at the row of books on the opposite wall.

Dumbledore closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, we will not be sending Harry anywhere for the time being. However, time is running short and if the real culprit isn't caught, the school will most likely be closed and _all_ of the students will be sent home."

She nodded in agreement and sat down on the arm of the chair beside her. She absentmindedly began rubbing the soft velvet of her robes with her thumb as she thought. "Well, I suppose the good news is that the attack on the boy and the ghost proves my innocence and I can go back to the castle. I can't very well have attacked anyone while being stuck here, could I have, Uncle?"

It was more a statement than it was a question, but Jessica did not like the sorrow look on his face as he slowly nodded in agreement. "You're absolutely right, Jessica. However, it isn't anyone at Hogwarts that requires proof that you have had nothing to do with the effects of the Chamber being opened again. It is for the Ministry to decided when you may return to Hogwarts."

He watched Jessica's body slump in disappointment and grief. "Wait, Uncle Albus, that makes no sense at all! I am sitting here miles away from the castle! How can I have anything to do with what goes on there anymore? How can the Ministry accuse me of having anything to do with that stupid Chamber? They can't do this to me just because it's a limited known fact that I am a descendant of Salazar Slytherin!"

Dumbledore lifted his hands as if to calm her. He sat down in the armchair closest to her and pulled it a little closer so that their knees were almost touching. "It's just a precaution the Ministry has taken. They are taking all the precaution they can now days."

"I hardly agree," she declared in an angry voice. "If they were taking precaution, why aren't they removing Harry Potter from the school? You said everyone thinks he's the one doing it now, so why is he still there and I'm still here living with the very man who _I_ believe knows _exactly_ who is behind all this?"

Dumbledore swiftly lifted a finger as if to silence his grandniece. He gave her a very serious look and then leaned forward and whispered something very softly to her. "Because Jessica," he looked around as if expecting to catch someone who might be eavesdropping in on their conversation. When it appeared to be safe to continue speaking, Dumbledore whispered even softer. "I am depending on you to prove just that."

Moments after the Headmaster had arrived at his home, Lucius Malfoy reached to the bottom of his pocket for his Enchanted coin. It's correspondent was in the possession of the Potions Master. Lucius used this coin to contact Snape instantly. After delivering one simple message, Lucius dawned his thick, wool cloak and disappeared into the gardens out back.

It was still snowing hard and once he was sure that he had disappeared into the blur of the wicked weather, Lucius gave his snakehead cane a squeeze and Apparated himself directly outside of the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade. He entered the dark, quiet bar and took a seat at a small table towards the very back and waited.

Lucius observed each of the patrons sitting around the bar. They all looked to be involved in some very boring conversations, if any at all. The pair of wizards at the table closest to him was the most interesting of them all. One particularly large, unsightly wizard was sloshing his drink around in his hand while droning on in a cluster of slurs about his mother. Lucius chuckled to himself when he realized that the wizard to whom the drunken wizard was talking to was passed out in his seat.

Behind him, Lucius heard a pair of heels clicking coming down the old wooden stairs. He crooked his head slightly, knowing who it was that was walking down towards him.

"Lucius, welcome" he heard a soft, sensual voice say. "I saw you come in."

She came up behind him and swept her long, blood-red fingernails across the back of his neck before slowly spinning around to face him. Lucius smiled crookedly at her as she slid herself into his lap and wrapped her arm around him.

"Jasmine," he acknowledge, "you're looking exceptionally stunning this morning." Lucius put his hand on her thigh and paid particular attention to her enticing décolletage.

"Thank you, Lucius. It's always a pleasure hearing a compliment from you." She smiled at him in a way that made his blood run hot. Jasmine was a very enticing and very mysterious witch. As far as Lucius was concerned, she was far too beautiful to serve as a prostitute in a place like the Hog's Head. She had these majestic, purple eyes; perfect lips and she had the curvy body the average wizard could only conjure up in his imagination.

Lucius' left hand came up slowly along her side until he could feel the underside of her breast at the tips of his fingers. "How have you been, my darling?"

"I've been all right," she said. "You know, I've been thinking a lot about you since you stopped coming around. What's been keeping you?" Jasmine's fingers danced along his collar and then swept through his platinum hair.

Lucius hummed excitedly and leaned closer to Jasmine. He smoothed his lips across her cheek and spoke into her ear. "I have been very, very busy with some very important business." His hand squeezed her thigh and moved further up her leg until he could feel the warmth of her excitement.

She purred into his ear and squirmed excitedly in his lap. "Oh Lucius, let me take you upstairs," she said and turned to look into his alluring blue eyes. He raised a gloved hand to her chin. And slowly shook his head.

"Not today, I'm afraid," he said. "I'm here on business, not pleasure. Another time perhaps." Her expression dulled, but before she could moan or groan in disappointment, Lucius drew her lips towards his and kissed her.

His kiss was passionate, yet savage at the same time. He held her face firmly in one hand and let his tongue dance with hers eccentrically. Lucius groped greedily at her body with the other hand as if trying to cram everything he wanted to do to her upstairs into a matter of seconds.

Once he pulled back, Lucius wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and then nodded sternly at Jasmine. "Enough. Now get off of me."

Jasmine knew better than to argue with him. She took her arms from around him and began to slowly stand up. Before she was upright she felt Lucius raise a hand to her backside. She quickly stifled a yelp and started for the stairs.

"You'll come back once your _business_ is taken care of?" she asked.

Lucius watched as a hooded figure entered the bar. He recognized the black cloak immediately and knew it was Snape. "Of course," he said without looking at Jasmine.

As Snape walked silently towards the table, Lucius could hear the heels of Jasmine's shoes making way back up the stairs. Snape lifted the hood of his cloak. His narrow eyes glanced at Jasmine.

Halfway up the staircase she turned around and caught him glaring at her. She winked and blew a kiss his way. Snape merely snarled and sat down across from Lucius. He casually brushed the snow off of his shoulders and then crossed his arms on the table.

"Cheer up Severus," Lucius said and waved in the direction of the bartender. He held two fingers up for him to see and then looked back at Snape. "You're in for a treat."

"I suspect that's why you had me meet you here during the Headmaster's absence," he said and picked a small piece of lint from his cloak.

"Of course!" Lucius smiled and leaned back into his chair. He assumed a casual position as the bartender brought two large glasses over to their table. Lucius reached for his drink and took a rather large sip while Snape left his untouched.

"Very well, let's hear it."

Once the bartender was out of hearing distant, Lucius continued. He leaned forward again and gave Snape a particularly smug look. "for lack of better words, I have been _monitoring_ Jessica's cycle. It was brought to my attention this morning that she has reached ovulation. If you're going to take her, I suggest you do it tonight."

While watching for any reaction from Snape, he took another large drink and then set the half empty glass back on the table.

Snape contained his reaction and simply nodded. "I see." He looked down at his drink and dismissed the thought of ever picking it up. "Exactly how have you been monitoring Jessica's menstruation?" he asked curiously. "I highly doubt you have been able to slip her regular doses of _Ovulatum_ without her knowledge."

Lucius chuckled. "No, of course not. As a matter of fact I have left the task up to Pinky, the House Elf tending to her. She assures me that if Jessica is to conceive, the next twenty-four hours are critical."

"Very well," said Snape. He stood up from the table and pulled his hood over his head. "I'll be coming for Jessica this afternoon."

"Jessica!"

Jessica almost jumped out of her seat when she heard Narcissa calling for her. She was sitting with her feet up on a large couch by the crackling fire in the library. She was just about to fall asleep with one of the Malfoy's books in her lap. Jessica turned her head just in time to see Narcissa walking in. She was dressed in a heavy winter cloak and a warm, furry hat. Her leather gloves were lined with identical gray and white fur.

"Ah, there you are, darling," she said with a smile. "I'm going to London to do some last minute Christmas shopping, won't you join me?"

"Are you going to Diagon Alley?" she asked, having serious doubts that someone as smug and tenacious as a Malfoy would venture anywhere into any Muggle shopping areas.

"Of course, dear. I probably won't be more than an hour or two."

Jessica quickly decided that she'd rather get out of the house with Narcissa than be left behind with only Lucius, who she had seen come in from the frozen gardens only minutes after Dumbledore's departure.

"Sure, I'll come along," she said. "Just give me a minute to get my cloak."

Jessica was standing almost precisely where she had a year ago when she bit Lucius with her deadly fangs. It was more than a little ironic that his wife now stood on the very spot of earth where Lucius had nearly poisoned to death. A wee smile appeared on her face as Jessica wondered if Narcissa even knew about that little incident that had nearly made her a widow.

After perusing the magical gadgets in the shop window with a look of distaste on her heavily made-up face, Narcissa moved on down the alley with Jessica at her side. "Come along Darling, I want you to see something far more interesting than this rubbish."

At a modest pace, Narcissa led Jessica down a darker path of Diagon Alley. The atmosphere suddenly changed. Jessica noticed the sign next to her pointing down what was called Knockturn Alley.

Many books and telltale stories had told Jessica all she needed to know about this dark and mysterious place. Thankful that she blended into the crowd by wearing a black traveling cloak, Jessica lifted her hood to hide as much of her face as she could. As she slowly trailed behind Narcissa incognito, Jessica watched the ground and listened carefully to all that was around her.

As much as she thought she blended in to the crowd, Jessica could still hear the dirty, ugly witches and wizards laughing and cackling sinisterly to each other as she walked by. She had a gut feeling that they all knew she was somewhat of an intruder and slowly looked up at them.

Sure enough, a number of long, bony fingers were pointed at her. Wicked smiles bearing black teeth or no teeth at all were everywhere. Jessica put her hand over her nose as the awful stench seemed to grow stronger the deeper Narcissa led her into Knockturn Alley.

It amazed Jessica that a woman like Narcissa Malfoy even ventured into such ungodly, filthy places such as this. The witches and wizards who clung to the building walls or sat on the ground with a sheet of snow practically covering them looked anything but as refined and prestigious as the Malfoy's.

"They'll not harm you," Narcissa said over her shoulder as if she knew they were all frightening Jessica. "Come along."

Just as Jessica stepped closer to Narcissa, one particularly gruesome looking wizard howled and quickly snatched a corner of Jessica's robes and pulled the material to his face. Jessica screamed and turned just in time to see the old, stooped wizard closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, smelling her robes.

Jessica watched in disgust as the wizard's long, yellow-nailed fingers clutched her clothing.

"Get back you old fool!" Narcissa yelled and pulled her wand from her robes. She pointed it directly at the elderly wizard and he immediately released Jessica's cloak and scampered away like an overgrown sewer rat.

Narcissa took Jessica by the arm and hastily pulled her into a shop on their right. A bell rang as the door swung open and closed again. Inside the quiet bookshop everyone had stopped reading and looked at Narcissa and Jessica as they made their mildly dramatic entrance.

The cackling of the witches and wizards outside slowly dimmed and Jessica was thankful that none of them had followed her into the bookstore. The witches and wizards within all appeared to belong to a higher social status than those outside. They were all dressed in nice clean, dark robes and prior to the sudden arrival of Narcissa and Jessica, they were reading, which was probably more than any of the lot outside could do. Slowly everyone began to return their attention back to the books in their hands.

With the exception of a few enchanted books making odd noises and the wood floor beneath creaking under each step, the shop was virtually silent. Narcissa stepped up to a shelf along the wall and began perusing a section labeled BIOGRAPHIES. Jessica paid more attention to the people around her than to the books in front of her.

Down the aisle there was a small female House Elf standing on a latter stocking the shelf with some new books. There was also another young woman in the shop, presumably the same age as Jessica, who was keeping a more than obvious eye on her. She was dressed in clean robes of deep plum and black, and she wore a small pair of spectacles attached to an elegant chain. Her hair was shiny and midnight black and was tied up in a bun. She didn't smile once when she caught Jessica's eye. Jessica managed a weak smile, but the young woman simply maintained a straight face and turned to walk away.

"Ah, here it is," Narcissa whispered and reached up to pull a large, black leather-bound book from the shelf. She blew the layer of dust off the pages before opening it to the first page. "Written by Solomon Slytherin himself in 1804 and revised by Edwina Slytherin in 1963." Narcissa handed the book to Jessica who slumped slightly when she felt the full weight of it. "I know Christmas isn't until tomorrow, but I want this to be my gift to you."

Jessica looked at the title along the spine. "A Family Legacy?" she read and began to study the intricate configuration along the boarder. She squinted slightly at the familiarity of the design.

"There must be so much you want to know about your forefathers," Narcissa said. "This book will take you back even generations before Esmeralda ever became the Mistress of Slytherin. This book even has a picture of her, and I must say, if I didn't know better, I would swear she was standing right in front of me."

A tingle soared up along Jessica's spine as she recalled what Snape had told her about the reincarnation, and Jessica somehow knew that this was no strange news to Narcissa. Something in her eyes that held Jessica captive said it all.

Obviously already familiar with the book she held, Narcissa seemed to flip right to the page the picture was on. She walked around behind Jessica and looked at the picture over her shoulder. To Jessica's surprise, the picture was unmoving. It was simply a tarnished black and white picture of a woman who indeed looked exactly like her. The only difference Jessica could see was that Esmeralda had long, dark hair that must have gone down to her knees and she looked like she could have been a little bit taller.

A skinny, little Elf suddenly appeared next to Jessica with his hands held out. "For delivery?" he asked.

"Have this sent to the Lucius Malfoy Manor immediately," Narcissa ordered.

Jessica promptly closed the heavy book and let the little House Elf take it. The book was practically his size and he wobbled back and forth as he brought it over to a counter. Jessica gave the book one last look and then discreetly pulled her wand from her robes. She examined the handle of the wand and realized that the carvings in the wood were perfectly identical to the boarder she recognized on the boarder going around the book.

Jessica then noticed that the young witch who had been watching her earlier was now standing behind the counter where the Elf stood wrapping her book. She was watching the book, the Elf and Jessica all in equal measure. Her gaze was becoming more intense as her eyes moved swiftly from the book to Jessica and back again.

Fed up and tired of being scrutinized so carefully, Jessica walked towards the counter with her eyes set upon the nosy witch in black and purple. As Jessica came nearer, the strange woman moved swiftly from behind the counter and then came out to stand right in front of her. They held each other's stare for a moment in silence before the young witch suddenly withdrew her wand.

Instinctively, Jessica drew her wand up in front of her and stepped back. She watched carefully as the witch quickly examined Jessica's wand. Her eyes popped wide open as she recognized the carvings, too. She suddenly dropped to the floor in front of Jessica and set her wand at her feet. She outstretched her arm, placing her palm flat against the hardwood and bowed her head before finally speaking.

"I know who you are!" she proclaimed and remained kneeling before Jessica like a servant to a queen.

Confused, Jessica turned to Narcissa who suddenly looked as if she wanted nothing more than to melt into the floor beneath her. Everyone else in the bookshop stopped what they were doing and slowly began to step closer to Jessica. All but Narcissa, who backed away into the corner.

"All hail! The Mistress of Slytherin has returned!" the strange witch on the floor had decreed.

All around her, eyes widened and people slowly began to kneel to the floor, too. Soon Jessica and Narcissa were the only ones standing, and then, even the distraught looking Narcissa made her way down to the floor, bowing he head and outstretching her arm, palm flat and fingers spread.

"She has come to unite us as our Dark Lord returns!" the witch continued. At this announcement Jessica had no doubt in her mind that every single witch and wizard in the shop was a prospective Death Eater.

All at once the gathering began to hum in melody. With fear gripping her around the neck, Jessica moved back against the counter and shouted, "Stop! Please!"

No one moved, not even Narcissa. The all at the same time, the deep, synchronized hum turned into a chant. Loud voices began chanting in an eerie, unearthly choir. They began beating their hands against the floor in rhythm, slow and steady at first, then faster and faster while their voices became louder and louder until they were practically screaming.

Tears of sheer terror began to well in Jessica's eyes. She knew she had been the center of attention in other dark, evil rituals such as this before, but – thankfully – she had no memory of the event.

"Stop!" she yelled again, but no one had heard her. Even Jessica couldn't hear herself over the volume of their chant. Jessica had just begun looking for a place to run, but she was physically trapped between the counter and the worshippers.

Just when she had thought to hop over each of the bodies and make a run for the door, each of the witches and wizards suddenly sprang to their feet and began to conjugate around her, all reaching out to touch her anywhere they could.

She screamed and tried to push all of the clawing hands away from her, but there were far too many. She could feel her hair being pulled and her robes being tugged on from all different directions. They were even trying to touch her face.

Jessica shook her head and screamed again. She lifted her arms to shield her face from all of the reaching hands and tucked her body down as much as she could. "Please, Narcissa! Make them stop!" she begged, although she doubted Narcissa had any more control over the crowd than she did.

Just as Jessica thought to reach for her wand again, a roar of thunder shook everything and everyone in a shop. They all backed away and sharply looked behind them to see what had happened. A puff of thick, dark purple smoke appeared behind the crowd. Everyone slowly backed away from the cloud and watched anxiously as a tall, dark wizard emerged from the smoke with his black wand in hand. He forcefully moved everyone away until there was a clear path between him and Jessica.

She timidly peaked out from behind her robes just in time to see a _very_ angry Professor Snape. Her heart filled with relief and happiness the instant she knew it was he.

"Severus!" she had barely managed to cry his name before Snape threw his cloak around her and wrapped his arms tight around her tiny body before voicing a soft incantation.

She could feel her feet lifting from the floor and in the next instant she felt as if her entire body was being squeezed through a hoop half the width of her waist. She squeezed her arms around his body even tighter until the sickening feeling subsided and she could feel her feet touching solid ground again.

Jessica slowly lifted her face from his chest and looked up into his eyes. His expression was empty but she could feel the longing and affection she had been missing so much.

"Oh Severus!" she cried. "Severus, those people were – "

Snape lifted his hand to her mouth and silenced her. He shook his head and swept the hair that was wet from her tears out of her face. Then he wiped his thumb under each of her eyes to dry the rest of her tears.

Once her face was dry, Snape brought his hands down to her shoulders and he drew her closer. His eyes closed as he touched his lips to hers and kissed her softly. Jessica melted into his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. She welcomed his silent form of affection and let his love and warmth carry her right back to a time where she had been safe and happy.


	16. A Gift from the Heart

Chapter 16 – A Gift from the Heart

The black, winter cloak Jessica had been wearing was tied loosely at her waist. Snape took each end of the tie in his hands and slowly pulled the knot loose. He spread the cloak apart and then slipped his hands inside, wrapping them around her tiny waist.

Her body responded quickly to the feeling of his nimble fingers stroking and caressing the small of her back while his smooth, warm lips sought to kiss and suckle that one place along her neck where he could send pleasant tingles all through her body if he touched her just right. As his kisses trailed along her neck, Jessica tangled her fingers in his hair and massaged his scalp as she moaned delightfully into his ear.

He knew he had found the pleasure spot at the nape of her neck when she turned her head and voiced a heavy moan. Her arms squeezed tighter around him and her fingernails began to massage harder into his neck and shoulders as he suckled her right where she loved it the most.

"Oh Severusss…" she hissed as her body began to tingle with pleasure. She shivered with excitement as his warm hands glided over her shoulders, tipping the warm cloak off of her body. It fell to the floor and Snape reached his hands around Jessica's body, picking her up into his arms. He stepped over her fallen cloak and brought her over to the large bed just behind her.

When he set her down on the soft mattress, Jessica looked around the room for the first time and realized that it was an elegant hotel room he had brought her to. "Where are we, Severus?" she asked.

He smiled crookedly and removed his own cloak, dropping it onto the floor right next to hers. "We're in London. I've brought you to the Dorchester."

"The Dorchester?" she repeated, knowing very well that it was one of the most expensive hotels in the city. "Severus, you are so full of surprises." She smiled at him and sank back into the pillows at the head of the bed.

He crawled up onto the bed with her and she gladly welcomed him into her arms. Snape drew his wand from his pocket and pointed it at the corner of the room. As if he had said it out loud, Jessica heard him conjure up the non-verbal '_illumina'_ incantation.

The tip of his wand began to glow. Jessica watched as another brilliant glow transpired in the corner of the hotel room. A Christmas tree, decorated with silver and gold trimming was now illuminating the room with red and green candle-lit ornaments. The tree was topped with a twinkling star that looked as real as a star pulled right out of the night's sky.

"Oh Severus! It's beautiful!"

Snape watched Jessica as the reflection of the tiny flames danced in her eyes. He smiled and slowly reached over to pull her body closer to his.

"Merry Christmas, Love." He pressed a single kiss into her neck and glided his hand up along her thigh until his palm rested comfortably atop the curve of her hip.

"Merry Christmas, Severus. Thank you so much," she whispered into his ear before returning a soft, gentle kiss to his cheek. Jessica dismissed the hard feelings she held against him for never returning any of her messages since she had left the castle. She just held him tight and thanked Merlin that they were together now. "I've missed you more than you can possibly imagine."

Snape leaned forward and planted a heavy kiss on her lips while his hands made way back to the alluring curves of her clad body. _You don't have to miss me anymore_, she heard him speak to her, _I'm here now_. As if it were the first time making love to her again, Snape gingerly caressed Jessica's body and slowly began to disrobe her.

The heat from the crackling fire warmed her naked flesh in an instant. Her flesh glowed in the radiance of the burning flames. With the help of his eager lover, Snape removed his own clothes and then tossed them onto the floor. He set his wand down on the nightstand and then settled his body down in Jessica's intimate embrace.

Leaving the sheets and blankets all tucked in place, they made love on top of the soft quilt. Jessica met his first thrust into her body with a deep, arousing moan. His hands roamed her body in desperation to please her. He had only made love to her a few times before and he knew it would probably be a long stretch of time before he could have her again. Knowing this, Snape made every effort to give Jessica the most intimate and memorable Christmas yet.

They listened carefully to the thoughts in each other's heads in order to better their lovemaking. Through the evening they discovered things about each other that they never knew before. Snape learned very quickly how he could instantly bring Jessica to orgasm and Jessica began to understand exactly where and how he wanted her to touch and caress him as he reached his climax.

Together they shared a completely non-verbal night full of passion and innovation. The depth of their intimacy grew continuously as they made love and exchanged words only by the means of their telepathic bond.

Leaving the wizarding world behind, Jessica and Severus entered their own little world where time did not exist… Hogwarts did not exist, and most importantly, Lucius Malfoy did not exist. All of the trouble arising from the alleged Heir of Slytherin was forgotten and the purpose of uniting with Jessica solely to impregnate her was ignored. Despite Lucius' vile warning, Snape had prepared himself for this evening with another simple potion that made him infertile. Lucius' message had made him a little uneasy, but at the same time, Snape knew that if the Dark Lord _really_ wanted him to father his grandchild, the order would come directly from him, and _not_ through a follower such as Malfoy. As far as he was concerned, there was nothing to fear from either Lucius or the Dark Lord. The only real issue would be explaining to Lucius in a few weeks' time why his houseguest wasn't yet with child.

"Jessica Van Eden."

Lucius held on tight as the Black Orb absorbed his soul and ejected him into Jessica's subconscious. His feet touched solid ground and once again he found himself at the foot of her bed. Tonight she was asleep on her back with the quilts and blankets pushed down to her waist.

Once he sat down on the bed, Lucius looked down at her moist, pink lips and closed his eyes as he bent to kiss her softly. Almost as if she were aware of him, Jessica pressed her lips into his and returned his kiss.

Lucius framed Jessica's face in his hands and swept his tongue along the insides of her lips, willing her to open up for him. "Severus," she whispered softly and parted her lips, granting him a more intimate kiss. Her hands coiled at his neck and her fingernails tickled the sensitive skin along his hairline. "Hold me, Severus," she whispered to him in her sleep.

Jessica's hand came down on top of his and she gave him a gentle squeeze before her arm slipped back onto the mattress. Once he'd satisfied his craving for her warm kiss, Lucius slowly backed away.

He watched as her chest heaved and Lucius' attention was drawn to her ample breasts. He could just make out the protrusion of her nipples beneath the violet material of her thin, silk nightgown.

His groin had begun to ache at the thought of touching her. Although it wasn't he who she had invited to grasp her body so intimately, Lucius carefully lie down next to her and spread his hands across her body. He set one hand down on top of Jessica's breast and kneaded her gently.

"Yes," she hissed. "Severus, don't stop. Please."

Beneath the wispy layer of silk, Lucius could feel her hardening under his fingers as he continued to fondle her. He drew her in between his thumb and finger and tugged gently.

"Oh numens, Jessica," he cried out hungrily.

The unfamiliar voice awoke her. Still fast asleep, but awakening in her dream, Lucius watched as her eyes slowly opened. For a split second she looked right at him and then closed her eyes again. Her eyebrows drew together peculiarly and Lucius watched carefully as she opened her eyes again.

"Lucius," she identified. "What are you doing here?"

He moaned softly and continued to knead her breast affectionately. "This is _your_ dream," he said. "Perhaps you can tell me what I'm doing here."

"You're touching me," she realized. "Please, leave me alone."

"I can only leave when you wake up," Lucius told her. "Once you awake, I'll no longer be here."

"I _am_ awake," she assured. "Why are you doing this?" She wrapped her fingers around his hand intending to pull him away, but the fond sensation of his touch drew out a long, erotic moan and Jessica helplessly pushed his hand harder against her.

Lucius leaned his head down so that his lips were on the brink of touching her ear. "I am doing this because you want me to. Remember, this is your dream. In your dreams, you can dream anything you want."

"Then if I am still asleep and I am only having a dream, I want to dream of Severus," Jessica decided.

A familiar pair of cold, dark eyes suddenly met her gaze. Lucius' hair turned from blonde to raven black and the man sitting on her bedside suddenly bore a perfect resemblance to her lover.

"Severus!" she called out anxiously and sat up on her elbows. She smiled at him and reached her lips out to touch his. He welcomed her kiss immediately. Jessica could feel his hands wrapping tight around her neck before he drove his tongue deep into her mouth. She struggled and whimpered under his savage kiss until he abruptly released her. Jessica fell gracelessly back into her pillows. She served him a startling expression and backed away from him.

"Severus?" she said apprehensively.

"Severus is a long way away," Snape said in Lucius' voice.

Jessica watched as Lucius resumed his own appearance. She stared in astonishment and felt a stir in the pit of her stomach as Lucius brought his finger up to her shoulder and tipped the tiny sleeve of her nightgown down her arm.

"He can't please you now. Only I can," Lucius whispered to her. He bent his head down and dotted her shoulder blade and throat with tiny kisses that sent jolts of both discomfort and excitement through her body. "You mustn't worry about betraying him, Jessica. This isn't real. You and I may pleasure each other all night, and when we wake up, none of it will have ever happened."

Lucius slipped his hand across her opposite shoulder and tipped the other sleeve down as well. Jessica watched him as he began trailing his lips down along her arm in another series of kisses. She closed her eyes and did her best to pretend that it was Severus kissing her.

No matter how hard she tried, Jessica just couldn't do it. She couldn't even picture Severus there with her. And the way Lucius kissed her was completely different. Their techniques weren't similar in any way.

"When you kiss me, it feels so real."

"Yes," he whispered as he sat up straight. He focused on her closed eyes before pressing a soft, single kiss into her lips. "It does," he agreed.

Jessica opened her eyes and carefully watched his hands. Her breathing was a little ragged and uneven, but Lucius hushed into her ear and tried to calm her by soothingly stroking the less intimate parts of her body.

"Does it feel good when I kiss and touch you?" Lucius dragged his hand back up to her breast and touched her very lightly.

Jessica's eyes fell closed and she moaned softly. "Yes," she whispered.

"Shall I keep touching you?" Lucius asked.

He brushed his cheek across hers and sporadically pressed kisses into her skin while his hands rubbed up and down her arms. Jessica fell back into the pillows in a slow, fluid motion and willed her body to relax as she took pleasure in his gentle nurturing.

Lucius took her mellow reaction as an indication to continue. He carried on wrapping his lips around her neck and shoulders and suckling her skin into his mouth. He listened to the hum of Jessica's liking and felt his body beginning to ache as he yearned to be naked with her.

"Jessica," he uttered desperately. "Jessica, take your clothes off." He brushed the side of his hand across her breasts and tugged gently on the sleeve of her nightgown.

"Please don't," Lucius heard Jessica whimper timidly.

"Don't what?" Lucius asked. A sick, twisted smile crept onto his face as he admired the frightened puppy look in her eyes.

"Don't rape me, please," she begged.

"Jessica," he said warmly and cupped his hands under her chin, "I would never force you, the daughter of the Dark Lord." His tongue slid out of his mouth and brushed across her jaw and up under her ear. "I only want to touch you…" he brought his hand down beneath her bed sheets and tucked his fingers between her legs, "… I want to feel you…" he squeezed her groin, pressing his fingers into the fabric of her nightgown which acted as an impediment to her intimacy. He drew her nightgown up over her knees and watched it slip down to her waist. His hand swept along the inside of her thigh and delicately massaged her soft, silky skin.

Jessica's eyes fell closed and she hesitated as her knees slowly began to relax and part, giving Lucius adequate room to easily rub his fingers along the silk fabric encasing her intimacy. He could feel the hot moisture of Jessica's arousal and knew that it was only a matter of time before her body would demand the attention she'd not be able to ignore.

He listened to her moans and smiled deviously as she moved in sync. "Shall I continue?" he asked and withdrew his hand.

He wasn't surprised to hear a combination of frustration and disappointment in her subsequent moan. Jessica opened her eyes and looked up at Lucius. She stared at him, hating him for betraying Severus by wanting her, and hating herself for wanting Lucius' hands touching her body.

"If you want me to touch you again, you must do as you're told and take your clothes off," Lucius whispered.

Jessica squirmed awkwardly beneath him. She avoided his intense gaze and tried to pull the blankets up over her body. "I – I can't," she told him.

Lucius' eyes filled with anger and impatience. His platinum hair disappeared again and in its place appeared the stringy, black mane belonging to the Potions Master.

The coal-black eyes that were staring down at Jessica didn't look friendly. His thin, white lips pursed together and in his own voice he spoke. "You will do as you are told, Jessica."

She watched as ink-black turned back into glacier blue and a slippery, black mane returned to soft wispy threads of blonde. Lucius sat back on the bed waiting patiently for Jessica to obey his order to undress.

Not daring to break eye contact with him, Jessica slowly sat up and lifted her hips to pull her gown out from under her. A thin smile curved his lips as he watched Jessica drawing her gown over her head.

Her hair fell over her shoulders and breasts as the gown slipped over her head. Jessica held the small bundle of silk in her hands and let Lucius take it from her. He dropped it on the floor and sat up closer to her, raising his hands to brush her curtain of hair behind her shoulders to expose her naked breasts.

He let out a deep breath and smiled as he touched her naked flesh. Lucius palmed each breast and slowly rubbed his thumbs over her. Jessica could not ignore the how amazing it felt to have him massaging her with his strong hands. She closed her eyes and moaned erotically as her sensitive flesh succumbed to his careful ministrations. Liquid heat began to flood her nether regions as he aroused her.

Jessica lifted her hands to cup over his. She caressed along with him, showing Lucius how she liked to be touched.

Lucius pointed the rigid peaks of her opposite breast up towards his mouth. While he continued to stroke her as she had shown him, Lucius closed his lips over her and circled his tongue around her taut flesh. Jessica's supple moans turned into cries of ecstasy. She arched her back, enjoying the arousing sensations.

With one hand wrapped securely around her waist, Lucius brought his free hand down and began to thrust his fingers wildly against her intimacy. Still barricaded by her underwear, Lucius let Jessica's breast fall out of his mouth and looked down at her with disapproval written all over his face.

"When I told you to take your clothes off – I meant _all_ of them," he said quite seriously. "Now, take your knickers off, Jessica… unless of course you don't want me to touch you."

"I'm sorry," Jessica cried out. "I do want you to touch me." She looked like she was afraid of him, but at the same time she sounded as if she'd go mad if he didn't touch her.

"Very well. Take them off," he said, but then cocked an eyebrow. "Or shall I?" he offered and sat her back down to close her knees together. Jessica felt him tug at the sides of her underwear and lifted her hips to help him ease them off. They had just slipped over her feet when Lucius helped her up to her knees.

He got up on the bed and sat up on his knees as well so that he was facing Jessica perfectly level. His hands coiled around her neck and he closed his lips around her mouth and thrust his tongue deep into her mouth. Jessica closed her eyes and wrapped her hands around his face with such poise Lucius knew for sure that he'd broken her, rendering her completely helpless.

She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her, licking the walls and roof of her mouth. His hands reached around her tiny body and sought to touch every inch of her.

Lucius moaned deep in his throat. Jessica was absolutely _everything_ he ever imagined she could be. Her skin was so warm and soft, and her feminine curves were generous and exceptionally alluring. He reached around and thrust her naked body towards him, pressing his manhood against her.

As if he knew just how desperately she was to feel him touch her, Lucius broke away from their kiss and slid his hands down along her sides. He rubbed back and forth while he listened to Jessica whimper approvingly in his ear. Jessica's hands squeezed each of his clad shoulders and revelled in the sensation of having him pleasure her.

Jessica squealed in both agony and pleasure as he probed the depths her intimacy. Lucius could feel her walls tightening around him and heard her cries become shorter and louder as her orgasm hit.

Once she signed with exhaustion, Lucius carefully brought his hands up and gently caressed her arms and back as Jessica moulded her body into his embrace.

"Forgive me, my sweet," he apologized as if his selfish greed had harmed her, "you are so… delicious." He couldn't help wanting her. Lucius was convinced that any wizard would have gone as far as he did to claim such an extraordinary woman.

Although he was more than half way there, Lucius had yet to fulfill his ultimate desire. He wanted to break her completely. If he succeeded in claiming Jessica in her dreams, it was only a matter of time before she'd be unable to resist the _real_ Lucius Malfoy.


	17. Love: Lost and Reborn

Chapter Seventeen – Love: Lost and Reborn

Weeks had gone by and still Jessica was without a single letter from Snape. Letters had come from Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall and even Gilderoy Lockhart had written her on one occasion. Since arriving at the Malfoy manor, Jessica had gone from writing Snape almost daily, then to only once or twice a week, and now, in the bitter end of January, each of her letters to Hogwarts were addressed to the Headmaster. If it weren't for her great uncle's short, but touching responses, Jessica would have been convinced that the Basilisk had done away with Snape.

On the contrary, Albus was very pleased to mention that there had not been an attack since prior to Christmas. Although Lockhart had mentioned in his letter that he had single-handedly frightened the monster away for good, Jessica found herself laughing aloud at the thought of his capability to remotely frighten any breed of reptile.

"Begging you pardon, Miss Van Eden," she heard a soft, squeaky voice say. Jessica looked over to see Pinky there at the door. "Master is waiting for you to join him for your lesson."

She groaned aloud. "Is it that time already?" she said rather unenthusiastically.

"It's a quarter after seven, Miss," Pinky confirmed.

In another attempt to irritate Lucius by flaunting her taste for Muggle fashion, Jessica put on a pair of blue jeans and a plain, long sleeved shirt. Before proceeding to her next dueling lesson she had a look at herself in the mirror.

It had been far too long since she'd felt comfortable in her street clothes. She turned to the side and admired the curvy body she hadn't seen in a long time. Although her robes were quite elegant, they did nothing to flatter her figure like Muggle clothing did. Under normal circumstances, Jessica would have done anything to point Lucius' keen eye away from her, but she was completely convinced that he would be so appalled by the Muggle clothing that he'd not be able to see past it.

Jessica grabbed her wand from her bedside table and left to meet Lucius. He was pacing when she arrived in the ballroom that had been transformed into a suitable environment for dueling. "You're late," he said and turned around to face her.

Exactly as she had predicted, a disgusted look appeared on his face when he saw the clothes she was wearing. His lips quivered as if he were about to say something, but in the end he just signed and turned away.

"I'm sorry," she apologized half-heartedly.

"Are you ready?"

Jessica looked up at Lucius with newfound loathing and eyed him dangerously. "Yes, I am."

"Good. What I'm going to teach you now is another Disabling Charm. Should all go well, your opponent will lose not only his wand, but his ability to strike back for a short amount of time." He cocked an eyebrow and held his wand out in front of him. "Just fair warning, you will collapse to the floor and lose almost all feeling in your body until the spell wears off."

Out of either fear or anxiety, Jessica's heart missed another beat. "For how long?" she asked.

"Not long," Lucius assured. "Just long enough for me to get away. Thirty, forty seconds at the most."

"All right," she agreed softly. "But turn about is fair play. Severus has already taught me some nasty curses."

"I have no doubt," Lucius said. He cleared his throat and stepped forward. "On three."

Jessica wasn't sure if this was going to be as painful as some of the other attacks had been. She prepared herself for the worst and held on to her wand as tight as she could.

"One. Two. _Desarmaras_!"

Jessica squeezed her eyes shut just as the spell hit her. It happened precisely as he had described. She fell backwards and hit the floor without feeling a thing. Moments afterwards she saw Lucius standing over her with a smug look on his face.

No matter how hard she tried, Jessica couldn't move a muscle. She couldn't even blink the dryness from her eyes. It felt like more than just thirty or forty seconds had gone by before she finally had some feeling in her limbs. She wiggled her fingers and swallowed hard before trying to get up.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Lucius asked and helped her up to her feet. He handed Jessica's wand to her and stood behind her until she could balance on her own. She turned her head so that her cheek was almost pillowed against his chest. Lucius stood still with one hand at her waist and the other over her opposite shoulder.

Either she didn't mind his assistance or she didn't have enough feeling in her torso to realize how close he was holding her against him. Lucius enjoyed every moment of their embrace and watched her face carefully. He hoped that some of the effects of the Black Orb would seize her soon enough.

As the warmth of his body spread to hers, Jessica tilted her head up and she closed her eyes. She took a gentle breath of the alluring aroma surrounding her and her lips breathed a single word in silence.

_Severus_.

She missed him so badly. So badly that in her weakness she found content in the warm embrace of the man he sent her away to be with.

Lucius.

_Lucius!_

_Dear Merlin!_

Jessica's eyes opened at once and she immediately stepped away from him, bewildered and in total disbelief that she'd allowed her body to be drawn to his.

"I'm sorry," she quickly apologized. "I didn't mean it. I just…"

What _had_ she done? Was she so desperate to remember what it felt like to be in Severus' arms that she'd allow herself to seek comfort in the arms of the man she both feared and loathed?

"It's all right," Lucius said causally. "After being subject to the effects of the Desarmaras Charm, you're bound to experience a loss of equilibrium."

Jessica's mouth hung open slightly as Lucius stepped away from her and walked back to the other side of the mat. She found it to be rather fortunate that Lucius had only thought she'd lost her balance when she had moved her body against his.

She brushed her hands down her jeans as if to wipe the reminiscence of his closeness away. And if she knew how, Jessica would have removed every trace of his cologne from her clothing. As arousing as it was, she did not want to have to be reminded of _him_ with every breath of Ardour.

Although, being that close to him felt just as arousing as she imagined in her dreams of him. He was warm, and she could feel a blaze of excitement rush through her body upon contact.

_Enough!_ Jessica warned herself. It was foolish to think that Lucius Malfoy could arouse her. She hated him!

Didn't she?

_Yes._

He's a Death Eater. Perhaps even the very Death Eater who murdered my mother… or, the Death Eater who took me from my home and dropped me at the feet of my father. Even now, Lucius would hand me over to his Dark Lord if he were strong enough to finish me off.

"Are you ready to hit me with Desarmaras?" Lucius asked.

Jessica casually shrugged her shoulder. "I suppose I am."

"Good. Take your position." Jessica held her own wand out in defense as he had instructed. "Des-arm-ar-as" he said slowly.

Jessica couldn't have cared less if she didn't pronounce the word correctly and caused something else to happen to Lucius, but she was more eager to be finished with the lesson than have to repeat spells and curses all night long.

"_Desarmaras_!" she shouted and watched the tip of her wand ignite. For one brief moment the entire room filled with a brilliant white light. Jessica lifted her arms to shield her eyes from the reflections bouncing from the walls of mirrors.

When she opened her eyes, Lucius was on the other side, face down on the mat. His hair was all to one side and his face was pressed awkwardly into the mat.

"Dear Merlin," she said to herself and approached Lucius. She waited for nearly half a minute before calling his name. "Lucius?" she said softly.

She could see that he was breathing but the way he was laying against the mats didn't make it look like he could breath very easily. Jessica knelt down next to him and rolled him over onto his back.

Over a minute had gone by since she had disarmed him, yet he still appeared completely paralyzed. She watched his body carefully for a moment, looking for any sign of movement.

"Lucius, are you all right?" Jessica asked and shook him gently.

He began to moan as if she had woken him from a deep sleep. His eyes began to open and he looked up at Jessica with a peculiar expression on his face.

"Who taught you to do that?" he asked.

Holding her hand behind his neck to elevate him slightly, Jessica lifted him just enough to set his shoulders on her knees. "I don't know what you mean. Who taught me what?"

He groaned again. "I assume that because I can't move my arms or legs, you somehow managed to take the spell to another level. That is a task not easily managed, even by the greatest of wizards."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened," Jessica said truthfully.

Lucius ground his teeth together and groaned as he tried to get up. Jessica saw his knee fidget and then collapse a second later.

"Take it easy," Jessica said as she hoisted him up into a sitting position. "You said yourself that the effects _will_ wear off eventually." She let the back of his shoulders rest against her chest and watched as he began to flex his fingers.

"Well, I'm delighted you didn't take the opportunity to flee," Lucius said. "You must have placed enough trust in me to know that I'm not going to turn around and place you in a body-bind as soon as I'm back on my feet. Although, I'm quite tempted," he teased.

His jaunty approach wrought a smile on Jessica's face. She temporarily dismissed the desire she had to loath him when the fruity essence of his hair aroused her senses. She let a strand of the long blonde wisps touch her cheek. It was soft and tickled her neck.

"Are you ready to stand?" she asked when she saw his boot bouncing up and down.

"Yes, I believe so," Lucius answered. He slowly pulled his knees up together and pushed back on Jessica. She pulled him up under his arms and once he was up she walked around to his front and finally let go. He wobbled slightly and then went to take one step forward.

His foot came down in front of Jessica, and when he went to take another step, his body fell forward and Jessica caught him before he fell again. "Whoa," she cried as his weight came down on her. Jessica fell back and Lucius toppled over her.

"Perhaps we moved to quickly," Lucius whispered. "I'm dreadfully sorry," he apologized after realizing he had her pinned to the floor in a missionary position. "I really didn't mean for this to happen," he said quite seriously, although he didn't let the opportunity to feel her this close to him slip away in vain.

Jessica quickly slithered out from under him and jumped to her feet. This time she watched from a few feet away as Lucius stood himself up. She backed up against the wall and stood still as he regained all feeling in his limbs. In the time it took him to compose himself, Jessica closed her eyes and reflected on what had just happened.

Something she did caused the spell to intensify. She had never done that before in any of their training lessons, nor had she ever helped him up after disarming him. It was almost terrifying being so close to him and then ending up caged beneath him, but at the same time…

"Dear Merlin," she whispered to herself as she remembered her last vivid dream of him. She compared the feel of his body pressed against her in the dream to the reality of being beneath him on the floor. In her dreams she allowed Lucius to arouse her, knowing that it was only a dream. Now… today… right here… his closeness aroused her just the same.

Terrified of the thought of wanting to be so close to Lucius and angry at herself for feeling this way for him, Jessica kept her eyes squeezed shut and reminded herself just how appalling this was becoming. She didn't want Lucius, but her body was begging to know if this man was just as superb in reality as he was in her dreams.

Lucius tossed his hair behind his shoulders and straightened up in a dignified manner. He eyed Jessica and saw that she was still a little shaken. He stepped up to her and offered her his hand. "Are you all right, Jessica?" he asked while still maintaining a respectable distance from her.

"I'm fine," she insisted. "Just fine."

Jessica watched in shock as her hand reached out to take his. He helped her back onto the mat and began walking with her to the doors. "I think perhaps we've had enough for today," he decided. "This evening you may continue with your reading. After dinner either Narcissa or I will review along with you."

"All right," Jessica agreed. She looped her wand through the belt loops of her blue jeans and then looked hopefully into Lucius' eyes. She gave him a dispirited look of wanting, yearning and agony – and he saw right through it.

When he sighed Jessica knew right away that he knew something was troubling her, perhaps even exactly what might be troubling her.

_Impossible_, Jessica told herself, _he couldn't possibly know what's troubling me. He can't see into my dreams_.

She looked up into his pale blue eyes like a frightened girl ready to receive a scolding. His mere curiosity frightened her and his suddenly overpowering presence intimidated her. Jessica was considerably shorter than he was which only added to the frightened child inside her.

"For one moment," Lucius began in the softest voice Jessica had ever heard surpass his lips, "may we put our differences aside long enough for you to tell me what it is I can do to make your stay here more enjoyable? I don't want to keep seeing you mope about the manor."

Her fear of him slowly subsided until all that remained was the awkward desire to be closer to him. "We're not so different, you and I," she found herself saying. "You've been nothing but kind and generous towards me since the moment I arrived, and for that I am grateful. Quite honestly I feared that you would be the man I mistook you for when we met last year. You've already done everything you can to make me feel happy and welcome. It's just that…" She turned her gaze from his eyes to his lips and then closed her eyes, not wanting to be lured into the awful temptation.

"Just what?" Lucius encouraged. He took one step closer to her and turned her chin up with his gloved hand, touching his fingers to her as little as possible.

Jessica looked anxiously between each of his eyes and then closed her hands around his. "I've been away from Severus for a long time now, and I think my longing for him is playing some nasty tricks on me in my sleep. I long to be with him, but in his absence… I find myself…"

_I can't believe I'm thinking of telling him this_, Jessica said to herself. _No, I can't. I cannot tell him about my dreams, but I can neither go on pretending that he doesn't entertain my thoughts and desires._

"I understand," Lucius said.

"No, I don't think you do." Jessica absentmindedly squeezed her hands tight around his glove. She neglected to notice that her fingers were rubbing the brown leather affectionately as she spoke. "I do want you to understand that I love Severus very much," she said, "and being here with you… I somehow find myself wanting to be reminded of what it feels like to be loved, and to be held, and…"

Jessica's voice trailed off as she took the closing stride towards Lucius and stepped up on her tiptoes before closing her eyes and touching her lips to his. She kissed him softly once for a little while until she realized that he was not returning her kiss. Although his lips remained motionless, Lucius did not step away or push her back. He stood patiently and watched her as she backed down and took her hands off of him.

"I'm very sorry," Jessica apologized sincerely. "I – I don't know what I was thinking. Forgive me." She started to walk around him but felt Lucius' hands come around her shoulders and stop her from leaving. He held her right in front of him and gazed down at her with a serious expression on his face.

"I believe I know what you were thinking," Lucius said, "but as lonely as you may feel, that gives you no right to be so bold as to kiss a married man."

Jessica shed a shameful tear and raised her hand to wipe it away.

Before she could, Lucius brought his finger to her cheek and wiped it for her. He lifted her chin again and sighed as he looked at her reddened eyes. "I know you love Severus, and I understand it must have been very difficult to say what you just said to me. Don't feel ashamed for feeling the way you do, you _are_ human, you are in love, and you have been neglected. What you are going through right now is perfectly normal." Lucius brought his hands down to coil around her shoulders. "After I kiss you, perhaps you will walk away with enough guilt on your conscience to realize that you'll never again want to betray the man you truly love."

Before Jessica could respond to his words, Lucius slanted his head down and settled his lips on top of hers. Jessica was taken aback by the hot, heavy motion of his lips stroking over hers and the strong, gloved fingers wrapping around the back of her neck. As Lucius held her close Jessica didn't even think of pulling back. His kiss in reality felt as warm and intense as it did in her dreams. Jessica weaved her hands through his hair and opened her mouth to him when his tongue began to stroke softly against her bottom lip. She moaned low in her throat and took one more quick breath before Lucius framed her face in his hands and kissed deep in her mouth as her hands came down and grasped his broad shoulders.

When his tongue touched hers Jessica gave into the sensations that were rushing through her body. The heat that suffused her limbs spread quickly and invaded her core. Jessica turned hot, wanting to feel his hands upon her body.

Frightened by her fierce desires Jessica pulled back quickly. Lucius looked anything but surprised, rather satisfied that she'd broken the kiss first. What she was unaware of was how close he had been to fulfilling her desires by taking her into his arms and filling his hands with her generous curves.

His serious expression reminded Jessica of his last words. She thought of Severus and how she had just betrayed him by taking pleasure in a kiss from another man, and a married man at that. Consumed with guilt, just as Lucius had predicted, Jessica brought her fingers to her lips to wipe the feel of his kiss away.

She squeezed her eyes shut realizing that she wanted his taste to linger on her lips and in her mouth just a little bit longer. Jessica sniffed, torn between wanting to hold Lucius again and honouring Severus by never touching Lucius again.

Lucius touched his own lips. He eyed Jessica carefully and released a heavy breath before speaking. "There was a time when I desperately wanted to be the man chosen to take you as a wife, Jessica," he confessed. "The day Voldemort announced he had a daughter, one who he wanted to give to his most faithful follower, I got down on my knees and swore that I would do anything to have you." He picked his cloak up and tied it neatly around him. "That was before I had even seen how beautiful you were. Without even knowing you, I loved you for many years, Jessica. I wanted you purely because I thought I'd never find a woman who was willing to love and marry me once she found out what I was. Now, I've found the woman I never thought existed and I am very lucky to have her. Please Jessica," he looked desperately into her eyes. "Please, understand that if tempted again, I don't know if I'll be able to resist you."

She was startled by the confession she had just heard. Lucius Malfoy had been in love with her since the day she was born! Jessica looked at him and nodded, declaring a silent agreement that she'd not tempt him again.

"Good," he said and reached for his cane leaning against the wall. Before leaving he bent his head down to Jessica's ear. "You are beautiful," he whispered in assurance. "Severus is a very lucky man to have you."

Before he straightened up, Lucius put his hand to her chin and touched a single kiss to Jessica's cheek. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard, knowing that this would be the last time she ever felt his lips upon her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen – Prey of a Death Eater

Lucius couldn't get the taste of Jessica's kiss off his lips all evening, not that he was trying to. She tasted so sweet and sensual he couldn't keep himself from thinking about her all day. The dinner table was exceptionally quite that evening. As usual, Narcissa was doing most of the talking. Normally this was the time Lucius chose to bear his charming side, but instead he behaved more like Jessica. He ate slowly and left the better half of his plate untouched.

Beside him, and across from Narcissa, Jessica kept her eyes pointed down at her plate. She couldn't bear to look into his eyes knowing what she knew now about the feelings he's harboured for so long now. And to look at Narcissa with the memory of kissing her husband so passionately only hours ago practically made her sick to her stomach.

Once he was no longer able to tolerate Narcissa's constant babbling that was interrupting the vivid images he had of Jessica running through his head, Lucius excused himself from the dining room. He left Jessica's book review to Narcissa purely because he knew he wouldn't be able to sit in the same room with her and not be uncomfortably aroused.

The memory of kissing her moist lips and feeling her soft, soothing hands as they tangled in his hair was driving him mad. No matter how wrong it may have felt to kiss him, Lucius knew Jessica _wanted_ that kiss. He could see it in her eyes. It was more than the effects of the Black Orb and the tea drink he had Pinky bring to her every night before bed. Lucius knew her need was not for affection, closeness or love, but simply for the arousing stimulation. Her desperation and need for sexual attention was far more serious than he ever could have imagined. Lucius never thought Jessica Van Eden would want to kiss _him_.

But she did.

She cherished it, he knew. She wanted it and Lucius knew that if guilt hadn't plague her mind, she'd have begged for more. It may have been Severus she pretended she was kissing and touching, but what did that matter?

Lucius could have cared less.

After ensuring that Pinky attended to Jessica with another tainted cup of tea, Lucius made way to the bottom floor of the manor and slipped through the hidden door leading to the storage of all of the forbidden magical artefacts he kept.

As he placed his hands upon the Black Orb, Lucius closed his eyes and readied himself for the moment he'd been desperately waiting for since Jessica kissed him. Oh, he'd planned this long ago, but after today, Lucius knew that he was going to enjoy this little intrusion far more than he anticipated.

Jessica Van Eden would be his at last.

"Get ready for me Jessica," he said as the surface of the Orb warmed in his hands. "Here I come."

Moments later Lucius felt the transformation complete. He stood in Jessica's bedroom feeling as real as ever. Nothing about him or the bedroom felt like a hallucination. Nothing.

He could even hear his boots thumping against the floor as he walked up to the bed. He could feel the mattress pressing in as he sat down next to Jessica. He could even smell the traces of her perfume in the air.

Her face felt warm when he touched her cheek. Even the breath that blew on his hand was warm and made his skin tingle with pleasure.

"Jessica," he whispered into her ear.

Her eyes fluttered open immediately. Jessica lifted her head and looked right into his eyes. "Lucius," she breathed. A smile played on her lips as she moved over, giving him room to climb into the bed with her.

Lucius took her into his arms and gently caressed her face, neck and shoulders. He captured her mouth with a kiss and let his lips stroke gently across hers. It felt just as real as it had that afternoon. Her mouth was warm and when she opened up to him, Lucius could taste the very same sweetness he had before.

While his hands worked their way down her arms, Lucius began to trail his lips along her throat. "Did you miss me?"

Jessica smiled as his lips tickled her neck. "Yes," she confessed in such a sensual whisper it made Lucius' blood run hot. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him affectionately. "I hoped that you would come back to me." She then pressed her hands up against his chest and worked her fingers into his firm torso.

Lucius could feel himself responding quickly under her fingers and didn't hesitate to bare more skin for her to massage. He unbuttoned along the front of his shirt and peeled it off his shoulders watching Jessica carefully as she gazed hungrily at his naked chest. She brought her hands up to touch him again and moaned as her fingers met the solid flesh for the first time. His chest hair was blonde, thick and curly and felt wonderful between her fingers…

Sorry to cut it short, but if you'd like to read the rest of this chapter, you're going to have to switch over to the AFF site, as the continuation is strictly NC-17! WARNING: I mean it, it's completely NC-17.

If the link below does not work (for whatever reason) you can find me at User name: RickyRoo

http/hp. See ya over there!

RickyRoo


End file.
